Story of Her Life
by NoelLunox
Summary: Story of Stiles and Scott's childhood best friend and soon revealed her deepest secret. Rate T just to be safe. Mention SEX and cursing words. Pairings: Sterek; Scallison; Jydia; Berica; Danny/Isaac; OC/OC


**STORY OF HER LIFE**

_Stiles' POV_

"Fuck!"

"Holy shit!"

I and Scott both shocked when my bedroom door suddenly slammed open by a girl with a long-brunette braided pigtail hair draped over her right shoulder that cover with black short-sleeve printed tee shirt that says 'I'm a badass motherfucker!' that matched with her black jeans and dark purple Vans sneakers. Her style just like Avril Lavigne but with no heavy make-up or blond hair. Just style and body. She walked passed us, who played Call of Duty 4 on PlayStation 3, and flopped down on my bed with face smashed first on the pillow.

We looked at each other in confused and shrugged before we ignored the girl and continued play the game just for a few seconds before the girl grumble under the pillow which her voice muffled on it, "You guys better pause before I plague off that fucking game."

We both immediately pause the game -knowing that she _will_ do what she said without any hesitation at all or mercy and walked over to the girl. "What's up with you, man?" I asked and sat on the edge of my bed while Scott just stood in front of the bed with arms crossing on his chest.

"Go get me some freaking large Hawaiian chicken pizza and lots of Mountain Dew right now," she ordered, face still on the pillow.

"Why we should have to follow your orders?" Scott asked incredulously and knitted his eyebrow together.

She popped up her head from the pillow and gave him are-you-really-that-fucking-stupid look. "Well, the fact that you two are my slaves and the fact that I will tell Mama Dia and Mama Lisa that you two made my house as your porn magazines storage,what else?" she asked, voice sounded like it was so freaking obvious. "Plus, I'm hungry and you two know that I'm not in the mood to be Miss Barbie when I'm hungry. Go. Now," she continued.

"Are you in period right now, Ellie?" I asked cautiously. I never know what she will do to me if I'm not cautious enough around this girl. She capable to do anything that will bring pain to anyone who tried to annoyed her.

"Shit!" I hissed in pain when she kicked my back and fell down on the floor from the bed before I rubbed my back gently. Told you. "The hell, man?" I yelled at her with anger. Shit, this going to be bruise.

She glared daggers at me and before she opened her mouth to say something, Scott pulled my arm up to help me to stand up and dragged me out from the room while his other hand busy tapping his phone and down to kitchen.

"She definitely in period right now. That fucker... Why in the hell we friend with that demon anyway?" I grumbled and sat down on the island chair and huffed angrily.

"She helped us beat the crap out of Ben when he bullied us when we were seven and we took a vow that we will follow whatever her order is?" Scott answered, not looking at me and put his phone under his ears, ordering two large Hawaiian chicken pizzas and ginger bread sticks.

Hell, I still remember that day that happened nine years ago. How on earth I remember it? I also question that myself. Maybe because that's the first I met a girl that was stronger than a boy. Okay, two boys.

_*flashback*_

_It was lunch break when Scott and I ran to our usual spot, under a large tree near playground for eat our lunch. We have been friends since we were four when my mom took me to hospital when I had a fever. My mom, Claudia, had a bakery shop next to our own house and my dad, John, was a sheriff for this town while Scott's mom, Melissa was a nurse that worked at Beacon Hills Hospital. Scott doesn't have a dad because he have to work out of town, well that was what my mom told me when I ask her. _

"_Look! My mom made me a mini burgers and strawberry chocolates," Scott said with wide grinned and showed his lunch box at me. They were three small burgers and at the other sides have five strawberries that were dipped in cold chocolate._

"_My mom made me cupcakes and fruit salad. It's delicious, you know!" I said and opened my lunch box before I show it to him. It contains two big cupcakes that has baby blue and yellow frost respectively and fruit salad that have berries(I don't know what type is it 'cause I'm seven okay!), kiwifruit, banana, watermelon and honeydew._

"_Well, well. Look what I get to eat," someone from behind me said and I look at Scott who was pale and quivered in fear. I turned around just to face a big, fat Ben Dawson grinned evilly at us while his hands were on his hips like a cocky boss. He was famous with his terrible attitude as a bully and he always snatched our lunch boxes._

"_Gimme your lunch box!" he demand as he came near me and snatched my lunch box roughly away from me that made some fruits spilled on the dirty ground. _

"_Give... Give it back, please," I pleaded at him as I was so scared that he might be punch me or kick me. _

_He laughed while his mouth full with cupcake that my mom made for me. "What do you gonna to do if I don't give it back to you?" he smirked, mouth chewing the food._

"_I'll-I'll tell Mrs. Stewart that you stole my food!" I said with determination in my eyes. I don't want to back down to this giant kid. No way!_

_He walked at me and circling me like a predator circling its prey before he pushed me from the back and I fell down on my knees and it were stung as my knees was scraped by the tiny little rocks scattered on the ground. My eyes begun to fill with tears and Scott ran at me and held my shoulder. "Are you okay, Stiles?" he asked with worried mixed with scared._

"_Hiyyaaaaaahh!" I heard someone shouted and Ben was yelling in pain. When I looked up, a small girl was wrapping her legs around Ben's neck and her hands were covered and slapping Ben's face repeatedly. _

"_Someone help me!" Ben yelled in pain and wailed around as he cannot see when that girl squeezed his both eyes with her palms._

_Then the girl jumped off from him and pushed him on the ground and kicked his stomach one... Two... Three times and huffed angrily at the Ben, who was now crying and curled like a ball. A big ball. "I'm going to do that again if you stole their food again, you understand me!" she raised her tiny voice and crossed her arms on her chest. Ben nodded his head furiously. She huffed in satisfaction and nodded at him before moved her foot from him. And he ran away._

_She turned around and looked at us. Her brunette hair was messy whereas her yellow blouse and blue jeans were both covered in dirts also her baby-soft skin. She walked towards us and sat in front of me and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" she asked and search something in her pocket. _

_I just nodded and winced in pain when the wound stung again. "Here you go," she said while handing me two green cartoon plasters at me. "It just a scrape. No need to cry because my dad said a strong person don't cry over small matter like this," she continued and smiled at me then at Scott. I wiped my un-rolling down tears with my sleeves and smiled back at her. _

"_What's your name?" Scott asked after finished patched the plasters on my knees._

"_I'm Ellie Trumbald. You can call me Ellie," she replied and hummed a song that I never heard of. Scott turned his head so fast that I'm worried he got whiplash and grinned at her._

"_Oh! I know you! You're the one that have a huuuuuuuuuge house just across the street, right? Right?" he said excitedly._

"_Woahh! You have big house? That was awesome! But you are more awesome when you beat that Ben. He always eat my lunch," I said and pout at the last sentence. "Oh, and thank you for saving us earlier. That was amazing!" I continued._

_She giggled. "If you two need help, then call my name. I will save you!" she said like a heroic cartoon from the television programmed that I watched last night with Scott. _

"_You are like a Catwoman," I blurted out._

"_No, she is more to Wonderwoman," Scott disagreed._

"_She's Catwoman."_

"_Wonderwoman."_

"_Catwoman!"_

"_Wonderwoman!"_

"_Hey, stop it you two or I'm going to kick the both of you!" she yelled and her big emerald eyes glared at the both of us. "Tell me your name," she ordered, still glared daggers at us._

"_I'm Stiles Stilinski," I pouted._

"_Scott McCall."_

"_Okay," she breathed out. "I'll be Stiles's Catwoman and Scott's Wonderwoman, is that okay?" she asked and raised her eyebrow._

_Scott and I looked at each other and beamed up. "Yes!" we both said at the same time and grinned widely at her when she nodded._

"_I'll be Batman," I said proudly and jumped up from where I sat._

"_And I will be Superman," Scott said and joined me and we ran, circling her while she just giggling happily._

"_And from now on, we both promise that we will do whatever you want us to do because you have saved us," I said happily and Scott nodded his head excitedly._

_She smiled sweetly at us. "Okay, then. From now on, you two are my followers."_

_*end of flashback*_

And yeah, after that Scott and I learned that Ellie was a little demon girl that masked with angelic face. She _is_ a very sadistic girl that ordered the two of us around without any mercy and will punish us if we don't do as she said, physically and mentally.

But she can be nice sometimes. Whenever she saved us from other kids that tried to bully us, she always being called out by our teacher and when teacher asked what happened, she covered it for us so that we don't get in trouble. She also always give us expensive gifts on our birthday day and Christmas. She even invited us to play at her humongous house and even let us sleep over at her spacious guest room.

She lover her dad so much. Mr. David Trumbald. He was a very nice and gentle man and always smiled whenever Scott and I came to play with her daughter. She never fight back and followed whatever Mr. David said to her and even be a little nice with us when he's around. Actually, he always around us. He once told us that he was working at home when we asked him why he didn't go to work. We also grew to adore Mr. David since we came to his house everyday. But God loves her father more than her when at the age of ten, her father has heart problem on January and died on August 22nd which happened to be his birthday date.

She locked herself out from the world after Mr. David's funeral. She doesn't go to school or hang out with us. I overheard when my mom chatted with her mother, Mrs. Eva Trumbald, that she do not speak to anyone, not a word and that's made Mrs. Eva worried so much and seek for my mom and Scott's mom for any advices that they could give to her. Two weeks after the school have started, she was back to school and acted like nothing happened. Our moms warned me and Scott that never brought anything about Mr. David on her or she will be sad. For her sake, we never mention about it until now.

Mrs. Eva rarely in the house, though. Hell, we even never saw her for two months straight and when we asked Ellie, she just simply said that her mother had a work that need her to travel around the world so she can feed her. We never asked again after that.

You asked why? That's because even though she's strong and sadist, she still have other feelings okay. It's not that hard to notice how sorrow and lonely she was when we asked her -even Scott, who was known the most oblivious boy of the year, also noticed that. So yeah, we agreed no more asking about her family.

The three of us were inseparable when we were at middle school. Wherever she went, we followed her like puppies except, of course, the girls room or anything that banned boys from entered it. After school we will go to her house and hung out and played some games because her house has games' room, theatre room and so many more awesome rooms. We even have our own room that has queen bed, computer, closet, cabinet, study desk and spacious bathroom. However, when we entered high school, she begin drifted apart from us. She said that she want to lay low and wanna have some female friends. You don't know what was she talking about? I tell you. When we entered high school as freshman, we managed to sign in lacrosse team that was a spotlight sport in the Beacon Hills High, so some people knew every player, even on the bench player, which including us. And this year, Scott and I became two of the main players of lacrosse team. So yeah, we were popular in school. Ellie just came around when the school was over and sometimes she came at night and at school, she's pretending like she didn't know that we even exist in this world.

"Stiles! Earth to Stiles!" Scott waved his hand in front of me and raised an eyebrow at me. "You better come back to earth, Stiles. Ellie is in bad mood and I don't want to face it alone," he said while took out five cans of Mountain Dew from the fridge and put them on the island.

"We just feed her and let her take a shower and then poof! She will be back to her normal self. And again, even her normal self was still scares the hell outta me, though," I replied and shudder at the thought she was upstairs, in my room, pissed about something. "Are we going to die, Scott?" I blurted out.

"Why would you two shitheads want to die?" I leaped out from my seat and effectively tumbling down on the floor, a string of curse words escaping my lips.

"Dude! Never do that again. You almost give me a heart attack," I huffed angrily and stood up while my hand rubbing my chest, trying to calm down my heartbeat that was spiked up from the shocked. This girl is really begin to creep me out! Was she floating or what because none of us heard her foot steps.

"Such a wimp," she smirked and sat on the chair next to me while grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and open it.

"I'm not a wimp!" I huffed at her but she ignored me like I'm just some annoying breeze of wind. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you suppose to wait for us upstairs?" I asked while took a can of Mountain Dew and opened it before drank it. Ah~ our favorite drink from the start we tasted it when we were thirteen. Heaven~

"Are you ordering me, Stiles?" she asked murderously and glance at me.

I gulped down my lump back to my throat. I am so fucking dead! "Nope!" I shook my head furiously. I don't have any idea why I was so scared with this girl instead of her beautiful face. If she act a little nice, I might be have a crush on her. Hell, even whole school might head over heels on her. She instead want to act brutal, sadistic teenage girl who have mental problem. It's not like she was crazy or whatever you want to assume but her mental that can make people shit on their pants just because she glared at them.

There was a knocked on the door when she tried to shot back, which I'm so grateful, and she got up and walked to the door. I looked at Scott and he looked at me. He mouthed at me 'Did you see that?' and I nodded slowly and mouth opened and closed like a goldfish need oxygen, not believing what just I watched. Ellie Trumbald never get the pizza by herself. Like _never_. She usually ordered us around even she was less than three feet from the door.

When she came back, she put down the pizzas's box on the island and opened it. She took one slice and shoved half of it in her mouth. Yup, instead of her being a girl, she doesn't have any manner like one. She chewed while humming _that_ song again. You know, the one that I mention _'she hummed a song that I've never heard of'_.

"I'm going to poke your fucking eyes out from its socket if you guys don't start eat this pizza or do something more useful than staring at me," she said, not bothered to look at us and continue eat her pizza. So, we do as she told us to do. We took a slice and eat it quietly, doesn't want to make this Medusa madder than before.

"Stiles, say something," she demanded after two slices of pizza already stored in her stomach. She clearly annoyed with this silence as she shifted her seat to get some comfy.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"Because I asked you nicely motherfucker," she smiled sweetly at me and took one more slice of pizza. Well, if you guys don't know her, yeah you will see that she was smiling sweetly but I knew her for nine freaking years and I knew which one sweet and which want evil.

"Ookaaaaaay. If I ask you why you are in a bad mood, are you going to kill me?" I asked cautiously and took a chance to glance at Scott. He also looked cautiously at her.

She stopped chewing her big bite of pizza and put it down in the box before she swallowed it. How come she can even do that, swallowed a freaking half of the pizza, without choking to death? Urgh, Universe must have love her so much. She looked at me and then at Scott. Not like she used to look at us; like mocking or evil or sarcastic look. It just a mere empty look.

"Why are you two still stick around me?" Scott choked his drink on the island and coughed horribly that his face turned to red while I was just gaping my mouth in disbelieve. Who is this person? Fuck, someone has kidnapped Ellie and impersonated her.

"Scott, call my dad. Tell him, Ellie has been kidnapped," I said in serious tone. Then I looked at her, "Who are you? Where's Ellie Trumbald? What the hell did you do to her?"

She chuckled lightly and the chuckled turned to frown. "Is it because you can hide porn magazines in my house? Or is it because of I have lots of money?" she asked, stared at the pizza while her index finger circling the top of the can.

I sent telepathic message to Scott with my gaze, 'Some shit going on to her.' And hey, he received the message when he nodded with serious face. See, we have some cool connection. How awesome was that?

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Scott asked, cautious that laced with worried. How much Ellie being bitch and cruel to us, she still our best friend okay. My Catwoman and Scott's Wonderwoman.

She sighed heavily and covered her face with her hands -elbows were rested on the island. "I overheard my friends said something about me and it was fucking not nice. At all," she whispered that I even barely heard it.

She then let down her hands and looked at us with this sorrow eyes again. The one that when we asked about her mother. So lonely and full with sorrow. "It just -It was when I was a toilet to take a piss," Okay, we didn't need that details but hey, we don't want to die too early so we just shut up and let her continue. Besides, she's in depressed right now and at the same time unpredictable. "They talking about me. They said that I'm too rough and used too much cursed words. Well, fuck them, right?" she looked at us, hoping us to agreed. Ellie, my dear, you are using too much cursed words and rough even we, the boys, had to admit it. Instead of saying that, we just nodded in agreement. We are supportive friends after all. "And they said that they stay friend with me just because that I have money to buy them those cool and pretty clothes for them and I have this awesome house for them to waste their time. They used me. How could they? I was sincerely befriend with them and this is what I got? I even protected them when some jackasses tried to grope their small tits or when those bitches that tried to bully them. What the hell?" she finished and raked her hair with her both hands and clenched it tightly before he rested her head on the edge of the island.

"You still have us," Scott said while held her hand gently and gave a dopey smiled at her.

"Yeah, why don't you just hang out with like we used to, Elle? To tell you the truth, I want the three of us hang out together _again_ neither in school or out of school. And about those bitches, just ignore them or we can walk pass them while stick out our middle finger at them, how's that?" I grinned at her and wiggled my eyebrows playfully at her, tried to make her happy. It's okay if it just a little happy. As long as she stay happy.

"Besides, I can introduce you to my girlfriend and her friend. They were awesome, y'know," Scott said, a little too happy.

She shot her head up swiftly, which made the both of us flinched a little, and looked at Scott with disbelief. "You already have girlfriend?" Scott nodded slowly. "Why in the fucking world you didn't tell me?" she looked incredulously at Scott and then turned her attention to me. "And you? Do you already lose you virginity?"

Okay, now maybe the time that the both of us going to die. Goodbye, world. Goodbye mom and dad. Goodbye to all my friend. Goodbye to my *cough* crush *cough*. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst.

"Finally! My boys has grown up," Did I heard wrong? Am I dead already? I slowly -really,really slowly open my eyes and saw she's smiling at me and then to Scott.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

She gave me are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. "Why would I want to be mad?"

"I don't know. Because we didn't tell you sooner? And FYI, I'm still a freaking virgin."

"Not a surprise," she choked bluntly and shoved back the leftover pizza in her mouth. "Anyway, thanks for the invitation to hang out with you two losers but no thanks. I can handle myself pretty well. I'm a badass motherfucker, remember?" she pointed at her t-shirt. "Aaand whatever you do in the school are not my problem, so fuck whoever you want," she continued.

"Are you ashamed to hang out with us at school?" I blurted out. Oh shit! What the hell, mouth? Are trying to get us kill? Fuck you! "What I mean is... Is that- err...," I stuttered, really don't know what to explain. My brain just doesn't want to cooperate with me this time. Thanks, brain! "I'm sorry," that's all my brain could work up.

"It's not because I'm ashamed, Stiles," she said softly. Wow, this was new. No threat, no kicked me on the shin, no usual things she could said that made me trembled to death. She sighed heavily and smiled at me then at Scott. "You know what, fine. I'll hang out with you guys at school tomorrow and introduce me to whoever you guys hang out with and of course, Scott, your girlfriend too. How's that?" she said, still smiling. Creepy girl -but in the nice way creepy girl.

"Really?" Scott's face lit up and his lips curved into wide smile. She just nodded her head.

"Yeah. Besides, sometimes I'm kinda curious how are you guys survive without me," she said after swallowed the last bite of her pizza. Then, she looked in doubt. "Can I ask something? Tell the truth, okay," she said in whispering voice.

I knitted my eyebrows. Is she just asking permission to ask a question? Is this some kind of hallucination or what because this girl is no in freaking way was Ellie Trumbald. It seems Scott also thought the same as he just stared at Ellie like she was an alien from the outer space.

"So?" she snapped a little and fidgeted uncomfortably under our gazes on her.

"Yeah, sure. Just asked, Elle," I finally said after, I don't know, a few minutes, I guess.

"Are you two afraid of me?" she mumbled, eyes rested on the island. Since when Ellie Trumbald found my kitchen island so freaking interesting? Is she on drugs?

I blinked my eyes so quick that I thought I didn't even blink. I glanced over at Scott. He just gaped his mouth and his brown eyes widened at Ellie.

"You know what, don't answer," she said and put her hands in defense, eyes still on stared the island, avoiding to make any eye contact with us. "I actually knew it already. Just want some confirmation from you guys. Am I really that scary?" she then looked up at us with her big, emerald eyes.

"Is it okay for us to be honest?" I asked cautiously and face palm myself when her eyes flashed hurt and mortified. She's offended by it. "No, Elle. I'm not trying to offend you, really. It just a mere question. To tell the truth, you are pretty scary but at the same time you're my best friend. Scott's best friend. We knew each other for almost a decade now and neither of us tried to avoid you. In fact, we still hang out with each other and spent most of our money on pizzas and Mountain Dews. Did we ever complain? No. And you always covered things for us from our parents when we get in troubles _and _you pretended like nothing happened after that so that we don't feel guilty about it. Even you don't want to admit it and going to strangle me after I said this, you actually care about me and Scott deep down in your heart, right? Okay, now you can maim me to death. Go on," I braced myself and crossed my arms on my chest.

She laughed. She laughed so hard that she had to clutch her stomach and after a few seconds, Scott joined in and I'm the last. It has been so long ago for us to laugh together like this. In fact, she never laugh like this after her dad died.

"Man, you're funny," she finally said. "I _am_ care about you two Stiles, and I'm not _ashame_ to admit that," she smiled, her voice mixed a little with sarcastic of the word 'ashame'. "I'm sorry, though," her smile faded away. I hate that. Her face always looked stunning when she smile like that.

"Nah, it's nothing. We already used to it and by that it's mean we accepted you just the way you are. Or maybe you can be a _little_, just a little, nicer to us," Scott said while his thumb and index finger show how much the little he was talking about at Ellie. And I nodded in agreement, still too cautious to say anything that might upset this girl.

She smiled and nodded at the same time. "Yeah, I can do that. Now, come. I want my bro hug. C'mere!" she held out her arms and yeah, me and Scott grinned goofily before accepted her hug and finished the pizzas, she ate the whole large pizza and three cans of Mountain Dew, and jumped up from the seat and headed to the door. "See you guys at lunch tomorrow!" and after that she get out and drove off.

"Are we sharing a dream?" Scott asked after a few moments while took the empty cans and threw it in the bin. "Because if this was just a dream, I don't wanna to wake up, man."

"Same here," I breathed out and threw the boxes of empty pizza in the bin. I walked Scott to the door and bid goodbye to him and drove off. I walked upstairs and changed my clothes to PJ's.

"There will be a long day tomorrow," and then I dozed off.

oOo

_*Third's person POV*_

It was lunch when she just stood there, scanning the cafeteria to find a desk so she can ravished her food because now she doesn't have friend anymore and yeah, she's a loner now. Ellie started to walk when she spotted a round desk at the corner of the cafeteria and took a seat. Lucky to her that the seat she sat was near the wall so she leaned on it while put her feet on the the other seat and plugged earphones in her ears and took an apple before she opened an ancient book that she brought from home and begun to read it.

She was not a deaf girl but she just ignored when someone, no, a bunch of students, took a seat and surrounded the table. She took a big bite of the apple and continued reading her book, not bothering to look at them.

"So, you're going to ignore us for the rest of the lunch?" Stiles said and push her book down that covered her face from the rest of them. She scanned each of them. Yeah, she knew all of them. Freaking famous groups from lacrosse team and their girlfriend, maybe, that she didn't give a shit at all. She put the book down on the desk and took one more bite of the apple. "Names," she demand.

"What? You don't know who we are?" a dirty blonde guy asked incredulously and look at her like she was being a stupid for not knowing for they are.

She chewed and swallowed. "Actually I don't give a fuck who the hell you are but since these two idiots want me to be buddy buddy with their friends, so they expect me to be nice with you guys and just shut up and tell me your name," Ellie shot back with a sarcastic sweet smile at the guy.

"You should know that all of them mostly were in the same class with you, Elle," Scott added cynically.

"Is that so? Not worth my attention apparently," she replied.

They all shut their mouth, too stunned to say a word except for Stiles that was rolled his eyes and Scott who groaned. They both sat next to Ellie but Scott a little further because of Ellie's feet on the seat.

"Let me do the job or there will be world war three here," Stiles breathed out annoyingly. "So, this is Ellie Trumbald, our best childhood friend. Elle, this is Erica Reyes," he pointed at the blonde chick next to him that smirked at her.

"I like you, Ellie. We can be best buddy, trust me," she said, still smirking at her. Ellie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Next to her is her boyfriend and also lacrosse player, Vernon Boyd but you can just called him Boyd. He does not like when people called him Vernon," Stiles continued. She looked at Boyd. He was a dark-skinned guy with no hair and a tough body. Lacrosse player, of course. Then again, she begin to question herself how the hell Stiles managed to become a main player with that scrawny little body _and _Scott with that brainless head. She let the questions stored in her mind just because she promised that she's going to act nice with them.

"Vernon," Ellie said simply and smirked when Boyd glared at her. Erica laughed while patted her boyfriend's shoulder. She just like irritating people, out of boredom.

"I definitely like you," Erica laughed again.

"Really, Elle? Really?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at her and she just shrugged her shoulder.

"Just continue," she demanded.

Stiles rolled his eyes again but followed the order. "And next to him is Danny Mahealani and his boyfriend, Isaac Lahey."

She looked at the couple. She knew one of them, though. The oblong face-shaped and spiky dark hair and have a dimple when he smiled politely at her was Danny. How she knew when she just said that she didn't give a fuck about them? Well, this one because she used to be pair with him in biology class once before and he was freaking genius man! So yeah, she remembered. Just him. While the other one has dark brown hair and blue eyes and thin lips that curved a smile at her. So, she just gave him a curt nod.

"I know Danny. He used to be my pair in the biology class. You're a smart dude, man," she said and replied the smile with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks," he taken aback a little that this girl knew him aside from she just said about don't give a fuck about them. "You also smart, Ellie," he praised and smiled.

"Nah, no need to be Mister Nicey-Pants here. I don't have any clue what the hell Miss Cozart taught in the class from A to Z," she said while eyeing the curly fries on Stiles' tray. "Hey, are you going to eat that or not? I'm hungry," she pointed at the curly fries.

"You still hungry?" the girl next to Scott asked in disbelief.

Ellie raised an eyebrow to her. "Is that wrong?" the girl shook her head slowly.

"Why should I give it to you? You knew well that these fries was my favorite" Stiles responded, cutting off the girl to shot back to Ellie.

"It just like watching a movie, y'know. You introducing them to me and the fries will get cold if someone not eat it. Plus, I'm still hungry," she explained with blunt face.

"You can have my sandwiches if you want to," the girl offered with a smile and handed a brown paper bag to her. She took it and open the brown paper that have four chicken sandwiches before begun devoured one of it.

"It's good. Continue, Stiles," she demanded again, but this time with a smile on her face, definitely pleased with the sandwich.

"Next to Isaac is Jackson Whittermore," she looked at Jackson. The one that being jackass for her not to know who they were.

"I don't like you," he said honestly and gave Ellie his best disdained look. She can heard the girls, Stiles and Scott gasped -but her best friends were gasped out of fear- and Boyd smiled brightly for how straight forward Jackson was.

Ellie scoffed. "Is that all you can said to be badass and cool? 'I don't like you'? What are we, five? What an amateur," she scoffed and waved her hand in dismissive.

"What the hell you just saying?" Jackson asked in murderous voice, trying to threaten this petite girl.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I stuttered?" All of them laughed so hard that other teenagers looked at them with interest except Boyd, who just twitched his lips. Trying to hold his laugh, maybe? Who cares?

"Wha-"

"Shut up, Jackson. Stiles going to introduce me now," the strawberry blonde girl next to him said in a firm voice while flipped her hair smugly. And he shut up but his eyes were fixed at Ellie like he will going to punch her pretty face and he does not want to give a shit if this human was a girl or a boy.

"Lydia Martin," the girl said smiled and reached out her white-creamy hand across the desk to her, not waiting for Stiles to introduce her. Ellie raised her eyebrow again and slowly took the offered hand and shook it. "Pleasure," she added. Ellie just gave a curt nod and continue eating her sandwich.

"And this one is Allison Argent," Scott said, cutting Stiles from introducing the girl that gave her the sandwiches earlier, with a dopey smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks for these," she said while waving the sandwich on her hand. "So, you're must be the girl that Scott mention last night," she continued while glanced over Scott for affirmation and he nodded excitingly.

"Are you sure you want to eat all the sandwiches?" Allison asked. "I brought that sandwiches for Scott and I but Scott told me that you're grouchy when you hungry."

"I am pretty sure I want to eat all these sandwiches and yes, I'm not in the best mood when I'm hungry," she replied and shot a sharp glance at Scott, who dared to talk about her at his bitch. _Be nice, Ellie. Be nice_, her inner voice told her.

"Don't you worry that you might gained weight by eating such a humongous amount of carbs?" Lydia asked in dramatical way and narrowed her eyes at the food like it was a threat to be exterminate.

Stiles and Scott both scoffed at the same time as if Lydia said something funny and ridiculous. "She's never gained any weight or height since she's thirteen," Stiles said and Scott clamped his mouth, tried to hold his laughter.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Stilinski," Ellie said sarcastically and shoved the sandwiches into her mouth.

"And she doesn't gained any manner either," Jackson spatted. Ellie tilted her head and looked fake innocently at the guy and showed her middle finger at him.

"How you do that?" Erica asked in awe. Well, of course she will be amazed when a girl doesn't have to worry about how much her eat but not going to gain any weight.

"No heavy make-up and high in metabolism, I guess," Ellie answered.

Ellie felt like someone was watching her so she searched around the cafeteria with her eyes and landed on those bitches that were sitting two desk away from where she sat. They were murmuring something and look disdainfully at her.

"What are you bitches looking at?" she raised her voice that drew lots of attentions but she didn't care whoever staring at her now. All of her new friends whipped their heads to look at the four girls that blushed in shame. "Want me to do the kicking thing again? I don't have any doubt to not miss it this time,"she added and raised her two hands and showed them her middle fingers. The girls jumped up from their seats and quickly exited the cafeteria.

Ellie tsked while smirking. "Candy-ass bitches."

"Are you not telling us something, Elle?" Stiles asked and crossed his arms on his chest -feeling a bit bold- like a father interrogate his daughter way.

"Oh, I forgot. After they finished bitching about how _awesome_ I was, I get out from the toilet and kicked the sink in front of them. Actually, the kick was meant for Jean, as she's the most annoying one, but she have a good reflexes so she barely managed to avoid it. Such a lucky bitch, aren't she? Oh, and the sink kinda broken from my super-awesome kick," she explained like it was nothing and drank half of bottle of orange juice.

"You did what?!" Stiles shouted in shock but immediately shut his mouth tight when Ellie glanced at him sharply.

"So that was you, huh?" Erica said and smirked at her. "You pretty cool, Ellie. Let's be best friend," she smiled.

Ellie just shrugged her shoulder and glanced when someone came toward them. She just stared at the person until that person stood behind Jackson. He has het black spiky hair and lemongrass eyes. His body, just like Boyd, bulk with muscles but still has a male model outline body that popped out from Hugo Boss ads. "Sorry I'm late, coach calling," he explained, short and simple. He looked around to find a seat and the only seat that available was occupied by Ellie's feet. She knew about it but she just ignored.

"Move your feet, Ellie. _Please_?," Stiles pleaded.

She grunted under her breath and reluctantly removed her feet and that guy sat next to her which made her tense automatically and she slightly clenched her jaw. "So, you're the new friend of Stiles, huh?" he asked gruffly. Ellie remained silent and ignored completely from the guy beside her.

"Ellie, this is Derek Hale. Our lacrosse team captain and he was a year older than us, so please be nice," Stiles said and whispered at the last sentence. "Derek, this is Ellie Trumbald," he added with a smile and Derek nodded. To be honest, he's noticed that Ellie tensed when Derek sat next to her and her expression changed even before his captain sat next to her.

There was an eerie silence lingered around them even though the cafeteria was so freaking noisy. It was just for a few seconds when Ellie's phone rang signaling she got a new message.

"Ellie, why don't you come to our practice after school this evening? You can hang out with the girls while waiting for us," Danny said, purely want to break the awkward silence.

Ellie, who was reading her text message and not bothered to look at Danny, just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure. Whatever," and she got up from the seat and pulled a couple of bills from her blue loose jeans' pocket and handed it to Allison. "This for the sandwiches. It's really good."

Allison pushed the bills away gently and smiled at her. "I made it myself, so no need to pay." Ellie shrugged her shoulders again and shoved back the bills inside her pocket.

"Where do think you're going? We still have time, y'know. Like thirty freaking minutes,"Stiles said mockingly and glared at Ellie, who he thought was rude leaving them when they wanted to be friends with her.

Ellie understood very well how her best friend felt right now as she knew it kinda mannerless for her to leave them when they acted nice with her but she really have to go. "Stiles, my man, your friends were all awesome, even Jackson," Jackson grumbled and glared at her which she returned with a smirk, "But, I really have to go, dude. Got other stuffs to do."

"What stuff?" Scott shot.

Ellie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Urgh, girl stuff. You know, took a dump or flirted like a slut." Isaac and Erica burst in laughter while the other just gawked slightly except for Jackson, the douche who looked disgust at her, and Stiles and Scott who already used to her attitude and also Derek, who she doesn't even spare a glance what his reaction was.

"Elle," Stiles whined.

"There, there, my loyal slave. I'm not kidding when I said I have stuff to do and I promise you that I'll come to your practice, okay?" she patted Stiles's head lightly while shoved the book that she's been reading earlier into the bag and slung it on her shoulder. "Adios, muchachos!" she salute playfully and grinned at Stiles and Scott before she was gone from the entrance door of cafeteria.

oOo

"What's the reason for your lateness, Miss Trumbald? You never late for my class before," Mr. Harris said sternly when she entered the chemistry class.

"My t-shirt got dirty and I have to clean it up," she answered honestly. Mr. Harris looked at her t-shirt that was half wet on the bottom and there were still have red stains that contrast her white color of the t-shirt.

"This is the first and the last one, Miss Trumbald," he warned her. "Go take your seat," he continued and turned around to the blackboard.

Ellie scanned the class to the whole class. Erica was seating with Isaac at the fifth row, which the last one, on the left while Stiles and Scott in front of them. Lydia and Allison was next to them on the right while Jackson and Boyd in front of them. The only empty one was next to Danny, the second row on the right, and when they made eye contact, he smiled politely at her and she walked over and sat. Well, at least it's Danny, so that was not that bad. Plus, everyone like Danny.

"What's wrong with your shirt?" he whispered worriedly once she put her butt on the chair.

"Nothing, just student from the culinary class slipped her foot in front of me while brought a bowl of red cream. It's not a big deal," she smiled reassuringly at him and waved her hand dismissively.

Danny nodded, not intend to pry whatever had just happened to his new friend. To tell the truth, he likes Ellie Trumbald despite she has snarky mouth and ill-mannered. She's easy to approach even he barely knew her and she has these things that made people comfortable to be around her and at the same time intimidate if they were too close to her. Plus, she's honest and and don't give a shit about other people's opinions about her. She just that carefree and pretty awesome because she easily countered every Jackson's word and that was way not an easy task, except for Lydia. However, right now she's keeping a secret. He can see clearly that the stained on her shirt was not from red cream because it smell like a paint marker. Plus, her right palm was so red and he can saw a long, thin scrape on her right palm that still fresh red and tiny dots of blood.

He rummaged his bag to find a plaster for her. He always bring the plasters in his bag, just in case though he didn't it at all. "Here," he handed the flesh-color plaster at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then Danny wrote something on a paper. "_Your hurt yourself and you might want to find other excuse if Stiles or Scott ask about the stains because it smelled like paint_," he passed it toward her and pointed at the scrape on her palm. She tensed and bit her lower lip before slowly took the plaster. "Thanks," she muttered and patched the wound. He just nodded and none of them tried to say anything after that.

After, what it seems, twenty minutes, Ellie let out her breath and turned her head to look at Danny. "Look, I know what're you thinking but please don't tell Stiles or Scott. They will pestering me around if they knew about this scrape," she muttered. Danny looked at her. She looked desperate to keep -whatever was this- as a secret.

"_I won't tell them if you tell me what was really happened_," he scribbled again on a paper and smirked mischievously.

She grumbled quietly and took out her phone from her pocket and tapped on it and handed it to Danny. He raised and eyebrow but still took the phone. He was freeze when he saw the picture. He felt a churn in his stomach and have the urge to crush this phone right now but he didn't do it because he don't know how strong Ellie was since Stiles and Scott always have some bruises on their bodies when they changed their clothes in the locker room last year. So, no thank you. It was a picture of a locker that has a red word of 'WHORE' on it.

"_Who did this?_" he scribbled again and handed back the phone.

"Just some bitches that vexed with me," she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "But, I already washed it, though. I used metal scrub that I stole from janitor closet," she added.

"_Why would they did that? I mean, don't they scares of you? No offense_," he wrote and expressed his confusion at her. Whoever did this, really have a freaking dead wish. He knew Ellie kinda famous in Beacon Hills High for her brutality and also known for her brain among the teachers; straight A's and submitted whatever the assignments were faster than everyone else can do.

"Apparently, not. Now, we better stop this right now or Ha-"

"Mahealani! Trumbald!" Mister Harris barked loudly, all heads turned to the said students. They both wince and turned to look at their chemistry teacher. "Do you want to share with the class what the hell are you two doing?" he folded his arms on his chest and stood firmly on the ground while stared scornfully at them.

"Err, I asked some questions that relate to chemistry?" Ellie said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Ask. Me." Mr. Harris demand.

"It's my faul-" Danny wanted to explain but Ellie cut off him first. After all, it was his fault for asking many questions at her.

"I can't," she blurted out quickly.

The teacher cocked his eyebrow. "Why the hell you can't, Miss Trumbald?"

"Because," she made a thinking face and grinned goofily at Mr. Harris. "_Because _I asked Danny if he want to have a '_chemistry'_ with me? You know what I mean? Not chemistry like you usually teach in the class, sir," she wiggled her eyebrows and heard small chuckles from all over the class.

Mister Harris gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist while glared daggers at Ellie. "Detention after school, Turmbald. Library," he said and turned back to his blackboard, continue where he left off. She tsked, definite displeased with the detention.

"You shouldn't do that!" Danny said in quiet tone, bewildered of Ellie's action. He can felt a pair of eyes bored through his skull but he ignored it, knew who's the owner of the eyes.

"Don't worry about it and shut up or I'm going to end up having another detention," she said and put her index finger on her lips. And yeah, they stayed silent until the class ended while ignoring the stares from behind them, knowing the bunch of pairs of eyes.

"Remember, zip your mouth," she said warningly at Danny after the class has ended and he nodded at her with a smile. She gathered her chemistry books and put it inside her bag and walked to the door and just a feet out from the classroom, her right arm was linked by Stiles and the other was by Scott. "What the hell?" she squeaked a little, bombshell from the quick actions.

They both dragged her, practically lifted her since her weight was a little bit lighter than a normal sixteen years old teenage girl. When they finally at Scott's locker, they cornered her with arms cross on their chests respectively.

"What?" she asked when the teenage boys just looking at her.

"What exactly you and Danny talking about? Don't you dare telling shit, Elle. We know that's not the truth. And why your shirt wet and smelled like paint? What did you do this time, woman? You know what, don't answer that because I don't know if I want to involve with your monkey attitude, kicking and punching people all that stuff. But, I can't do that! Scott can't do that even he's an oblivious guy! _Because_ we are your best fucking friends! You better tell me the truth right now or so help me, young woman!" Stiles nagged like a mom while put his hands on his hips. A mom, huh? Her lips curved upward a little.

"What's wrong with me flirting with Danny? He's cute," she winked at him, avoiding the second topic, and giggled when Scott gaped in disbelief.

"You-You like Danny?! But- But, he... He loves Isaac!" Scott stuttered and leaned on the locker to support his body from fell down on the floor.

"You idiot! She's obviously lying," Stiles smacked Scott's head on the back and shook his head before he looked at Ellie. "So?"

"You use it well, Stilinski. The power of friend that I honorarily gave last night, huh?" she poked at his chest and grinned at him. She sighed when he just shrugged. "It's really nothing. Just that we both already learned today's lesson, so it fucking boring that we had to sit there like two nerd students and had to fight the urge to stomp out from the class. But hey, we can't do that. Why? Because Mr. Harris is not a very nice person as he threat his students that he will degrade chem result to whoever tried to skip his class. I want my result don't have any defect, like _at all,_ so no thank you, Mister Talk-a-Lot," she explained.

"Anyway," she cut off Stiles when he tried to say something. "Since I have a detention today, so I can't come to your practice. Sorry, dude. Maybe next time, okay," she continued and fished out her phone and unlocked it. A new fucking message. She sighed when her mom's name appeared on the screen.

"Who's that from?" Scott asked, perked up his neck to peek at the screen but Ellie was faster when she shoved it back into her pocket.

"Mom."

Both Scott and Stiles shut their mouth tightly and nodded at her. Sensitive topic. Avoid it. Checked, Stiles made a mental list.

"Hey, I still have Calculus class. Stiles, I come for dinner tonight. See ya!" she jogged, slipped away from the boys, while waving her hand at them with a smile.

Stiles huffed angrily but not for long as smile curved on his lips when Ellie's figure gone from his sight. "Man, she really being tolerant with us."

Scott grinned at him and drapped his arm around Stiles's shoulder and both of them went to their locker room to change for their lacrosse practice.

oOo

Ellie grumbled under her breath, clearly... No, not clearly. It's _fucking_. Yeah! She was fucking pissed at whoever down there, ringing her doorbell continuously, disturbing her beautiful sleep on fucking early in the Saturday morning. Doesn't they know that Ellie is not a freaking morning person?

She got up from her bed, knowing that that asshole down there were not going to stop until the door was open, walked lazily -not bothered how she was look like now because she knew too well how she's looks like right now. With her blue plaid PJ's pants and black t-shirt that hugged his upper body perfectly and messy long hair that some locks sticks here and there with eyes still half-opened.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fucking coming, you fucking asshat!" she yelled infuriating while walking down on the stairs and to the door.

"What the hell do you want from me, fuckface?" she shouted irately while opened the door, not caring who the hell the person. Her eyes squinted as the brightness of the sun shone right into her eyes. "Urgh, the fuck this sun?" she grumbled. Once her pupils has adjusted to overcome the sunlight problem, she turned to look at the asshole who disturbing her. Assholes actually. Danny and Isaac.

"What do you want?" she growled while leaned on the doorframe and folded her arms over the chest. "Two minutes for you two shitty brats to explain what in the fucking hell do you guys disturbing me so fucking early in the Saturday morning," she ordered, eyes glared ghastly at them.

Danny fidgeted uncomfortably and flinched when Ellie eyeballing him with I-going-to-kill-you-for-fun look. Then, he glanced over at Isaac, who seems undeterred with the death threat. "Isaac want to know what we were talking at the chemistry class last week. I cannot keep any secret from him anymore. So, I came here to ask for your permission," he explained.

"Yeah, what the hell did you two talking about, huh? What so secret about it until this guy cannot tell me at all? Urgh, all of these made me want to punch you," Isaac said, controlling his anger at the sleepy girl in front of him.

"Isaac!" Danny raised his voice and the dark curly-haired boy just shrugged his shoulder.

Ellie studying both of them with silence and sighed heavily. "Do you know how to cook?" she asked.

Danny and Isaac looked at each other with fazed eyes and back to Ellie. "I'm not a chef but I can cook," Isaac said, stump at the unexpected question and more stump that he actually answered the question.

She nodded and walked back to the house, leaving the door open. "I want pancakes and hot cocoa ready when I'm done shower," she requested as she walked through the hallway just to halt and turned back to them. "By the way, who's rang the bell?" she cocked her eyebrow innocently.

"It's me, of course! You made my boyfriend keep a secret from m-" before Isaac could finish his sentence, he's been front flipped and landed on the floor with loud thump. "Fuck!" he winced in pain and looked at Ellie, who looked down at him and smirked evilly.

"Never do that again," she smiled sweetly and climbed the stairs. "Kitchen. Now!" she shouted.

"I already told you, don't make her annoyed. That's what you get, dude," Danny said while helping his boyfriend got up.

"She's strong," Isaac stated, appalled at how strong Ellie was as she easily flipped a big, tall guy like him.

"Just- Just don't make her mad anymore, okay. I don't want to go to my boyfriend's funeral too soon," Danny said worriedly.

Isaac grinned at him and pecked on Danny's lips. "Don't worry about it. I'm fast in healing and that girl ain't gonna kill me," he intertwined his finger with Danny's and kissed on the back of the hand before gently tugged his boyfriend to the kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast for Ellie.

After half an hour, Ellie skipping down the stairs, full dress with deep red baggy cargo pants with black belt and short-yet-loose grey t-shirt that has big, black star printed on it that exposed a little of her belly and white canvas shoes. She also wear a brown leather wristband on the right wrist while white U2 watch on the left -entering the kitchen and hopped down on the white chair next to Danny at the black marble island while Isaac busied himself making pancake. She humming while inhaled the nice aroma of the pancake but she halted her humming immediately when she noticed something missing.

"Where's hot cocoa?" she asked, frown formed on her face.

They both looked at her. "Sorry, I don't know how to make one. We usually drank coffee or tea for breakfast," Isaac explained while flipped the pancake.

"Here, have some. Isaac's coffee very good, y'know. He can be an excellent barista with this gifted talent," Danny added while put the blue mug, full with black coffee, in front of Ellie.

She pursed her lips in disgust at the coffee. She pushed the mug away from her with her index finger as if it was offended her. "I don't drink coffee because bitter things made me want to puke and tea made my stomach gas. So, no thank you,"she still eyeing the mug with disdain look and stood up from her seat and went to the big,two-doors metallic fridge and took a carton of milk. She grabbed a glass in the cabinet above the fridge and poured the milk into it.

"That's the first time I heard that someone, _a teenager _to be specific, cannot drink coffee," Isaac said, amused, while turned to look at the girl and smirked at her.

"If you wanna said that I'm a kid for not drink a freaking coffee, you might want to re-think that carefully because last time someone called me that, he end up in the hospital for broken bones and fractures ribs," she said casually and drank the milk.

They both gulped and continued to do whatever they doing right now (Danny was eating; Isaac was cooking). Ellie got back to the table and chomped the pancake with the fork and bite it. She hummed, pleased with the taste.

"You know what, how about you come to my house on weekdays, Isaac? We can have a breakfast first before heading to school. How's that? Danny can come too so it wouldn't be super duper awkward," she suggested and chomped on the middle of the mini rounded pancake and shoved it all in her mouth. Danny looked at her with awe while Isaac gaped his mouth.

"Why do you think I want to make a breakfast for you on weekdays? You're not even pay me," Isaac halfheartedly snarled at her, still awing at this girl for eating whole pancake with just a bite. How crazy was that? But then again, the pancake was smaller than the other people usual made.

"Oh, that's easy. One hundred bucks for a meal. How's that sound?" Isaac turned his head around to face Ellie so fast that he thought he might get a whiplash.

"You're kidding, right?" Isaac asked in disbelief. He waited patiently for Ellie to answer as the said girl was chewing her pancake while humming like a little girl.

"Did I look like I'm kidding with you? I'm barely knew you and I front flipped you like a badass girl from fighting game. Why would I want to joke around with you? Puh-_lease,_"she said after swallowed hard the last bit on the mouth.

"Exactly!" Isaac flailed his arms. "You made my boyfriend keeping a secret from me and you just hurt my dignity as a man and a lacrosse player. Then, you want me to cook for you, the hell?" he knitted his eyebrows together. "And back to the reason why we came here for the first place. Explain," he commanded.

"Long story short. Danny threaten me to tell him my secret," she stated simply.

"That's _too _short."

"Urgh. Such a demanding kid," Ellie rolled her eyes. "Why I always attracted idiots to be friends with me?"

"Just tell the truth, Trumbald or no breakfast for you," Isaac glared at her.

Ellie rolled her eyes and huffed irritatingly. "You're just like Stiles. Fine but no Scott and no Stiles or your little gang. Just you and Danny. You got that? I did this for Danny's sake since he totally devoted himself for you. I don't even know why he did that," she shook her head dramatically.

"That's what it called love, Ellie. _Love._ And yeah, cool. I can promise that as long as no secret between me and Danny," Isaac said while sat opposite to Ellie and took a sip of coffee that she pushed away before.

"Someone sent me a picture of my locker that has 'WHORE' wrote on it," she handed her phone at him. The screen showed the picture message of her locker. "So, I have to clean it up by using metal scrub that I stole from janitor closet and used my shirt to wiped the leftovers stain. That's why I late for class and my cloth wet. And Danny, being a good guy he is or just a nosy guy, notice the scrape on my palm," she showed the still-red scrape on her palm at him. "He gave me a plaster. So, at that time I knew what he will going to do, because hey, I'm a freaking genius. He's going to tell Stiles and Scott. You boyfriend here, my dear stranger-but-still-in-friend-terms, Mr. Isaac Lahey," she said mockingly. "Has threaten me to tell what happened. I was being an innocent, cute teenage girl has no choice but complied. End of story."

"Wow," Isaac whispered, eyes fixed on the phone's screen. "Do you know who did this?"

"Aw, care about me, aren't you?" Ellie wiggled her eyebrow which made Danny smiled gently at her. Thought about her being tough and ignorant at the same time.

"This is serious, dude. You should make a report to principal," Isaac said seriously, ignoring the joke. Danny's smiled faded and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you should do that or it will getting worse," he said, supporting his boyfriend suggestion.

"Aww, you guys really sweet. But, no-" her words left hanging when her phone ringing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' loudly. She stared at the phone for a moment before she answered the call. "Hey, mom." "Sometimes it's good to wake up early, mom." "Just pancake and milk." "No, it's not Stiles who made my pancake." "He's my friend. Er, actually he's Stiles and Scott's friend." She silent for a few seconds and stared hard at nothing. "Yeah, I'm still here." "Sure, sure. I put on speaker." Then, she looked at her phone and at the boys, who just drank their coffees, before she reluctantly tapped the speaker.

"_Is speaker on?_" a woman's voice echoed in the kitchen.

"Yes," Ellie said quietly.

"_Good morning, Ellie's friend,_" the woman greeted politely.

"Good morning, Mrs. Trumbald," both boys said at the same time.

"_Eh, two boys?_" she taken aback a little.

"I'm Isaac Lahey, I came with my boyfriend, Danny Mahealani to have a chat with Ellie," Isaac said politely and glanced over at Ellie, who just sat silently and stared hard at the phone.

"_Well Isaac, thank you for making breakfast for my daughter. And woke her up. She usually still sleeping at this hour_," Missus Trumbald chuckled softly. "_You too, Danny._"

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just helping a friend," Isaac smirked at Ellie, who stick her tongue out at him.

"_You must be a good friend. Usually Stiles or Scott brought breakfast for her and woke her up. Anyway, was she behave with you two? She's a... Bit rough with people_."

Before Isaac could answered the question, there was a faint giggling little kid on the other side of phone and it just for a nanosecond before Ellie pushed her glass down, scattered on the floor.

"_Ellie, what's going on over there?_" her mother sounded worried.

"Nothing, mom. Just broken glass. Anyway, we're going out after this. So, catch you later," she said and ended the call quickly, doesn't even bother to wait for her mother to respond back.

There was a minute of silence before Ellie got up from her seat and turned her heels, making her back face the boys. "Clean that up, will you?" she said quietly over her shoulder and exited the kitchen.

"Oh, now we become her slaves already?" Isaac sneered while glared at the kitchen entrance, where Ellie just exited. Danny got up from his seat and clean the mess up quietly, fully noted that never talk about her family by both Stiles and Scott.

A minute after he finished clean the mess and Isaac cleaned the dishes, Ellie entered the kitchen and she tossed something at Isaac. He barely managed to catch it as it caught him off guard. He look at the small, silver thing on his palm. He gave Ellie his puzzle look. "Key?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious," she said sarcastically. "You can't get in and making breakfast for me if you don't have a key to my house."

"Hey, I never said I agreed with that," Isaac countered.

"It's not an offer, poodle-boy," she countered back and smirked when his face was red with annoyance. "Anyway, like I said. I paid you, so don't be such a greedy little teen and ask for raise. You also can make yourself at home when you in this house. Play games, swimming in the pool, read book, eat all the food or whatever the hell you idiot want to do. Just no stealing or breaking anything. You can come whenever you want and leave whenever you want. Are we clear?" she explained. "Oh, and never _ever_ try to enter or break the doors that were locked. It's off limits. Do that, I break you fucking neck."

They blinked their eyes rapidly, tried to process all the info that they just got. "You don't have to pay," Isaac said finally and small smiled formed on his lips. "Just have a place to hang out and lots of awesome thigs and food, I think that equal for me to make a breakfast for you," he continued.

"Yeah, to think that Isaac dragged me here early in the morning to interrogate you has turned to this," Danny chuckled lightly while patted gently on Isaac's shoulder.

Ellie just smirked and turned to the window when she heard a familiar sound of beat up jeep in front of the house. She saw Scott looked horrified at Danny's car while Stiles just gawking his mouth with a big Tupperware on his hands.

Suddenly an evil idea popped in her mind. She raked her hair and make it more messy and dashed toward Danny and wrapped her hands around his neck which made Danny froze on the action whilst Isaac stared shockingly at them. "Isaac, hide!" she commanded quickly. Then she looked at Danny. "Pretend that you kiss my neck."

"What the fuck, Ellie?!" Isaac hissed, trying to shoved Ellie's hand away from Danny.

"Just play along, babe," Danny stated simply and Isaac raised an eyebrow at him but obliged like a puppy before he hid behind the island.

They heard the door was slammed open and footsteps and silence filled the air. Stiles sighed while Scott just walking toward the fridge calmly and acted as if what Danny and Ellie doing has not affected him. "You can come out now, Isaac."

Ellie was dumbfounded and froze from stroking Danny's raven-haired that rest on her neck. How they knew? Shit!

"You think you can fool us?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

She and Danny still do not moved which made Scott wrapped his hands around her stomach and easily lifted her away from Danny. "I hate to see other guys touching you."

Ellie pouted and crossed her arms while glared at Scott before shifted to Stiles, who chortled at her while looking amused at her. "How the hell do you know that Isaac was here?" then she looked at Isaac. "You text them don't you?" she squinted her eyes at him.

"Elle, Danny never get out alone after your admitted that you tried to hit on him," Stiles said walked closer to the teen girl and slung his hand around her shoulder, chuckling. "But, still though. I don't like a guy touch you so freely like that. I'm going to kick his ass, be it friend or not."

Ellie grunted and rolled her eyes. "Why are you two being so protective over me? This is so fucking embarrassing."

Scott looked at her like she was an idiot. "Because you're our baby sister," he stated slowly like he explained it to a kid. "Yeah, to see some random guy touched you and all, urgh! Just thinking about it has made my blood boiling! That guy going to kiss you and hug you and then sleep with you and have sex. What if he left you alone first in the morning and thought it was just one night-stand? What if you get pregnant? Your child will be fatherless but they still have Uncle Stiles and Uncle Scott and I will name them Bruce if it's a boy and don't ask me why I name your son Bruce because he'll be badass like Batman and Selina if it's a girl because she'll be sexy as Catwoman and we have to babysit them and play with them and- "

"Stiles!" Scott stopped Stiles from his ranting and gesturing his head to Ellie. Stiles craned his neck to Ellie who was blinking her eyes rapidly at him, mouth shut in a tight line.

"You okay there, Elle?" Stiles asked cautiously.

They all stood in silence before Ellie burst out her laugh and clutched her stomach with her right hand while the other thumping the island repeatedly and tipped her head back before the laugh slowed down. "Oh shit, my jaw just hurt from laughing," she chuckled, amused and happy shone brightly on her eyes. "C'mere you two! Being stupid and cute at the same time is so not fair," she said while gesturing her arms to them, wanna hug.

They just stood there, looking bewilderment at Ellie before their feet started moving at her and when they both in her arms, their body automatically tensed -worried that this might one of her trick to kick or punch them in the gut. "Thank you," she whispered quietly still giggling and tighten her grip on them. They relaxed and hug her back tighter and lifter her from the ground with goofy grins plastered on their lips.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt your family drama thingy and all but me and Danny still here. Hello!" Isaac said while waving his hand at them and the three of them broke the hug with a smile.

"But seriously, dude. Never do that again. If I'm not an expert, you two nearly give me a heart attack," Stiles clamped his mouth as soon as the words get out from his lips and glanced over at Ellie. "I'm sorry, Elle. I didn't mean to-"

"Pft! Why are you apologizing, donkey-head?" she shook her head while smirked at him. "Anyway, I need to go to supermarket to buy some food. Scott, you're coming with me. Oh, I want hot cocoa. They didn't know how to make it. What an idiot," she got up and walked to the door, ignoring Issac cursed her, with Scott tailing behind her.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and leaned on the island once he heard Ellie's car out from her parking lot. "Shit," he muttered. "Why do you have such a freaking big mouth, Stiles?" he cursed himself.

"What?" Danny gave a confuse look at Stiles while Isaac tilted his head on the other side with quirk eyebrow.

He let out another sigh. "Don't you guys remember that I told you that anything about her family was taboo thing for her?" he asked slowly and got two nodded -didn't quite catched what Stiles trying to say. "Duh. Heart attack. Her dad. Died. What so hard to understand that? Jeez," he pursed his lips in annoyed.

"_Oh."_

"Yeah, oh."

Stiles walked to the cabinet where the cocoa powder, white sugar and vanilla extract were restored and poured it in a saucepan and blend it with hot,boiling water. He stirred it for a few minutes before he added milk and vanilla in it and stirred it again until puffs of steam begun to visible and he switches the stove off. He grabbed a mug, then grabbed whipped cream frosting and jelly bean in the fridge and placed those on the island. He then poured the hot cocoa in the mug and frosted the whipped cream on top of it and sprinkled the jelly beans.

"So, you always did this?" Isaac finally asked when Stiles turned to washed the saucepan. "Y'know, the hot cocoa and those scones," he gestured to the Tupperware when Stiles asked "what" at him.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I made the three-meals a day for weekends while Scott did the chores and when I'm done, I help him because there's no way a single person manage to clean this humongous house alone. But, sometimes we just eat dinner neither at my house or Scott's when our moms wanted us to," he put back the saucepan on where he took it before on the other cabinet after he dried his hands with towel that magnetized at the fridge.

"She doesn't know how to cook? And you two did her laundry?" Danny asked in astonishment and furrowed his eyebrows together.

Stiles froze for a moment before he let out a sigh. He took a seat next to Isaac and started open his mouth. "She can cook, actually. Hell, she even can compete and win in Top Chef just like that. But, she only cook when she was not in this house because it brings lots of memory with her dad. We used to help Mr. Trumbald cooking when we were kids, be it breakfast or lunch or dinner. We did it together and sometimes we joked around, tossing the creams, the juice, the sprinkles and so much more at each other. And of course after that, the three of us have to clean it while Mr. Trumblad make a proper meals for us. She can't do anything when it came to this house. Too much memories with her dad. She... Um," he cleared his throat and looked at the two friends. "Ellie is a nice girl, guys. I'm glad that you two at least played along with her little prank even though you guys knew it's not going to work. So, thank you," Danny and Isaac both smiled at him and Isaac patted him on the shoulder. "However, don't you dare try pull a prank like that on me, _seriously _, dude. Ellie _is _our baby sister and we don't want anyone try to hurt her, especially someone we called friend," he warned and glared at Danny, who took out his hands in surrender.

"I just keep wondering to myself if you and Scott are masochists," Isaac shook his head slightly and sighed, overacted.

"Nah, I like her too," Danny stated and smirked when Isaac look astounded at him.

"Anyway, why are you two doing here?" Stiles cocked his eyebrow.

"Isaac was so jealous that Ellie want to hit on me so he dragged me all the way here in so freaking early in the morning to confront with her that I was belong to him," Danny explained.

"Am," Isaac corrected. "You said 'I _was_ belong to him'. It suppose 'I _am _belong to him'."

Danny smiled at pecked a kiss on Isaac's lips, fluttered with Isaac simple words. Stiles just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I don't want to watch soap opera in the morning. It's disgusting." they both chuckled at him.

oOo

_At the supermarket._

_Scott's POV_

We were at the junk food aisle when Ellie groaned out loud while in her right hand held Cheetos and the other one held Fritos. Then she turned at me, who being commanded by her to push the cart. "Which one do you prefer?" she asked while gesturing the junk food at me. "What so different between these two? I mean both have 'Tos' at the end. Urgh, world these days really doesn't have any creativity at all," she added while rolled her eyes.

Before I could answer, she tossed both junk food in the cart. She took two more each of the products and put it in the cart. She glanced over me. "Scott, my bro," she snickered. "If you want something, just pick you fucking ass and go grab it and put in in the cart before I manhandle you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, uncertainty. Of course I have the right to feel unsure because in the end, she will the one that going to pay all of these things that we bought. It's kinda hurt my dignity as a man, okay? Just stood there and watching a girl paid for it. Nope, not gonna do that. However, we talk about Ellie Trumbald here. If she said she's going to manhandle me, then she _will _manhandle me.

"Scott, we already talked about this, man. What are you ashamed of, dude? Now, tell me what do you want? We go grab it together," she uttered barefacedly.

Well, if she say so. Then, I scanned the long rack that full with junk food then picked two bags of Doritos and three bags of Chipster. She smirked at me and wrapped my shoulder -which she have to tiptoe a bit- and patted my shoulder proudly. "That's my boy. Let's wasted all the money, dude!" she cheered.

"Stiles going to nag us for this!" I rolled my eyes at her but laughed eventually and we both high-five before we begun put lots of junk food and some biscuits and cereals and several jams -Nutella is the first she grabbed- in the cart. She also picked some beverages -Mountain Dew is a must- like orange juice, milk, chocolate milk, apple juice and several types of sodas.

When we at the fruit aisle, the cart already 3/4 full with all the things that we picked out of whim. She scanned all the fruits before she picked a box of strawberry, a full bag of red apple and two bags green pear. She stared at the cart while puffing her cheeks playfully. "Is this enough?" she asked while looked at me.

I snorted. "Is this enough? You have got to be kidding me, Elle. This is way more than enough, dude." Before she can replied back, we both perked our ear when we heard familiar voices, argued, from behind me.

"I told you, I hate plum because it's disgusting. Look how smooshy it was when I touched it. Yuck!"

"Shut up, Jackson. It's healthy for your body system. And I said I want this and that's the final," the feminine girl said sternly.

"Stop arguing yo- Oh, hey! It's Ellie and Scott!" other familiar voice. Oh, I knew that voice even she was far away from me. My love of the heart. I quickly turned my head to look at them and smiled at the owner of the angel voice.

"Hi, Allison," I greeted her as the three of them came toward us. She kissed my cheek while I snaked my hand around her waist.

"Hello, Ellie," she greeted with a smile that showed her gorgeous dimple at Ellie and get a nod as a return.

"What? Now you're mute?" Jackson hissed at her while pushing the cart full with, I assumed, healthy food.

Ellie scoffed and smirked at him. " Pfft! You dog, really don't know how to make a badass come back," she encountered. "It's because I still feel uncomfortable with you guys," she confessed honestly and a shrug of her shoulders while stuffing her hands in the pockets.

"Oh, honey," Lydia said while walking towards and hugged her. It's still weird me out that Lydia was slightly taller than Ellie when she was the shortest before Ellie joined our gang. "Don't worry about it. It's going to take time and we will be BFF. Trust me," the strawberry blonde girl soothed her and smiled sweetly.

"What's your plan, Martin?" Ellie inquired with an eyebrow raised. Okay, that just wow. How come she know Lydia have a plan with just a simple hug and a smile? And then again, if I thought about it, Lydia was like a part of Ellie's attitude; that bitch-please-I-know-I'm-a-genius and that demanding thingy. Yup, definitely the same. I glance over at Jackson and then at Allison. They both looked surprised and amazed how easy Ellie caught Lydia and somehow deep inside me, I felt proud of her. That's my baby sister!

Lydia tsked and huffed at the same and I don't know how she able to do that and crossed her arms. "Danny has text Jackson that he and Isaac were hanging out at your house and they said you have pretty cool house. And seeing you here was like a jackpot to join them," she said shamelessly, but still composed with her proud attitude.

Ellie smirked at her and thought about what Lydia had said earlier and pursed her lips as if she was focused on something then smirked again. "Okay, you can do that," Allison cheered a little while Lydia flipped her hair and turned to look at Jackson with told-you-so look.

"In fact, tell the other three to come. Say to them that Ellie the Mighty and Badass girl have invited them to private barbecue party at my pool to welcoming you guys, I guess?," she added. My eyed went wide. Pool party?! Hell yeah! "So you guys just pick whatever things that required for barbecue and put it in my cart. I'll pay," she added again and smiled at me when she noticed my excitement at the word of barbecue. Who doesn't like barbecue while hang out with friend? Let alone it was at the big pool behind her house.

So, that was how me, Jackson and Ellie were pushing three full cart of the goods that we bought to our car. Suddenly Ellie halted too quick that made Allison, who walked behind her, bumped into her which made the cart and herself pushed towards a little. "What's wrong?" Allison asked, half-annoyed.

"Shit," I heard Ellie muttered and she swiftly pushed the cart to her SUV.

"You okay, babe?" I asked Allison and when she nodded, I jogged to Ellie's car and found her crouched in front of her flat tire. Well, tires actually when I spotted the back tire also looked flat. I heard she grumbled under her breath and she took out her phone and scrolled down on her touchscreen phone before she put it on her ear.

"What happened?" Jackson asked, half-careless and looked at the flat tires and shrugged his shoulders. Then, he squinted his eyes and walked closer to the tire and crouched. "Someone did this on purposed," he said while trailed his fingers on one of the sliced tires.

My eyes widened after heard that. Someone tried to sabotage Ellie? Who the hell tried to do that? Are they trying to get their life in danger or what? Whoever did this must be really crazy or have a dead wish. Or... Or someone just want seek a revenge. My heart skip a beat at the last thought.

"Manny, it's Ellie. I have flatten tires at supermarket. I knew you're in town, so it's no use if you lied to me. You better come here in five minutes or I'm going to eat all your chocolates," Ellie said seriously while lazily kicked the flatten tire, ignoring Lydia and Allison bickering with Jackson. "Don't ha ha with me, old man. I'm not kidding when I said I'm going to eat your chocolates because I know where you hide it," she said again and I heard a faint laugh from the other line. "Good. Five minutes, Manny. Five minute," she said and ended the call with a huff. "What's wrong with this old man?" she muttered to herself.

"Elle, someone has cut your tires on purpose. Do you know why?" I asked her while tilted my head on the side, making a confuse look at her.

"Nah, don't worry about it. They did this maybe because they jealous for how badass I can be," she smiled and she squinted her eyes and looked at Jackson. "I bet this must be your doing, Jacky."

"What? Why the hell I want to cut your tires? And don't call me Jacky!" Jackson snarled at her and narrowed his eyes in disdain.

"Enough, you two. Really, Jackson? Really?" Lydia asked skeptically and shook her head stagily.

"Hey! She started it!" he shot back in defensive tone and glared at Ellie, who was now laughing in triumph.

"Whatever," Lydia muttered. "Call Derek to come here and ask him to bring his SUV," she ordered Jackson. I noticed Ellie's laugh faded, I raised an eyebrow at her which she returned with a middle finger. I don't have any idea why she did that to me. Well, that's Ellie.

Two minutes later, Derek came with his SUV and we put the plastic bags inside his car and waited for this 'Manny' guy to show up. I realized that Derek and Ellie was in intense staring contest for a few seconds before Derek broke it off first when his phone rang.

After a few minutes, a towing truck came pass us but halted just in front of Ellie's car. A mid-forty man hopped out from the driver seat and a smile beamed on his lips when he spotted Ellie. "I'm going to eat all your chocolates, old man," Ellie growled without any greeting and walked toward him.

Manny just laughed and hugged her like he hugged a daughter. "Nice to see you again, kiddo. I'm sorry, I don't want to get any speed ticket from Sheriff Stilinski anymore," he said cheerfully. The rest of us just watched them talking with each other and looked at the car before Manny towed the car and spare a glance for us and smiled.

They walked toward us while Ellie whispering something at him and he laughed again. "Guys, this is Manny. He's owned The Garage One," she said.

"You _make _the owner of The Garage One obey your order to come here in five minutes?" Jackson asked in disbelief. Well, if I was the one who ask the question, I also going to ask in disbelief. She just ordered, okay. _Ordered_ the owner of the famous workshop that have lots of workshops around the world, and luckily Beacon Hills have one, to come here to get her car in five minutes? I can feel my mouth was gaping right now, feeling awe with this girl more and more. How come I never knew about this before?

"Jeez, Jacky. I think you need to go back to kindergarten, man. You have serious problem to follow up what I said," she spatted back and crossed her arms on her chest. Then she turned at Manny. "These are all my friends. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jacky," Jackson grumbled. "And Derek. We're having barbecue party at my house. Well, not really a party, just hang out and drowned them to death in the pool," she said.

"Pleasure to meet Ellie's friends finally. I never get the chance since I was too busy with my works. Anyway, my full name is Emmanuel Wilson but since all you kids were friends with my kiddo right here," he slung his hand around Ellie's shoulder, "You can call me Manny," he smiled and offered a hand to shook. One by one of us shook his hand and the guys, which including me, very freaking proud to shook this man's hand.

"Anyway, I need to go now. Still have tons of work to do. I'll send your car to your house tomorrow, kiddo," he said again, smile still plastered on his lips. What a friendly guy.

"Nah, I'll just go to the workshop. Prepare yourself because I'm going to hunt your chocolates down, dude." Did she just said 'dude' at Mr. Manny? God, she's brave and awesome! Mr. Manny just laughed and hugged Ellie once again before he bid goodbye to us and drove away.

"Hey Ellie," he turned around at me and quirked an eyebrow. "How come you never tell that you know him?"

She pursed her lips playfully and made a gesture like she was thinking and she shrugged her shoulder. "He came to dad's funeral and we became close once I entered high school. If I'm not hanging out with you and Stiles, I went to his garage to help him out. Why?"

"Just asking," I replied. I never intend to make she remembered her dad. I was just curious because Manny is not just a random guy that you can meet on a street.

oOo

_Third person's POV_

"C'mon, my slaves! You two so much slower that any turtle that I have ever seen in my life. Faster!" Ellie raised her voice at Scott and Derek, who both full hands with plastic bags, walked towards her. She folded her hands over her chest and huffed annoyingly while tried to be patient with the two boys.

"Then, come help us and I'm not your slave," Derek growled and scowled at the girl. She just showed her middle finger and entered the house while called Stiles' name.

"Don't take it to your heart, dude. She always like that even with us. No offense man, but she seem like she hate you a lot," Scott said attentively, worried that he might offended his captain since this guy was the most stoic person that he ever seen and only have one expression that always plastered on his handsome face, scowl.

Derek just growled more and and started walking, leaving Scott behind. He does not need to be told that Ellie Trumbald hate him. He knew that since ten days ago when he sat next to her. Who was he kidding? Even before he sat next to her actually. He knew this girl way before Stiles tried to introduce their gang to her. They always walked passed each other and when their eyes met, all he can saw were mostly anger and pure hatred. He really didn't know what the hell he have done to her to make her look at him like that. He tried to be nice with her for Stiles' sake since he always rambling about 'tried to get to know her and you'll be amazed with her coolness' shit and to make him shut the fuck up, he just obliged... He has no soft spot for Stiles, okay. Okay? ...Okay, fine. Maybe a little when he always looked at him with those big, whiskey-brown eyes. No one can't say 'no' to that.

"Let me help you with that," Stiles said, snapped Derek out from his little fantasy, with warmed smile while reached out to the plastic bags on his left hand. He handed those bags and he noticed a small tint of red on his cheeks when their hand slightly brushed. Well, they both just ignored it and walked in silence toward the house.

When they entered the house, Danny and Isaac were already in board-shorts, exited the kitchen. Danny was wearing green with black stripes that have Monster logo on the left side on the short while held two big bowls of chips. Isaac was wearing England's flag pattern shorts while held three bottles of different sodas. They walked toward outside which Derek assumed to the pool.

He followed Stiles to the kitchen and put the plastic bags on the island. It was messy with all the plastic bags, the empty packs of chips and wrapping junk foods and some crumbles of the foods and puddles of water on the island. Total mess.

"You wanna me to help you?" he blurted out. Really, it was not in purposed to have a short time alone with Stiles. He really, '_sincerely'_, just want to help Stiles cleaned this mess.

Stiles chuckled lightly. "Well, yeah. Sure. You can throw away all the thrashes in the bin and take out all those things from plastic bags," he instructed and arranged the cold drinks in the fridge. Derek nodded and begun to do as he has been instructed.

"Stiles!" Ellie called and entered the kitchen, completely ignored Derek, with pouting face. "I can't find my t-shirt. Y'know the one that I bought from the mall that we went to buy you stupid movie. Where do you put them?" she plopped down on the chair with chin rested against the islands.

"I already folded it and put it in your closet. If you search more thoroughly, you will find it in just a second, Elle. Plus, Batman: The Dark Night Rises is not stupid" Stiles said, not looking at her, while putting the fruits in the fruit container inside the fridge.

"I already searched my closet, Stiles. Every cornered of it," she whined.

"Please don't tell me that you tossed all your clothes all over your room," he groused and glared at her with hands on the hips, like a mom.

"Okay, I won't tell you," Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy breath while Ellie just sniggered, amused with the thought that Stiles have to clean her room with folding and hanging all her clothes back to where it supposed to be.

"I just cleaned your room last week, Elle, and you know that was the hardest job that I ever done," he bleated. "Help Derek arrange all these things while I search for it," he said and walked without stopping when Ellie started to protest.

When Stiles gone, leaving the two of them alone in kitchen, the tense started to fill the air. Derek sighed. "Look, Ellie. I don't know why you hate me but can you just be nice for your own friends' sake?" he asked tiredly.

"You're not my fucking brother to tell me what to do," she frowned and glared deathly at him before she jumped up from her seat and ran away from the kitchen.

So, here he was, alone in the kitchen and tried his best arranging and putting away all the foods where he thought it was its placed all by himself. After he finished cleaned the puddles on the island, he could hear that Stiles barking at someone which he didn't have to guess as the said teen and entered the kitchen, hand gripped tightly on scowling Ellie's arm. Derek raised an eyebrow at them, both with furious expression.

"Now Ellie, or I'm going to hide all your video games and trust me you won't find it just like you can't find your freaking t-shirt and I don't care if your try to make a big jumble of mess in the house," Stiles said murderously.

Ellie grunted and rolled her eyes. "Tell me again why in the hell did I have to follow your fucking order?"

"Because we -which means me, you and Scott- has made some deals that including you never hurt us physically, tried to tolerate with us, be nice with other people neither that person older or younger or male or female and you have to oblige what we -me and Scott- thinks what was right and what was wrong since we older a few months than you and right now you're doing something wrong," Stiles explained clear and smoothly, not a word he left stuttered and puffed his chest in proud. "Plus, Derek is my captain, Elle. Respect a little," he added.

"He's not my captain."

"He's your guest."

Ellie yanked her hand roughly away from Stiles' and looked at Derek and huffed angrily. "I'm sorry," she muttered quietly and slipped away from the kitchen nippily before Stiles had chance to stop her.

Stiles grumbled and sighed while looking at his object of affection. "I'm sorry Ellie made you did all the arrangement alone. She can be an asshole sometimes," he walked closer to Derek but not so much closer and smiled at him. ""Anyway, thank you."

Derek quirked a very tiny, little, small, puny smile and nodded. "No problem."

It was mid afternoon when all of them at the pool. Derek, Jackson and Boyd grilled the meats and sausages; Erica and Lydia were laid on the beach chair, sunbathing -wearing silk black and lacing pink bikinis respectively; Stiles was in the kitchen, making potato salad and strawberry dipped with cold chocolate sauce; Isaac, Danny, Scott and Allison were all in the pool with the said girl wearing blue with floral printed bathing suit and last but not least, Ellie was eating the the scones -the other hand was holding the now cold hot cocoa that Stiles made earlier- while watching the four teens in pool like she just watching a movie.

When she cleaned up all the scones, she turned to the food and decided what she want to eat. "We heard it," Ellie jumped out of shock and cursed them when the couple laughed out loud, attracted all the attention from the others just for a few seconds before they concentrated back on their activities back.

"Nice way to start a conversation, jackasses," she stroked her chest where the heart is slowly and tried to calm the fuck down while glared at them. "What did you two heard?" she asked after their laughter begun to slow down.

"About your car," Isaac whispered while eyes scanning around, looking at his other fellas. Ellie shrugged her shoulder and crunching the chips and drank her hot cocoa. "I don't know. I don't want to accuse anyone without any prove or I'm the one who will get in trouble. And when I get in trouble, Stiles and Scott will not going to like it," she shook her head.

"What I'm not going to like it?" for the second time Ellie been caught off guard as she nearly threw the glass in her hand shockingly. She turned around to see Stiles sealed his lips in tight line, trying to hold his laughter.

"You know you can put that damn food first before asking a fucking question, shit-head," she kicked Isaac on his shin but not put so much force but enough to make him to fall down from the chair, still laughing his gut out. Danny dragged Isaac away from her before she totally going to hurt his boyfriend but not without chuckle at her.

Stiles put the big plates on the table and sat next to her. "So, what I'm not going to like it? You're not getting in any trouble again, are you? The last time you're in trouble involved police and my mom's worker in hospital," he asked, still amused. He still remember two months ago that Ellie flogged his mom's worker, Tom, in the bakery when Tom mocking her that she was a kid for not drinking a coffee like a normal teenager. When police arrived and tried to stop her, she managed to broke his right arm and both legs' bones and some fractured ribs. Talk about brutal, huh?

"No, I'm not in any trouble. I just told them that you're not going to like it if we pulled another prank on you and Scott. They want me to get you two really drunk and make you do something embarrassing," she explained blatantly and eyes on suddenly on Derek.

"Are you sure that's it?" Stiles asked and glanced over at where Ellie gaze rest and he felt his heart clenched and slightly burnt.

"Yeah, that's it. Why?" she asked, eyes still glued on Derek.

"So you like Derek?"

Ellie turned her head at him and gave a fuck-that's-disgusting-dude look. "Fuck no! Where the hell did you get that idea, man? Ew, you just damaging my brain, dude!" she said in bitter voice as if she just want to puke.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and puffed his lower lip. "You stared at him. Always, even at school."

Before she could answer, Erica wrapped her hands on Ellie's neck. "What are you wearing, girl?" she smiled while put her chin on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie looked at her clothes. She's wearing short sleeves black t-shirt that says 'Cool Kids Can't Die' in white color and a pair of board-short that it right side was red with red stripes and the other side was blue with white stars that were remark as America flag. "What's wrong with my clothes?" she knitted her eyebrows.

"Baby," Erica started and shifted a little -hands still on Ellie's neck- so she was face to face with Ellie. "You're a girl. Show some skins! There's a bunch of hormonal teenage boys here and you just wearing these? Really?" she raised an eyebrow defeatistly.

Ellie laughed -all attentions to her (even Jackson)- and held Erica's hands gently and moved it away from her. "Dude, why would I want to show my tits and my pussy when these guys have someone else in their microscopic minds?" she said blatantly and ignored the guys blushed at her words. Like she give a shit about that.

Erica thought for awhile and grinned. "Well, Stiles and Derek are still available," the both said names froze suddenly like two dysfunctional robots.

Ellie looked at Erica then at Stiles followed by Derek and to the rest of the gang. They were waiting for her to answer that and she repeated that motion over again and scoffed. "You gotta be kidding me," she said finally. "Can someone tell me how long have you guys been friends?"

All of them gave her their best confused look before Allison answered "last year". Then she scoffed again. "I don't know if you guys just ignore it or just too... Er, well I put in the nicest word I can figure, oblivious."

"What are you talking about, Elle?" Stiles asked, looking half-panic and half-nervous.

"I knew but I just ignored it and waiting if someone have the balls of steel to make a move," Lydia said and continued with her sunbathing, not interested in something she already knew. But, who knows what's on her mind. She still can hear what Ellie was going to say from where she laid.

Erica nudged Ellie when the latter didn't say anything. Ellie smirked and glanced at Stiles, who was now paled and clenched and unclenched his fist in nervous. "I have known you guys for almost two weeks-," then Scott mumbled "ten days" but Ellie ignored his every existence and continued. "-and you guys have known Derek and hang out with Stiles most of the time last year and you guys didn't notice it? At all?" when all just silent except Stiles and Derek who shifted uncomfortably. "They want to fuck each other and still didn't confess it. I knew that since the first time I look at the both of you, dude. How come you guys not notice that? With all the blushing thing and smiled when they thought people don't look at them an-mph!" her mouth has been clamped by Stiles and dragged away into the house, leaving edgy Derek with his stunned friends -except Erica, laughing out loud and Lydia, ignoring them. Before they entered the house, she can hear Scott surpised shock at the statement and whined like a baby.

"Oh my God! What the hell, Ellie?!" Stiles hissed while shoved Ellie away when they were in the living room. "Is that a revenge because I bossed you around? Is that it? By embarrassing me and Derek in front of them! This is so not happening! Yup, you just been dreaming Stiles! Dreaming! You're going to wake up anytime from now and there's nothing shit like this has happened!" he walked back and forth in front of Ellie.

"Chill, my man. I'm just try to help you out okay. You two have been ogling at each other and there were something like flowers and loves emitting everywhere around you two and it make me sick, dude. Oh,it was _definitely _true that I was pay you back for bossing me around. See? Not hurting you physically," she smirked at him. "And about I stared at him before because he sneaked a glance at you and I thought it will be funny if I caught in stared at you. He's like a dog in heat y'know," she added and slumped down on the thick, soft sofa.

"He sneaked up a glance at me?" he asked incredulously.

Ellie nodded then she made a calculating look before her eyes wide and grinned at Stiles. "That's it!" she shouted in happy, doesn't care if the others heard it or not. "Wolf pack! Hell yeah! That was fucking awesome!" she yelled in triumph but knitted her eyebrow when Stiles just stood there, frozen, and gaping like a dead goldfish.

"Co-come again?" he managed to ask.

"I said wolf pack, you deaf. What the hell is wrong with you? And why the hell you guys hide behind the wall?" they all perked out their heads from the wall and looked at her sheepishly, busted. When she glared at them, Scott took the signal as to dismiss the others back to the pool.

"What's wrong - me- you. What do you meant by wolf pack?" he ignored the others. Was she already found out about werewolves? Yup, he forgot to tell you guys that this world have supernatural creatures and one of them was werewolf. And right now, outside of this house have a bunch of werewolves, playing like puppies in the pool. And if Ellie knew about this... Well, shit!

"Well, it was just so freaking cliche when I called all of us gang. I need something badass if I want a group of idiots hang out together like this. When I said Derek like dog in heat, he reminded me of Van Helsing. So, wolf pack it is from now on," she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at Stiles.

"That's it? Nothing else?" he sighed in relief and slumped down next to her.

Ellie nodded and their conversation was interrupted when Ellie's phone rang and Stiles noticed how tensed Ellie's look right now when she stared at the caller ID. "Go back to the pool, Stiles," she ordered, not looking at him. Her voice sounds tense and seriousness even her face show it, she never like that before.

"You okay, Elle?" he asked worriedly.

"Just go, Stiles. I'm not going to play those deals card right now. Go," she said again, voice full with venom and eyes stared intensely at him. He gulped and nodded before he walked off from the living room just to crash with a brick wall. He stumbled backward and stroked his nose before he looked at the wall. The _sexy _wall. Ooh-la-la!

"Derek."

"Stiles."

They stood there awkwardly silence and eyes everywhere except on each other. Stiles fidgeted uncomfortably and bit his lower lip in nervous. "Fuck off," Ellie raised her voice in angry tone and when I twisted around, Ellie's head popped from the living room with her phone on her ear. She motion her hand in dismissal, gesturing them to go away. This was not the time to protest for her bossy attitude with her look so angry like that. So Stiles held Derek's arm and dragged him upstairs toward his bedroom.

"Um, this is awkward," Stiles mumbled and walked to his window, where he can see clearly his friends at the pool; Erica and Boyd were kissing on the beach chair, Lydia and Allison were eating and the boys were playing God know what in the pool. They seem pretty relaxed about what just happened. Why would they want to freak out like he did? Fuck! His mind busy creating plan to seek revenge on Ellie for embarrassing him on the first place. That little asshole. Then, he thought back. Who's calling her? That's the first time after a long time that he saw Ellie being so serious and angry like that. Was it one of her friends? Scratched that. Ex-friends. Bitches. We, are, now her friends. Her pack. He smiled fondly at the thought.

"Stiles!" Stiles flinched when Derek touched his arm and turned quickly and his eyed widened when Derek just a few inches away from him. He felt his cheeks were blushing red and his heart thumping faster and stronger. They locked they gazed for God know how long before Stiles stared down on the soft blue checkered carpet.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Stiles said, almost whispering.

"I asked you was it true about what Ellie said earlier? Not about the about the pack and all. Before that, at the pool," Derek whispered. Stiles swore that he can feel Derek's hot breath on his forehead.

He thought for awhile. Ah, screw it! He looked up and blushed again when his brown eyes met Derek's lemongrass ones. "Wha-What about you?" he gulped, too nervous to know the answer. What if Ellie's just made a speculation but then again, here we are -standing so freaking close and if he just took just a step forward and tiptoe a little... Derek's lips will be his.

Derek looked into Stiles' face for a moment before he slowly took a step forward and leaned in and gently presses his lips into Stiles'. His hand that resting on Stiles's arm dropped down to Stiles' waist. The younger teen's own hands came up to wrap around the older teen's neck, pulling the latter for harder kiss. The broke apart for awhile and both grinned at each other. "I'll take that as a yes," Stiles said and they kissed again. Derek looped his fingers around Stiles' waistband, tugging Stiles closer to him.

Derek begun to move backwards, pulling Stiles with him, until he felt the bed against the back of his leg. He untangled his hands from Stiles' waistband and moved it around the back, groping Stiles' plump ass. The said teen squeaked at the action, but didn't protest. Why in the hell he want to protest when this freaking hot captain of his own lacrosse team was just touched his ass. Derek's hands snaked slightly lower, making him leaned forward into Stiles in the process. In one swift motion, Derek hoisted Stiles up, coaxing his legs up on either side of his own waist. Derek turned around and deposited Stiles on the bed, crawling up after him. He settled himself between Stiles's legs while the latter attempted to pull of Derek's Henley shirt. Once Derek's shirt was off, he pinned Stiles hands above Stiles' head with one hand. Derek slipped his other hand under Stiles' maroon t-shirt, slithered his hand up to the chest and leaned down to plant another passionate kiss on Stiles' naturally pink lips. Stiles responded by hooking his legs around Derek's waist, pulling his body closer. Stiles let out a long, low moan as Derek slid his hand down Stiles' torso, only stopping at the top of his shorts.

They both quickly broke apart, both flushed and bruised lips while panting hard when someone cleared their throat. Stiles looked at Ellie, who leaned on the door-frame while hands crossed on the chest with smug smirk, he really want to kick her out of his room and continued his make out session with Derek. Fuck, Ellie. He just _that_ close to lose his virginity to someone as hot as Derek. "As much as I happy that you two dolts finally able to suck dicks with each other, I need Stiles to make a veggie juice for me," she said, still smirking at them and walked away and bounced down the stairs.

"Why the hell you didn't sense her, dude?" Stiles winced at the thought for how long have that girl stood there.

"I got distracted!" Stiles blushed at the confession. "And it's not like any of us can smell or sense her anyway," Derek muttered. Stiles looked at him and nodded. Yeah, all of the werewolves down there, excluding Allison and Lydia, cannot smell or sense Ellie, like at all. Sensing her feelings or where she walk or tiptoe or hearing her talking from afar and her heart beating. Nothing. She just made the werewolves feel like they were human with no supernaturals power. He and Lydia- has doing research about her for almost a year now.

"So, boyfriend?" Derek asked simply.

Stiles grinned at him and peck a kiss on his lips. "Definitely boyfriend."

"Good, because I don't plan to make you slip away from me that easy," Derek said and kissed Stiles' neck and nibbled on it which left a faint red bruise on it before he let go the younger teen. They both walked downstairs together and moved separately as Stiles to kitchen and Derek to the pool.

oOo

"So pack, huh?" Isaac asked, glanced over at Ellie, who was drink her veggie juice.

"Yup. Pretty badass, right? It so much freaking better than gang. It sounds like a group full of idiots, which you guys totally were. But, since I'm going to stuck with you guys like, I don't know for how long, so pack from now on," she licked her lips and picked a ball that was placed next to her and threw it in the pool. She looked at Isaac expectantly.

"What?" Isaac asked.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Go fetch it, dude. I'm the leader of this pack."

Isaac looked at her incredulously as if she just said something that was way out of her mind and didn't move from his seat. She narrowed her eyes at him and swiftly pushed him in the pool and she stumbles inside the pool too when Isaac managed to grab her both hands. They both fought and splashed water with each other and ganged up to drown the other innocent friends that ignored them. They all laughed and have a very good time together and Scott with Stiles felt a tingling feeling when they watched Ellie played with their friends. Thank God.

"Hey Ellie," Lydia stared at Ellie's neck and tilted her head. "Can I have take a look on your necklace?" she asked and motion her finger on the necklace that hanging loose around Ellie's neck. The both of them were sit on a wooden bench after Ellie climbed out from the pool and Lydia had just finish with her sunbathing.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Well, you still can look at it without me have to open it, right?"

"Where did you buy this?" Lydia asked and stared intensely at the silver pendant. It was a sword that wrapped a bit with leaves and roots that made the sword looks like it was an ancient item. At the two edges and the hilt have a soft blue zircon gemstone each and a silver flower that its center have flamy-orange citrine stone.

"Nope," she said with popping sound of 'P'. "My dad gave me this when I was four years old for my birthday. I still remember though that he said it will protect me from any harm. Plus, it has its own name," she explained.

Lydia looked up at her. "What's it name?"

"It's called The Sword of Eden for magical protection. Well, that what my dad said when I asked him before he...," she cleared her throat. "Died," she mumbled. She noticed that Derek was staring at her and when she looked at him, his eyes were stared wide at her and she had to wonder if his eyes going to fall of from its socket because it just going to make her day better and better. She looked incredulous at him when he jumped up from his seat and walked toward them.

"Take it off," he ordered when he stood right in front of her. All the teens that were in the pool stopped their activities and watched at the three.

"Fuck off, fathead," she sneered and like usual, middle finger at his face.

"Just take it off. I want to see it closely," Derek growled, patient wearing thin.

"Whoa, whoa. What's wrong?" Stiles walked passed Derek and stood in front of him and his back facing boiling Ellie.

"I _need _her to take the necklace off," Derek grumbled, eyes still on Ellie and vice versa. As the others knew this was something serious by just smelling the tension between those two, they climbed out from the pool and surrounded them, mostly stood behind Derek.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled, eyes glared daggers at him and walked inside the house with a huff.

"What the hell, Derek?" Scott asked angrily. "You cannot ordered her around like that."

"Then, she can order you around?" Derek yelled. "She can order people around like a bitch, is tha-" before he finished his sentence, Scott punched him in the jaw, making Derek stumbled back and push half of the food on the tables fell down.

"Don't you fucking dare called her a bitch or I'll kill you," Scott growled murderously, eyes flashed golden yellow while his fangs begun to elongate underneath his lips. Stiles and Allison both held Scott from anymore moves that he might going to do while Lydia and Erica stood in between Scott and Derek and the others helped Derek to stand him up.

"Wow! Dude, stop it!" Ellie yelled and they all turned to her as she ran to them with furious face. Scott quickly retracted his fangs. "If you two want to fight, get your fat asses out from my house!" she shouted and glared down at the wasting food on the ground.

She sighed and looked at Derek. "Ten seconds. Give or take," she crossed her arms and glancing over at Scott. She heard Derek shouted about her being a bitch, ordering people around and then clutters of glass broken and when she turned to check on them, there Derek was; on the ground with Scott looking down at him like he's going to swallowed the older teen right there, right now. Derek nodded while eyeballing the pendant. Ten seconds is all he need. Ellie sighed again and reluctantly open the necklace.

Once she opened the necklace, the werewolves were hit by a sea of emotions. Depresses, sorrow, anger, happy and the last one was lonely. Finally they can hear her heartbeat and her smell. A little nutty, a little woody and a little berry that mixed altogether and formed the smell of sweet innocent Ellie. Scott stared at her very long that made her hand itched to slap him back but she'd promised no physical wound on him, well not just him. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, Isaac and even Derek stared at her.

"What are you dimwits looking at?" she snarled and took the necklace from Derek's hand roughly. "Clean these up and I want to see it spotless or I'm going to fucking drown all of you to death. After that, get the fuck out from my house," and with that warning, she walked back inside the house, leaving the werewolves that she does not know exist in this world gaze after her until her figure gone from the sight.

"Wow," Isaac murmured.

"What is it? Tell me," Stiles asked, squirmed in exciting to know. He knew the werewolves knew something that he was unable to grasp.

"It's the necklace, Stiles. It covered Ellie from us to smell, to sense, to hear her," Erica mumbled, still in shocked.

"Scott?" Stiles called when Scott still gazing over at the house with sad look, like a puppy has been kicked. He then wrapped his fingers around Scott's wrist and pulled him inside the house, to the basement. "What is it?"

Scott stared at the ground in silence for few heartbeats before he started talking. "It just that... It was sad. Her scents, y'know. She have this innocent scent around her...," he trailed off.

"I can hear 'but' there, Scott. Tell me, man. She's my best friend too," Stiles said calmly and stroked Scott's arm soothingly. He just felt need to do it, to soothe Scott. He don't know why but Scott knew something about Ellie, he smelled something else. Even Jackson looked a bit sad when he sniffed the air.

"She's lonely, Stiles. It's not just that. She's depresses and in sorrow about something. She's anger but that was something that I understand because she mad at Derek but... All of her appearance scream lonely, man. It's a real heartbreaking," Scott begun to freak out. "And finally I can hear her heartbeat and it was slow but not because she was calm. It's slow, dude. She's not happy at all this time. Why she's not happy? Fuck!" Scott covered his face with his palms before he raked it across his dark brown hair in tense.

oOo

Sheriff Stilinski and his wife quicken their paces to the Principal Powell's office, both with concerned expression. He knocked the brown door and twisted the doorknob when an older man's voice voiced him to come in.

Once he and his wife entered the office, his eyes were not even once looked at the man behind the desk, instead it were fixed on the teenagers those were sat in front of the desk, a girl and two boys. His wife, Claudia, immediately went to the girl when she spotted the girl and begun to checked her body if the girl have any injuries.

He let out a heavy sigh and rested his hands on his hips. "What. Happened." it came out as a statement more than a question. He looked at the boys, both have blood on their lips and bruises cheek, nose and eyes. That were only on the face and he doesn't want to know if the boys have other injuries underneath their shirts. But, still he was glad that they has no serious injuries like she made his wife's worker have broken bones that the worker have to stay in hospital for a week.

"Are you her guardian, Sheriff?" Principal Powell asked and raised an eyebrow at him that he barely seen because of the thick, black framed spectacles that the principal wore.

"Yes, Mrs. Trumbald have entrust me to take care of her daughter," he answered. "So, what exactly happened?" he glanced sharply at Ellie when she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, Sheriff, it seems Miss Trumblad has beat up Mr. Hayes and Mr. Peterson here," he answered like it was so obvious.

"I know that. I want to know what was the reason?" he replied sharply and folded his arms over his chest and stood in police-doing-an-interrogation way

"I also want to know that. Miss Trumbald?" Principal Powell moved his gaze to Ellie, who was now fidgeting and bit her lower lip.

She groaned. "It's nothing. I-I felt too boring and I found these two and wanna play a little, y'know. I showed some Tekken and Street Fighter's moves at them, that's all," she answered while looking at everything except the the three sets of eyes that were staring at her in confusion that mixed with dubious.

"Ellie, honey," Claudia said softly and stroked her arm and gave a sweet smiled when the teen girl looked at her. "Please tell the truth. You know that was a lie," she added and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ellie bit her lower lips again and sighed. "Look, how about we make thing simpler? Just give me the punishment and all settle. It-It was my fault and I'm sorry for played too rough with them but that's me, okay. So, bear with it," she said, staring down at her thumbs that flicking each other.

"Very well, Miss Trumbald. Since you asked for it, I'll have you suspend from school for a week and a full week detention once you get back to school. And you two," he motioned at the boys, "have two weeks of detention and that's final. Am I make myself clear?" Principal Powell said sternly and looked at his three students and nodded when they nodded weakly. "Now, off you go. You can leave the school, Miss Trumbald." with that all of them paced out from the room.

"What are you thinking, Ellie? Fight with a couple of guys just to test out moves from random games? Is this some kind of joke to you?" Sheriff Stilinski snapped, his face was red from the anger. He got a call from Principal Powell said that Ellie was in trouble and cannot get in touched with her mother twenty minutes ago and since today was his day off and chilled out with his wife, so he and his wife rushed towards here.

"I'm sorry, okay. It was meant to be fun. How did I know that they have body of a couple of babies," she muttered, not looking at him or at Claudia. She glared ghostly at the people who passed by and gripped tightly on her bag's strip.

"You're going to stay in my house all this week and you're grounded. No games and no phone," he said like a father figure and stretched out his palm to her. "Phone, PSP. Now," he added. Ellie looked at him in horror just for a second before she gnashed her teeth and took out her cellphone and her PSP and handed the gadgets to him. "Now, let's go."

The three of them walked with he walked in front of his wife and Ellie. They halted when he heard a familiar voice. "Dad!" of course. His son of course going to meddle into this. He craned his neck to the left side and saw his son with his three more friends.

"We heard about it," Stiles said once he stood in front of his dad and panting a little from running in the hallway then he looked at Ellie. "You okay, Elle?" he asked, sounds troubled with his precious baby sister has been caught in fight in school and sent to principal office and now his parents were here which mean shit just got worst.

"None of your damn business," she grouched, not looking at him. Stiles sighed heavily. She still not talking to any of them since the incident that happened in her house two days ago. She ignoring them when they were talking to her and walking with her. Even they hang out at her house, she just locked herself in her room and never came out until all of them had left. He really didn't know why Ellie so mad about it? It just an argument about her necklace. He didn't see any problem about that, just a small problem that Scott has punched Derek on the face and it's not like Derek have troubled with healing.

Claudia noticed the tension between his son and Ellie, immediately hug around Ellie's shoulder and dragged he away, leaving her husband with the kids. "We just wait in the car."

"Whatever she said to you, it was totally not her fault, Mr. Stilinski," Danny said in rush.

John (this times I just used Sheriff's first name, alright?) just sighed and nodded. "I know it's not her fault and she lied but your principal already suspended her for a week and that's the final. I can't do anything about it except drag her to my house and grounding her until she come back to school," he breathed out. When will Ellie change her habit that always defending people and get them slipped away? She always willingly be the black ship and lied and protect the others? I'm sorry, David for not taking care of your daughter good enough. He shook his head weakly.

"She's going to stay in our house?" Stiles beamed up giddily when his dad nodded and bid them goodbye before the older man walked away. That's mean he have more times with her and try to talk to her and do more stuff just like they used to. Yup, this is golden opportunity!

oOo

Ellie was tip toeing walked down to the basement in the middle of the night in the Stilinski's household. She was searching for first-aid kit to find any acetaminophen to reduce the pain from the bruise she got from those two assholes. One of them has hit her shoulder with a freaking baseball bat when she was having peaceful free time at the bench near the lacrosse field. Thankfully to her skill that she learned from fighting games -she didn't lied to Principal Powell and Papa John okay- she countered back with kicks and punches like a true fighter in half-Tekken and half-Street Fighter games. Thank God that she managed avoiding them to hit her face or tons of questions from Stiles and Scott and their parents she will have to face. Nope, she ain't have time for that shit.

She managed to sneak some ice and wrapped with her other t-shirt and laid in on the purple-ish bruise and rested until the dinner was served but it still hurt like hell. She rummaging through the old stuffs and cursed when she can't see anything in the darkness. So, she climbed back the stairs and tried to find any lighter or torchlight.

She walked to the living room and carefully roaming her hands on the stuff and she even touched something that sticky on her hands and she never ever wanted to know what the fuck was that and continued her search.

"Ellie, is that you?" Ellie was not jumping a feet from that. She did not have mini heart attack on that. She did not tripping over something God know what and faceplant the wooden floor and cursed before that. Except she was. Talk about being a girl, huh?

And then the living room was bright with a click and revealed the mid-thirty beautiful wavy brunette hair with her long, soft-peach nightgown, looking confused. "What are you doing, honey?" she asked and walked lazily to help the teen girl.

"I was searching for torchlight, Mama Dia," Ellie answered while rubbing her aching nose and took the offered hand from Claudia and stood up. When Claudia sure that her non-related blood daughter was okay, she walked to the kitchen with Ellie followed behind.

"What are you going to do with torchlight?" she asked, rummaging the white cabinet in the kitchen. She brought out a kettle and filled the tap water in it and placed it on the stove before she switched on the heat. The younger female hauled the diner chair and placed it in front of the island and sat on it. "I, er...," she trailed off.

"You better tell the truth or I'm going to make you, young woman." Ellie gulped at the tone of Claudia used. As dauntless as she was with her friends or as much as she loves this woman, she still find Mama Dia _is _the scariest person she ever known and followed by Mama Lisa (Melissa McCall) despite of their breathtaking beauty and always show their heart-warming smiles to everyone in this Beacon Hills.

"I was going to find first-aid kit in the basement but it was so dark. So, torchlight it is," she answered quickly, she was not going to take a chance to anger this woman. Claudia furrowed her eyebrows, "Why you just don't switch on the light? And first-aid kit?"

"Because," Ellie prolonged the word while her mind battled to tell the truth or not. She took the first choice referred from experience. "I don't want to wake you guys up in this hours and about the first-aid kit," she cleared her throat. "I have an headache. So, I thought maybe the kit have some painkillers." okay, she's lying about the headache.

"Is it hurt?" she asked softly but worried show clearly on her face. Ellie smiled, that's what she like about Mama Dia. She always care about her even she was not her daughter. Even her own mom never looked like that. Tsk, she even barely seen her mom and mostly spent time just talking through phone because hey, her mom was busy out there... Doing something.

"Ellie, honey. Are you alright? Do you want to go to hospital?" Claudia asked worriedly when the teen didn't answer her question. Ellie smiled again. "Nah, don't worry about it. Just need a painkiller pill and poof! The headache was gone," she chuckled, just to make this woman feel better and assured that she's okay. She _will_ be okay because she's strong. Yeah, she is a strong girl, like her dad always said to her.

"Stiles told me about the fight at your house," Claudia said after she finished making hot chocolate for Ellie and black tea for herself. She didn't surprised at all that Ellie seems to know that as the younger woman slurped in the hot chocolate and looked away from the her. Claudia knew that habit of Ellie's. She will look away from, everywhere, as long as she don't make any eye contact with any person when she does not want to talk about it and rather leave it hanging for the best. However, this one looks kinda serious. Ellie never avoiding her son and Scott and she even ate quietly when they have dinner earlier. Stiles and Scott -sleepover- asked questions and tried to chat with her but she mostly ignored or just replied with one or two words max. And she knew the roots of the problem when Scott told her and his mother about her senses once she opened the necklace. Yes, she, Melissa and her husband knew about the supernatural world thanks to her sharp mind and power over his son.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me everything, sweetheart," she smiled at the teen, assured her never hurt anyone and the best option for a girl like her.

Ellie looked at her with calculating look for, she just assumed, for a couple good minutes before she sighed heavily and she raked a hand through her already-messy hair. "Even if I said I _don't _want to talk about it, you still gonna ask, Mama Dia," she rested her elbow on the island and placed her chin on it lazily.

Claudia chortled lightly. "You know me so well," Ellie rolled her eyes and Claudia took a sip of her black tea. "So..." she trailed off.

Ellie sighed again and lifted her head for her palm and folded her hands on the island while stared hard on it. "It just... It just that I was so mad at them. I want to punch them and kick them until I feel satisfied and make sure each of them have to stay on the hospital long enough, a month maybe," she stopped and shook her head. "But, I can't do that. Stiles and Scott are way too much important for me. They are my brothers as they called me their baby sister," she chuckled for only a few mere seconds before it died. "But then, at that day, I don't know, but everything changed. Scott, he, um...," she cleared her throat. "they looked at me like I'm a freaking weak girl that they need to help. They pity on me and I hate that. I begun to wonder to myself if Stiles and Scott want me to befriend with the others just because the pity with me. What if they just sympathize with me all this time? Now, their friends did that. It-it made me so cross with them but I can't do that for a long time. They're my brothers," her voice hoarse and she cleared her throat, hoping her voice back to normal.

"I love them and I care about them. I'll do anything to make them happy as long as they stay with me, play with me and do all the stuffs that we used to do. I'd tried to be nice and joke around with their new friends, I even invited them to my house and gave my key house. I have to admit that those people are awesome, they show to me who they really are. Never ever pretending like those girls, y'know the ones that stabbed on my back. Jackson is the one I like the most though, he just being himself with his five-years-old-kid level of snarky attempts to pick a fight with me. I knew if I tried open a little bit of myself to them Stiles and Scott will be content with it, and I'd tolerate with their own stupidity-," Claudia cleared her throat for the harsh word."and-and no more physical wounds on them because they made me promise and I wanted to. They, um... I just- I love them." she looked away from Claudia and felt the pain on her shoulder already gone. Nah, she didn't think it's gone, maybe the pain in her heart was way more agonizing that the swollen bruise.

"Oh, Ellie-"

"Don,'t" Ellie raised her hand, motioning her to stop. "Just don't, Mama Dia."

Claudia nodded, understood the teen does not want the soothing words. "Well then, you better go back to sleep. Tomorrow you're going to help me with my cafe _and _since you have made one of my best workers resigned, I'm having trouble to manage it," she said and narrowed her eyes playfully which made Ellie laughed at the memory. "It's not my fault that he tried to pick a fight with me."

Once Ellie emptied her hot chocolate, she bid Claudia goodnight and climbed up, jumped up actually, the stairs and by the time she heard the door slammed quietly, she walked to the living room. "It's a bad habit for eavesdropping," she motioned herself back to kitchen to clean up the emptied mug and cup.

"I don't know what to say," Stiles murmured quietly while took a seat at the diner table, staring in distant on the table.

"It's my fault. She mad because of me," Scott whispered. He clenched his jaw and balling his fist so tight, hoping that the claws that were begin to show can hurt him, can made him feel Ellie's pain.

Claudia smiled fondly at them. Well this is the first time her son didn't rambling a mile a minute and Scott for not always being with his cutey smile like a puppy. They both changed because of one person. They both love Ellie. "Boys, you don't have to say anything and it's not anyone fault. Just _do_ something that you both sure that she will forgive you. She might hard to please but she'll appreciate it even you guys give her burnt cookies. Remember, action speaks louder," she winked at them and kissed their foreheads before she slid off to her room, let the boys thinking what was she tried to say.

oOo

Ellie woke up by the sound of loud bang of a door. Her drowsy emerald eyes scanning around the room. It's morning. Then, she looked at the clock table that showed 11:02 AM. She got up from the bed, still half-sleeping, and walked out from her room.

"Mama Dia!" she called as she walked down the stairs but no one answered. In fact, it was quiet. She peered her eyes, realized something. Too quiet for Sunday morning. Papa John must be at the station since he's being the Sheriff and all. But, Mama Dia? Where the hell did she go? Cafe closed on Sunday and that pretty-yet-scary woman never went out from the house before she woke up so that when she having breakfast, she's not alone. And Stiles? She didn't know. He might be went to Scott's or do whatever he want to do. It has been a week since she stayed in this house and tomorrow she will have to go back to school and have back her cellphone and her games. The sweetness of a freedom.

She strode in the kitchen. Nothing. No pastry like Mama Dia always made for her, not hot cocoa or anything. She creased her eyebrows together, weird out with the situation that mixed with anger because she was freaking hungry. Then, she smelled something familiar. She sniffed the air and turned around. The smell was coming from the living room.

"What the-" her eyes went big like eyes' of fish and even gaped like one. On the coffee table there were lots of amazing, phenomenal, mind-blowing and whatever the shit to describe these things. It were four boxes of Mountain Dew Limited Edition; Mt Dew White, Mt Dew Distortion and Mt Dew Typhoon that were only being promoted for DEWmocracy campaign on 2010 and the other one, holy shit! It was Mountain Dew Neon Pack that was only available in India. The fuck? At the left side of the Mountain Dew's stuffs, laid two pizza boxes that had the cover of HALO 4. Damn! It was Pizza Hut HALO 4 Stuffed Crust Pizza that was celebrated for Halo 4 launch in 2012 and it's still warm for the pizza inside it. How the hell did anyone get this? And the last one... The one that stood on the couch.

She walked slowly to the big box on the couch, not believing what she just saw and stared at it. A pretty sturdy black, heavy card box that have 'TEKKEN' printed on it with silver color. Fuck! This was The Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (TTT 2) Asian Prestige Limited Edition Box! Oh. My. Fucking. God. It was a high quality one. How did she know? Well, she just can figured it out simply from the nice shiny metal clip on the front. Once she opened it, she was blinded by the bright light that emitting out from the box. She was greet by the special card signifying the box as a numbered box, limited edition specimen, and on the underside of the cover have two disc of TTT 2 Soundtrack and Mixes compilations while the third one was the 'Tekken Takes Tokyo' documentary. She lifted the upper tray of the game and the collector's card, there has a pile of stickers and posters and an Artbook.

Is this some kind of dream? Well, she think it back with no one at home and all these stuffs that she had wanted it like crazy. Yup, definitely a dream. She closed back the box of -as she said- heaven and took two steps back and that was when she noticed a soft pink banner that hung loose from the bookshelf to the window, she guessed five feet long, that says 'FORGIVE US' in several colors and have lots of hearts as the decor. She stood there silently and turned around and walked to the wall. She thwacked on the side of her head at the wall that sent out a loud thump.

"Fuck!" she hissed in pain and rubbed gently at the pain. She turned back to look at the wondrous things if they might just her morning hallucination. But, no. It were still there. "It's not a dream," she whispered in awe. "I'm not dreaming!" she cheered and fist pumping in the air and bounced and squealed like every feminine girls will ever do. Then, she halted and narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin while walking back and forth in front of the table. "How do I know it were for me? What if all of these," she flails her arms wildly all over the the stuff, " are not for me?" her shoulders sagged in despair.

"It _is _for you," Ellie turned around hastily and saw Papa John wrapping his hand around Mama Dia's waist, Stiles and Scott stood in front of the others, grinned widely at her, with Mama Lisa's hand on Scott's shoulder and Lydia, Allison, Danny, Isaac, Derek, Jackson, Boyd and Erica stood behind her brothers, all lips widen with grin. She blinked her eyes rapidly and rubbed it furiously before she opened her eyes. She turned back to look at the gifts and back to them.

"You mean... All of these for me?" she asked in amazement. "Really?" she asked again in doubt, too hard to believe all of these for her. It was freaking hard okay, to find all of these. Not to mention, it were all limited edition stuffs. How come she can believe these pieces of heaven was hers? "Am I dreaming right now?"

They all laughed, well except Derek, she noticed who just smiled. Too cool for broody guy to laugh. Tsk! Stiles and Scott walked to her and slung their hand on her shoulder, right side was Scott's and the left side was Stiles'. "Dude, you just hit your head on the wall. Do you feel any pain or not?" Stiles laughed and touched the area of her head that she hit on the wall. She winced in pain.

"I-I really don't know what to say, man. This is crazy," she breathed out, eyeballing the the gifts.

"How about 'I forgive you guys and thanks for this splendid gifts'" Lydia stated with gazing at her perfect nail with a smug face.

"Are you guys tried to bribe me?" the house fell in silence but Ellie was too occupied eyeing the gift that she didn't realized it. "Because it's working!" she grinned and craned her neck to look and wiggled her eyebrows at them and hopped a foot to hug her brothers.

"Dude! You're stink!" Stiles said while pinching his nose while grimacing the smell that ooze from Ellie.

"I don't care and hug me back!" Ellie let out a giggled and tighten her grip on both of them, not letting them get away from her.

"How did you guys find all these stuffs, man? You guys are insane," she said with mouth full with the pizza and get a warn from John to swallow it first and she happily complied. Happy because she' happy today.

"Well, you can say that we have internet connection, friends and daddy's power and some money sharing," Danny answered with a smile.

She smiled back at him but it just lasted for a few seconds before she put the leftover pizza in her hand on the box and stared down on the floor. "I'm sorry I put you guys through lots of troubles. I shouldn't acted like a brat," Jackson scoffed. "You know what, I'm going to pay for all of these. Wait-" she stood up to walk back to her room to fetch her purse but being shoved back to sit by Scott. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"These are gifts for you, Elle. So, just suck it up and take it like a good girl," Scott said and winced in pain when Ellie elbowed his ribs when he said 'good girl'.

Ellie looked at Jackson and grinned goofily at him and when he noticed that she was looking at him, she juggled her eyebrows at him. "I knew it. You love me Jacky aside from your brat-level of sarcasm. Admit it, buddy," she snickered when he glared at her.

"Don't make me laugh, Trumbald. I've just been dragged to this shitty plan and don't call me Jacky," he slurred at her.

"Oh, is that so? Don't worry about it, I'll pay back for this," she held and jiggled the Mountain Dew Neon bottle at him. She smirked when his face changed and noticed that the others glared daggers at him.

He tsked. "Don't mind this idiot, Elle. Just enjoy your gifts and no need to worry about the payment," Erica smiled sweetly at her and she noticed that Jackson grimaced in pain silently and Lydia hand was hide behind his elbow. She giggled.

"Ellie," Claudia called her from the kitchen. Ellie stood up, after took the leftover pizza all inside her mouth and start strode off to kitchen when Claudia came with phone clutched in her hand. "It's your mom," she smiled fondly at Ellie when the latter lit up and quickly took the phone, stood in between the living room and the hallway.

"Hey, mom!" she greeted excitedly. Today was the best day. Her friends just gave lots of gifts just to ask forgiveness from her and now her mom called her and next week she will come home after three months away. "I have stories to share with you once you get home next week. I will cook fo-" her wide smiled vanished into a soft frown and she stared down on the floor. They noticed and watched her intensely. "Is that so?" "No, no. Don't worry about it. It's not that important, just boring stuff to share with you." she snorted, fakingly. "Why would I want to get mad with you? Chill, mom." "I have Stiles and Scott, mom." she whispered but loud enough for them to hear. "Okay, bye." she opened her mouth to say something but the call had already ended and she stared at the phone. After, what it looked like, a few minutes, she perked up her head when she noticed she's being watched and she immediately smiled at them.

She walked back to her seat and drank half of the Mt Dew White and let out a huff of breath, "Man, I really want to drill all of your face with screw driver." irritated that they were staring at her.

Jackson snorted. "Like I will let that happened, stinky," he smirked.

Ellie lifted up her left hand and sniffed her armpit. "I'm not that stinks." the other groaned in disgust with her motion as she just laughed and they continued finishing the pizzas.

"So, do you want to tell us now?" Stiles asked while rubbing his stomach in circular motion, full with pizza and drink. Ellie raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips and shrugged without looking at him, "It's nothing. Just mom can't come home next week."

She knew that Stiles and Scott has whiplash -she really hope they did- their heads and stared at her in surprise but she just ignored them because her eyes have more useful things to do such as examined the TTT 2 Box. "Man, I love this the most. I thought it already sold out," she rubbed her side of her face on the hard cover with a smiled.

"That's from Derek," Allison said and glanced over Derek, who was flushed a little.

Ellie lifted up her head and gazed at Derek who was gazed back at her. She gave a small smile and a curt nod, meant that she appreciate the gift. "Thanks, dude."

"I never seen your mom before," Ellie froze, like _really_ froze. She didn't know what to do even a little move might effect her. She can feel her heartbeat spiked up as if she just has been running in a speed of light.

Stiles glared at Erica and give a shut-up-right-now-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. "Shut up, Erica." Stiles cursed mentally at her bluntness. The little fucker. He already warned them not to mention about Ellie's family. Why was it so fucking hard to just be a freaking good friend and don't do it.

"She's rarely stay at home," Ellie broke the silence. "Mostly she came back once a month but now she just came home once in three or four month max after my dad died."

The room once again fell in utter silence before she got up. "I think I need to clean myself up because Jacky hurt my heart by calling me stinky," she pouted fakingly and put her both hands on her chest and tittered when he glowered at her before she walked out from the living room and climbed the stairs. But, she halted when she half of the stairs and turned around back.

"Hey, I don't trust you guys-" she entered the living room and stopped in front of it and blinked her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" she asked as she looked at her friends. Stiles and Scott were holding Erica's both arms and Derek in front of her with a fist balling, ready to punch her in the face. Boyd, Lydia and Allison were trying to stop the three of them from harming Erica while Jackson, well, Jackson just watching them while eating the remaining pizza. They all looked at her stupidly, like a bunch of children being caught stealing cookies.

"We were just playing a drama... For our school theatre!" Scott explained and smile obtusely at her, tried to act as innocent as possible.

"Riiight," she prolonged the word and walked slowly to the her gift. "Part of me want to ask what the hell the drama was about with you guys like a bunch of dogs in heat and Jacky looks like he's watching porn but other part says _knowing_ will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. I-I just come and take all of these because I can't trust leaving my beloved treasures here with you guys," she took all the Mt Dew collections and TTT 2 Box -Jacky still eating the pizza, so she'll come take it once the boxes emptied- with a speed move, "so, have fun!" she run swiftly, leaving the teenagers confounded.

oOo

"Oh. My. God." Stiles groaned in uttered defeat.

"Shut up and redo it again, Stiles," Ellie commanded quietly while scribbled something on her paper about bones structure and its names. She and her pack -hehe~-, except Derek, were studying for the exams before summer holidays in the library.

"This thing is freaking difficult and boring!" Stiles whined while rested his elbow on the table and put his head on the palm. He scanned his friends. Danny was sat next to Ellie, helping the girl in Biology while Isaac reading History, maybe. Scott,sat next to him, was studying Math with Allison with Lydia teach them like Mr. Harris stern thingy while Jackson was scratched his head, confused with Calculus equation and Erica with Boyd were sit so close while whispering with each other, ignoring the thick books in front of them. Urgh, so freaking wish that Derek was here, seating here with him, ogling each other like normal teenage love.

He stared at Ellie and pursed his lips while leaned closer to the girl, curious suddenly seeped into his mind. Ellie has been studying Biology like maniac for these past few days and always pestering Danny to teach her the subject which made Isaac miffed with her for disturbing his time with his boyfriend. "Hey, Elle."

She didn't looked at him at all, instead she focused on the Biology reference books -plural there- while tapped her pen on her lower lip and just answered Stiles with "Hm." Then, she went back wrote on her paper.

"Why are you study so hard in Biology?"

She stopped her motion and looked up from her paper to Stiles and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it wrong?"

"I'm not saying it's wrong but you study that subject like there will be no tomorrow. Chill out a bit, dude," Stiles patted her shoulder.

"If this one on your ways to surpass your boredom, go find Derek and give him a blowjob or let him stick his dick in your hole or just shut up and go back to study," she said after looked back at the book and started wrote again, ignoring now flushing red Stiles, scoffed from Jackson, low growled from Scott and snickered Allison, Erica, Isaac and Danny; and disdained look from Boyd.

"Wow, thank you for the advice when your best bro here tried to loose you up from any tension because it's not good for your healthy," he glared at her and huffed angrily.

Ellie smiled fondly at him and leaned her head at his shoulder. "Thank you for being such a caring brother," she lifted her head back to look at him, smiling, "But, I need to improve in Biology."

"You got A- in Biology on the last exam," Danny vocalized, barefaced. "And the only 'minus' in your 'all one hundred scores' result."

"I hate 'minus' thingy. It's ruin my result," she retorted.

"What a greedy girl you are," Lydia said and shook her head actressy.

"Hey, what's our activities for holiday?" Boyd asked, solely to avoid any clash when he noticed Ellie glared at Lydia. Once he asked, she went back to her book.

Stiles' face lit up and grinning widely at Boyd, silently thanking the dark-skin boy for remind it. "I think-"

"I'm going to Austria," Ellie cut him off and looked up to her friends. "And I'm depart a day before holiday start."

"Oookay," Lydia prolonged. "For how long?"

"Well, two weeks-" she answered.

"It's not that long!" Scott beamed up and gave Ellie his best dopey smile.

"-before the holidays were over," she finished.

"What?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her incredulously.

Ellie sighed. It seems that she's not going to have a peaceful moment to study. "I said, I'm going to Austria this summer holidays and will come back two weeks before the school's start. What' so hard to follow, dude? You and Jacky should go way back to kindergarten," she shook her head and giggled when Jackson grunted and rolled his eyes.

"I know that, dumbass. But, why? That's too freaking long," Stiles rolled his eyes and flailed his arms lazily.

"It-It's family things, okay. Anyway, it's not like you and Scott will be lonely without me,. I'll appear in front of you two before you know it and I'm going to scare the shit outta you two," she uttered while putting her books and stuff inside her bag.

"And now where are you going?" Allison asked, watching Ellie packed her stuffs.

"I rather go and see Miss Cozart than sit here, answering Stiles' crappy questions," she smiled and stood up and winked at Stiles and smiled at Scott before she walked away.

oOo

Stiles slammed his head on his desk again and over again out of stressed. All this summer he has been doing research on Ellie's necklace but it was useless. All the member of the pack has entrust him and Lydia to do the research since it shielded Ellie's smell, feelings and her heartbeat from the werewolves and since they had the chance to do it this summer as the said girl have been in Austria for almost a month now. He and the pack did nothing awesome activities like he wish; went to Derek's house and the werewolves will do some practice to heighten their sense and all while he, Lydia and Allison making for the werewolves and do some research, again.

As he heard his window being slid open, he lifted his head instantly and spun his chair around, facing the window. He let out a sigh of relief when he identified the male figure that slipped inside was none other than his boyfriend, Derek Hale. He still felt the giddy and hard to believe that Derek finally became his boyfriend, the love of his heart and whatever the shit to describe Derek as his lover, his mate. He smiled at him when the older guy came closer to him and gave a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Found anything yet?" Derek asked, looking at the computer screen with peer eyes as it was the only light in the dark room.

"Yeah. I miss you too, sourwolf," he replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes, irritated that this guy sometimes really don't know how to be romantic or how he want they to be lovey-dovey. He stood up from the chair and strode off to his bed and rolled over so his back facing Derek. What? He has the right to sulk with his boyfriend when it's been three weeks since Derek had took his virginity, okay! So, don't judge him for being a lewd boy to have more and more. To have Derek's lil bro in his hole...

Then, he heard a soft sound of shuffle behind him. He turned around, and straightaway blushed deep red when Derek tugs off his black leather jacket and start to do the same to his henley shirt. "What are you-" Stiles whispered.

"I can smell your lust," Derek replied and smirked smugly at him. He crowded back into Stiles' space, touching two fingers to Stiles' jaw to get him to tip his head back, and the older teen licked a line up Stiles' throat. "Relax," he whispered when he heard Stiles' heartbeat pounding faster every second.

"Wait, so you came here to have sex or-?"

Derek nipped at Stiles's throat, scraping his teeth lightly before starting to suck. It's as good a _'shut up,Stiles'_ as any. He kept working at the mark until he satisfied it'll stay, pressing his lips against it lightly. "Mine."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm yours. All yours. Now can we please go back to have you fuck me or something?"Stiles agreed, nodding weakly.

"Roll over," Derek said seductively, smiling. He back off so Stiles can obeyed, tugging off the rest of his clothes quickly and pulled slick and a condom out of his pocket and tossed them next to Stiles onto the bed. He's at Stiles' side in an instant when Stiles moved to tug off his shirt and stopped him. "Leave it."

Stiles blinked in confusion up at Derek, but didn't challenge him. Derek can do whatever he wanted to Stiles as long as he get to the point soon. Stiles shifted impatiently when Derek tugged at the elastic of his boxer, and he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees without being told. He's not disappointed instead he felt excited when he heard the snick of the lid from the lube container, and he didn't to wait long until he felt one of Derek's fingers pressed against his hole.

Derek gently stretching his mate, slowly presses his fingers deep, twisting and crooking them until Stiles was a shuddering mess underneath him. He didn't stop until he's sure Stiles was slick enough and he's barely got his fingers out before he's lining up his cock and pressed back in.

Stiles erupted a slow moan and his fists clenched in the sheets beneath him as he hung his head. "Yes. Oh my God, Dere-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a low moan, again, as Derek pulled out and pushed back in a gentle shove. Derek tighten his grip on Stiles' hip, holding him in place while he kept thrusting into him. "You smell like me," Derek added with a groan and Stiles has no idea what that's supposed to mean, but he's not going to complain if it mean he's got Derek behind him and fucking him.

Derek doubled over Stiles' back, nosing at the back of his neck and lavished at the skin there. He started to nibble lightly, working a trail along the curve of his shoulder until he found a place to bite. He nosed the shirt out of the way before he sunk his teeth and Stiles cried out when he felt the teeth.

The next thrust of Derek's hips was hard enough for the headboard to smack against the wall and a stack of books Stiles has balanced on it fell to the mattress. He laughed, startled and a little hysterical because he has no idea what his response was supposed to be and Derek's just thrusted into him and growled about the interruption.

It didn't take long for Stiles to let off of his sperms. He came all over himself, his shirt, his blanket and he didn't give a fuck about any of it because Derek was still moving inside him and it felt so _freaking _good.

Derek kept thrusting, his hips stuttering and went wild, and he came with a low growl in the back of his throat. He didn't pull out, opting to rest bodily on top of Stiles, not even moved when Stiles had to drop from his palms to his elbows just to keep them both up. Derek nosed at the back of Stiles' neck, licked a bite mark and he made a happy sound.

Stiles just grunted and took the weight because he supposed it's only fair for Derek to use him as a pillow every once awhile if he got to use Derek as one. He hold on as long as he can, trying to catch his breath despite being slowly crushed intil his elbows gave up and he collapsed. "You're smothering me, Derek."

Derek growled lightly but he pulled out of Stiles and moved away from the younger teen. He tugged the condom off and dropped it in the trashcan by Stiles' desk -which now he has to remember to empty it before his dad did it- before he crawled back onto the bed. He waited for Stiles to roll onto his back, away from the wet spot and settles in at his side.

"I almost want to kick your ass for being so dense," Stiles said quietly, rolling his head to flash a cheeky smile up at his mate. He shuddered when he felt Derek's fingers at his throat and he tugged at his shirt idly as the chill crept through his veins.

Derek growled softly and it's more of response then Stiles thought he would get. "Your shirt-" he started. "It's mine."

Stiles looked down at his shirt, a black V-neck t-shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized it was yours," he said apologetically.

"Keep it," Derek replied with a low murmur. He tipped Stiles head back until they can brushed their lips together in a light kiss, thumbing at one of the bite marks that he left behind gently. "It'll wash out."

"Okay," Stiles whispered and smiled fondly at Derek. He tried to push himself up onto an elbow, to reach his boxer and pulled them on because he felt ridiculous, lying around half-naked, but Derek's arm that wrapped his waist tugged him back to stop him until Derek can laid flush against his back and nuzzled back of his neck. "Derek-" he whispered, but he was cut off with a low growl and he thought 'fuck it' because he didn't really know what he was objecting to in the first place.

oOo

Stiles woke up when his phone rung continuously. He tried to ignore it since he was so tired from his activity last night with Derek but somehow someone that called him right now not going to stop until he answered it.

"You better have some freaking great explanation, Scott!" his voice was raspy from the woke up in -he looked at the clock on his bedstand- so freaking early in the morning. He didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who the hell disturbing him because the caller ringtone that he had set up especially just for Scott, Start Wars Empire Theme song.

"Stiles!" Scott barked nervously. "Dude, come to Ellie's house right now!" he added.

His sleepiness earlier was gone just hearing Scott nervous tone. That puppy -okay, he called Scott puppy because he looked like one- was never nervous unless something serious has happened. "What happened?" he asked and squirmed a bit to escape from Derek's firm grip on his waist.

"Just come here!" and with that Scott hung up on him.

"What the- Derek! Derek!" Stiles shook his boyfriend again and again until the older teen open his eyes lazily and growled at him for interrupting his beauty sleep. "Nope! Nope gonna allow that. Get up, big guy! Scott at Ellie's house and he expecting us to be there in a minute," he said and pushed Derek's hand away before he got up, collecting his boxer and jeans.

Derek silence for a moment before he shot up and looked at Stiles with confusion. "What is he doing there?"

"I'm not a psychic to know what the hell he do in Ellie's house, Derek. Now, get you werewolf-y ass up right now and go take a shower. I'll make some quick breakfast for us." Stiles walked out from the room, leaving Derek get ready.

oOo

"So, what's the oh-so important matter that you force us to come here? Are this one of your dead wished, Scott? Because nope, I'm still too young to die in Ellie's wrath. She already warned us not to enter her house when she out of town and you knew what she did to us the last time we disobey her. She tied us on the tree at the backyard, Scott! Wha-"

"I found a note," Scott cut off Stiles' ranting because he doesn't knew how long this guy will continue ranting some crappy shit. Better now than later.

Stiles halted and crinkled his eyebrows. "What note?"

"I-I don't know," Scott stuttered and handed a piece of white paper at Stiles. He slumped his ass on the sofa and glanced over at Derek, who was crossed his hands over his chest. "I found it in her library."

"What are you doing in her library?" Stiles asked skeptically and gave a weird look at Scott.

"Why are you sounded like you didn't believe me?"

"Because you never step inside that room that full with thick, old books from the first time we set our foot in this house, Scott. Let alone on _holidays_," he answered.

Scott rolled his eyes and groaned. "I came here to return thesaurus book back in her library and I forgot that she said she want to use it once she got home. When I put this book a the shelf, that paper flying out from some old book and I took it," he explained. "It some kind of symbols and I think I have seen that symbols somewhere," he said again and narrowed his big brown eyes, trying to remember something.

"Let's go to my house," Derek finally said after a long silence. "Maybe Peter or Laura can interpret this symbol and called all the pack members," he ordered, dead serious.

oOo

"So?" Stiles asked while fidgeting, looking at Derek's uncle, Peter Hale. "What it says?"

"Sorry to say but this is the first time I saw these kind of symbols," Peter answered but his eyes still skimming the paper before he looked up at Laura Hale, Derek's sister and also the true alpha of Hale pack. "How about you?"

"Same goes to me, sadly," she replied simply and turned around to look at her pack members that stuffing living room while eating pizzas and watched a movie. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before she using her alpha voice to command them, "All of you better get your asses over here before I do something that you guys regret later."

Once they heard their alpha ordered, they dashed off to the dining room -where Laura, Peter, Stiles and Lydia were, trying to break the symbols. They hastily took a seat and all eyes fixed on their alpha. Laura smiled, satisfied that her betas respect her order _or_ more likely afraid of her. But that doesn't matter. For now.

"Any of you know anything about these symbols? Scott told that he saw this somewhere but he couldn't remember. So, it must be not an ancient codes or symbols because we all knew well that Scott is allergic to ancient things," she snickered playfully, trying to loose her frightened betas and waved the paper up in the air.

Jackson squinted his eyes and pursed his lips in focus. "Let me take a look." Laura halted her motion and stared at Jackson and blinked her eyes rapidly at him. Everyone the room did the same, showed more disbelief that Jackson just asked that. Laura slowly handed over the paper at him with suspicious look, doubting that Jackson knew the symbols.

Jackson ignored the stares from his pack and took the paper. He scanned from up to down and made a calculating look and narrowed his eyes, trying to squeeze his mind to remember something. Less than a minute after that, his eyes were wide and his mouth gaped that turned into big, smug smile. "I know these symbols!"

Stiles looked at Jackson incredulously. "You do?" this was unbelievable that Jackson the douche knew something that no one, even Peter, knew less than a minute while he, Peter and Lydia just stared at the paper for over four hours. He somehow felt his dignity as researcher for this pack crumbled down a little.

"Yeah. I saw this in one of the Artemis Fowl's series," he replied, he puffed his chest in smugness and patted himself in the back of his shoulder, proud that he was able to crack the code.

"Then, tell us what it says," Stiles demanded and folded his arms on the table.

"Google it yourself, genius. Artemis Fowl is a story book."

"Who are you and what have you done to my man?" Lydia asked while looked disbelief at Jackson. Her man, her boyfriend, her mate just said the symbols were from a story book. A. Freaking. Story. Book. She has dating this guy for over two years now and she never seen this guy touch a story book, let alone read it. "How the hell did you know it were from story book, fake Jackson?" she asked, narrowed her eyes in suspicious.

"I'm not a freak like Trumbald. I saw her wrote that symbols when we were hang out at her house weeks before holidays when you were making dinner. I took a peek on it since she tried to hide it," he answered sarcastically. Well, maybe his answer not sarcastic but the tone was.

"I got it," Stiles said and snatched the paper from Jackson's grasp and translated the symbols. Peter and Lydia who sat next to Stiles, perked up their head to have a better look on the words that Stiles have written. "Done." after a few minutes of breaking the symbols. He held the paper in his chest level and begun to read:

"_Wondering through the woods you come upon a sanctuary; a peaceful clearing that murmurs ancient secrets. The sounds of the waterfall beckon you to sit awhile and contemplate the transformations that awaits. In this secret hideaway, you are protected by the forest and granted safe passage into the depths of your true self. Come my child, come to me... -Soteira."_

The room fell into silence, as they were thinking about the saying and assumed it in their own kind before Scott broke the silent with slow, confuse hummed. "That's weird," he said.

"What?" Laura asked quickly.

"Why would Ellie wrote that to herself?" he tilted his head in confusion and rubbed his chin, thinking of something.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Soteira is Ellie's middle name," Stiles answered, not looking at the older man. His mind still focus on the paper and read it again and again until he lost counts how many times he have read it. He glanced up when he felt all eyes were on him -except Scott that still lost in his mind, trying to figure it out maybe. "What? You don't know her real, full name?" he sighed and rolled his eyes when they still looked puzzle at him. "Her real name was Ellise Soteira Trumbald but she more likely to be refer as Ellie Trumbald."

Stiles looked at Peter when the latter mumbled something so fast and jumped up from his seat and jogged up the stairs. He cocked his eyebrow at Laura, who also seems have the same reaction as Peter. After a few seconds, Peter came back to his seat and slammed down a big, old book that Stiles doesn't want to know how long have this book alive until now. Peter opened the book and flicked over the page and halted.

"Here it is. Soteira," he point his index finger and the words for Laura when she stood behind him and rested her elbow on the table. "It means Saviour that was a role for Hecate, the goddess of religion and mythology in Greek myths."

"Hecate?" Isaac asked, confused. "I don't understand a thing about what you guys have just said. It's like you guys speak in German. If anything happen, I'm in the kitchen," Scott agreed with him and they both walked off to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat rather than sat with the others like a pole followed by Boyd, Erica and Danny.

"Wait... Do you mean-" Stiles trailed off, finally figured out what Peter tried to assume. "But, that's not possible. Derek and the others already smelled her but nothing different from any other human," he said and glanced over Derek, hopefully that his mate endorsed it.

"What if she still doesn't notice yet?" Laura asked, fingers on her chin, like a thinking statue. Pft! More like thinking female model. "Or it could be that she masked it very well?"

"No, she doesn't," Derek implied. "I smelled her, Laura. Nothing off about her smells, she smell just like a normal teenage girl with a huge problem."

"I wish I could smell her when we met before," she mumbled and winced in regret as if she was burst out a secret. Stiles noticed that Peter glanced sharply at the alpha and he raised his eyebrow when his eyes met with Peter.

"You already met her?" Erica asked in dubiety.

Derek looked at his sister, well as far as he know, he never have a chance to get Ellie to meet his family and he one hundred percent sure that his sister never met Ellie as the older woman was at New York to further her study and she's just back a week after holiday started.

"I have her picture that I stole from Stiles," she answered and Derek listened carefully if his sister told the truth and apparently it was the truth.

"Wait, wait! I don't get it about Hecate thingy before. What are you implied, Peter?" Jackson asked, cut off the tension between his alpha and her brother.

Lydia groused. "Jackson, I really don't know why I love you but that's not the matter right now. I'll tell you. Peter was implying that Ellie is a witch, do you got that or you need me to repeat it again?" she told him slowly as if she was explaining two plus two equal to four at two years old kid.

"A witch?" Jackson taken aback and the room fell in silence.

oOo

_Ellie's POV_

I stood at the bridge of Ignis river in the middle of the night while holding a large bouquet of white rose and white chrysanthemum. I know it's not a great mix of flowers but that _were_ my dad's favorite flowers. He even said that the flowers represent the two of us but he didn't tell me which one was me. I looked at the flowers and smiled bitterly at it and walked towards the edge of the river and sat down at the big rock where dad and I always sat when I was five until I never came here since his death and only come on August 22th.

"We meet again, dad. I bring you favorite flowers," I smiled at the rock that he used to sit that blanketed with green moss. "I'll drop it at your place later, okay."

I sighed heavily and looked at my phone. I actually should have came home a week ago but I decided that it's better to spend another week in Austria before being swarmed by my pack. I chuckled lightly at the thought. They have been sent me a ton of messages, especially Stiles and Scott, asking about her but not even once I replied or returned their calls. I know what I did was wrong but I need more times for myself before facing them.

I laid down on the rock and looked up in the sky. "Hey dad, looks like your day has been brighten up by stars, huh? Which one is you?" I scoffed. "What am I talking about? You must be the brightest one, right?" I point at a star that outshine the others. "It's beautiful. Just like you, dad. Well, I not mean it in the wrong way. I mean you beautiful like handsome beautiful, you got that?"

Before I could open my mouth again, my phone rung. I sighed when I heard the ringtone that I assigned for mom. I reluctantly answered the phone and before she could spoke, I turned the speaker on. "_Ellie_."

"Mom."

"_Are you at the river again?_" she asked. Duh, didn't you heard the water running there? It's pretty loud.

"Yeah."

"_Claudia called me last week,_" she muttered so quiet that I barely can heard it. Why Mama Dia called mom? Is there something wrong? "_You went to Austria and supposed to come home a week ago._" Oh, that's explained everything.

"Sometimes I need time for myself, mom."

There a silent for a moment before she sighed heavily. "_Right. Can I ask you something?_" Now, what? Well, this is the first time I heard my mom _asking _my permission. Shit happened, eh mom?

"Sure."

"_When do you want to tell Derek the truth, Ellie? That he's your brother,_" Well, this _is _shit. Not for her, but for me. This was one of the topics that I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life. "_It has been four years you have been hiding it from him, Ellie. You asked me and his family to hide it from him because you want some time before you told him and me and his family agreed with it. But for four years? Honey-_"

"Mom. Please, just give me more time. I'm still not ready. Oh, he's my _step_-brother, not brother."

"_For how long, Ellie? Another four years? We cannot feed him lies anymore. You cannot expect Peter and Laura to lie to him for a long time, sweetheart. Don't you ever think what it feels if he found this out by himself? He deserves to know his own sister and Cora want to meet her sister._" I rolled my eyes. I still cannot believe that I have a little sister, Cora Hale. Well half actually. She's my mom and Mister Hale's two years old daughter. "_Your dad might want him to know too, Ellie._" my breath hitched.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed again. "_You of all people should have known that your dad like if people tell the truth. You're sixteen now, Ellie and Derek seventeen. You two will not going to see each other often once he graduated from school. I think four years is enough._" there were silence for a full, complete couple of minutes before I sighed.

"I'll try, okay."

I can felt her smiled through the phone, relief that finally I surrender from my stubbornness. "_Alright, sweetheart. Anyway, I need to go now. Your lil' sister need me now. Take care, Ellie._" without waiting what I'm going to say, she hung up.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my forearm. "I miss you, mom." I choked out. "I miss you too, dad. I wish you were here with me."

I got up instantly when I heard a crunch of broken twigs and scanned 360 degrees but no one was here before I looked at the flowers and smiled bitterly at it. "Come on, I need to drop you guys at my dad's," I paused. "place."

I jumped down from the rock and walked away to Beacon Hills Cemetery without realizing that Jackson and Lydia were hid behind the thick bushes just a couple of feet from where the rock was.

oOo

I cocked my eyebrow when I parked my car in front of my house when I saw Jackson's Porsche, Danny's BMW, Stiles' jeep, Derek's SUV and Erica's bike at my house parking lot. I looked at my Fossil Starla black watch that wrapped around my left wrist that showed two in the morning. What in the freaking hell did they do in my house (August 23rd)? More importantly, how did they knew that I was coming home? I have been at the cemetery all day (August 22nd), talking with my dad, practically his gravestone.

"Guys?" I called once I opened the unlocked door -I'm going to kill Stiles and Scott for not lock the door later- and bobbed in my head first and cautiously entered when they didn't replied.

I walked slowly and quietly. Yeah, I know it's my house but I don't know why, I feel something bad going to happen and I can heard my heart race so fast that I thought I just finish a marathon. I peeked up my head first, again, once I reached at the living room and saw all my pack were there and grinned widely at them. "I'm home."

My grinned evanesced completely when I spotted Laura and Peter at the corner of the room and all of them masked with serious expression, especially Derek. Derek.. I gritted my teeth and walked into the living room and stared hard at Laura then at Peter. They told him. Of fucking course!

"Which one of you shitheads told him?" I asked, more like demanded, murderously slowed and folded my hands over my chest while stared angrily at both Laura and Peter.

Both Hales looked taken aback at the question. Laura the first that answered, "We told him nothing! I-"

"You should have told me, Ellie." Derek cut off his sister sentence and glared at his new-founded sister. "Four years that you keep me in the dark, not knowing that I have another lil' sister. Four years my family has lied to me and keeping your dirty secret. Four years, Ellie! Four years!" he yelled.

I sighed heavily. All I wanted when I drove back here was want to sleep and hoping I woke up on afternoon, not this; someone yelling shit at me. "Look, Derek. I'm tired right now because I have been somewhere else all day and I need some sleep. Can you yell at me tomorrow?" yeah, patient is always the best, Ellie. You have to stay patient to handle this matter. Patient~

"Let her have some rest, Derek. We'll discuss about this later," Stiles said softly, trying to soothe his boyfriend. Way to go, buddy! Now, drag your boyfriend outta from my house and let me have some rest. I know it, you're the best of the best friend in the world, Stiles! Don't tell Scott or he will whining like a baby and sulking with his puppy eyes, nope! Too lazy to handle that one. I smiled tiredly at him.

Derek scoffed. "I have to wait again? Still wanna keep me in the dark after four fucking years? No wonder those girls always pick a fight with you because they knew you won't tell anyone," he mocked with a smug smirked. I briskly looked at him and here I thought my eyes going to roll back at the head, looking at him in slightly shock. Just slightly. "Yeah, I knew about it. It's not that hard to know when you're known in the school. You know, you just showed to me how weak you really are instead of your _badass_ thingy," he pressed the word 'badass' in sarcastic tone.

Snap! Yup, something inside me just snapped. I'm so fucking tired right now and this fucker just has messed with the wrong girl. "You want to know why I keep this secret from you?" I asked softly and smirked wickedly at him, feeling that my heart just gone -vanished once he finished his bullshit. "Because I hate your family. I hate you. I hate your sister, your father and all the shitheads that were called Hale."

I'm so fucking swore right now that I saw his eyes just flashed ice blue just for a second before I felt a stung of pain on my right cheek and tasted the metallic of blood inside my mouth. I looked at Stiles and spitted out the blood beside him. "What? You mad at me that I hate his family? I don't care, Stiles. You want to punch me? Go ahead. Want to kill me? No one stopping you," I smirked at him.

"Why are you talking like this, Elle? This is not you," he whispered quietly. I can saw his eyes were glistening with tears that ready to fall down anytime now. I glanced over at Scott, who looked disappointedly at me.

I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief. "Oh man," I breathed out. "Here I thought you and Scott were different from all of them. I never felt so wrong."

"Elle, I-"

"Shut up." I muttered darkly, fist balling in tight clenched. I turned my sight to Derek. "Have you ever thought how I felt all this fucking time? About how I feel that my mom married you after two fucking years my dad died? About how she rarely return home because she's busy fucking her tits off for your daddy?" I sneered and shrugged playfully. "Who am I kidding? She never came back after Cora born. My mom was the last family I have! She's my mom! And you, Hale, have took her away from me! What do you want me to do? To sit here and cry like a bitch?!" I yelled out all my frustration. "You should at least be grateful that my mom didn't take Peter or Laura away from you, big guy. Actually, it's not all your family fault. It's partly my mom fault for being a slut. She found other man two years after her husband died. Wow, what a whore, isn't she?" I smiled darkly at him.

I walked closer to him, bumping Stiles' shoulder hard. "Do you know what my mom asked me last night? On my dad anniversary that also his birthday," I whispered. "She asked me how you will going to feel if you knew this shit by yourself. She. Asked. Me. How. You. Feel." I held the tears and quickly searched for water and walked to a flower vase and pulled out the flowers and splashed the water on my face. I cannot let them see my tears. Never.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Laura held my arm and I shoved it away viciously.

"Don't touch me," I grumbled. "Never think your worry will make me think you as my sister, Laura." I looked back at Derek. "I never thought of you as my brother. Not even as step-brother. That's why I thought there's no point for me to tell you that my mom has became your daddy's bitch. Now, get out from my house and give back my house key," I spared a glance at Stiles and Scott, " _All _of them and never ever return back to this house and don't speak to me again."

Stiles let out s shaky laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"O-Of course she just kidding with us," Scott said and smiled bitterly at me and walked closer to me. Shit, another problem coming. I'm too tired to handle this now.

I stared hard at both of them and took a step back when they just a foot from me. "What- what do you two really want from me? First you slapped me in front of these people and now you exclaimed that I was kidding when I want you guys to leave me alone," I shook my head, this is unbelievable and became more ridiculous. "What do you want from me?! I already give everything I have to you! What now?!" I shouted loud enough that I sure I have hurt my throat.

No, I can't faced all of these people anymore. I quickly ran out from the house and slipped into the woods, ignoring the called from behind me.

oOo

It has been three days since I ran away from them in my own house. Whenever I thought about it, it just ridiculous. Me running away from the strangers that were ruled my house. What the hell? I leat out a shaky breath and inhaled deeply. It's my fault for telling them they can used the house as their own, so they have the right. Nope, _has._

Putting that aside. What I wanted right now was water to clean up my body. I never felt this sticky and oily in the same time and stinky smell already discharging out from my body, telling me that three days without shower or bring some clothes then ran off to the woods really was not a very good idea. I begun to regret the idea of throwing my phone at the tree now. I was ballistic and dead tired okay and they non-stop calling me, so at that time throwing my phone such a fucking brilliant idea. And now, I need GPS because I just lost myself in the woods for three days and eating nothing than chocolates and crackers that I kept in my coat. I need to find a river. I must be not that far away from the town and the only river in this small town was Ignis river and I just have to walk along the river and find the bridge. Genius Ellie strikes again!

But then again, how in the holy hell to find it when I'm stuck in the middle of the woods that shows no sign to lead to the river? Shit.

_Woods 1. Ellie 0._

I shot up my head, remembered something. I bit my lower lips and scanned around, just a precaution step if someone just happen to show up in the fucking wrong time. I closed my eyes and focused on the voice inside me and equalized it with the sounds of the woods. I inhaled the smell of woody and damp leaves.

'_This way, my dear child.' _My eyes snapped open and at that moment my sense has heightened. I understand every bit and every gesture if the trees in the woods and the bugs and insect and everything that lived in the woods were communicating with me and led me to my destination. Yeah, I knew it sounded kinda gross that bugs and insect surrounded me but I felt nothing like that at all, in fact I like their companies.

It was already dark when I reached at the bridge of Ignis river and and I let out a sigh of relief and thanking the nature for the assist. I walked on the bridge and halted for a moment and turned around, watching the water streamed down along the river. I don't know if I want to go back to my house. They must be waiting for me in the house and I don't know how to react after I have said all those horrible things at them... At Hale siblings. I clenched my jaws as I remembered every bit I said to them. I shouldn't have said that to them, to Derek. I raked my oily hair in frustration while let out a heavy sigh.

"Ellie!" I snapped my head to the right and saw my mom was running toward me. Was this a dream? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion that mixed with disbelief. "Mom...?"

"Behind you!" she yelled and when I turned around, I saw a dark, big and tall figure stood in front of me with hands up in the air, holding a dark, I assumed, pole and swung at me. And after that I see nothing. It was all pitch black and a faint scream of my mom voice, screaming my name.

oOo

_Third person's POV_

Ellie was woke up when someone was calling her name so many times that she think of killing that person. She squinted her eyes when the strong light -that have balls of steel- entered her sight which she sure she will get blind if she widen her eyes. She held her head and stroked at the bruise. "Shit," she winced in pain.

"Ellie, are you alright?" well that person was a woman with a familiar voice but she still too dizzy to figure out who the hell the woman was. She shut her eyes to overcome to pain and the dizziness and opened when the dizzy fade away slowly.

"Mom?" she asked in disbelief and scanned around the room. They both were in an old, rusty room that only have two old windows that its glasses already broken, let in the cold breeze inside the room and wind up the thick dust and rusty flakes floating in the air. She tried to move her both hands and legs but the movement were limited when she realized that she has been chained. "What the hell has happening? Are we've been kidnapped? What the hell did I do that they want to kidnap us? Is this about money? Shit!" she freaked out. This is the first time she has been kidnapped, so of course she's freaked out!

"Ellie! Honey! Calm down, I'm here with you," her mom said appeasingly. She looked at her mom. She also has been chained both of her hands and legs. Horror and anger crept inside her skin when she saw a dried blood at the side of her mom's face and a split on the lower lip.

She struggled vigorously, trying to go to her mom, to swipe away the blood even she knew it was useless thing to do but she had to try. Her mom was wounded and she never seen blood on her pretty face before. "Shit! Mom, who did that to you?" she shouted, voice laced with rage.

Eva stared at her daughter and was taken aback by her reaction. She thought that Ellie will going to explode at her once she wake up but it was opposite. Her daughter was fuming for her, worried about her. "Ellie, calm down. This is nothing," she said after she regained back her composure.

Ellie obliged and they both sat in silent, none of them tried to say anything or ask anything about the situation right now. The silence was not stayed that long when the brown, rusty door banged open and revealed a blonde man that dressed like he just finished shooting for Lara Croft movie and followed by the other; one was a tall, dark-skin man and black haired woman, that also wearing the same clothes like the blonde man.

"Well, well. Looks like the sleeping beauty has woke up," the blonde man said mockingly and smirked at Ellie. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked and stepped closer to Ellie.

"Other than wanting to punch you in the face because just by seeing your fuckface really make me want to puke, yeah, I'm fine," she spatted sarcastically.

The black-haired woman scrunched her nose in displeased and stepped closer to Ellie, more and more closer than the blonde man and punched Ellie in the face. "Do you still feel like you want to puke, girl?" she punched again and again.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Eva screamed desperately, heart wrenching at the sight of her daughter being punched mercilessly. The blonde man cleared his throat, warning the black-haired woman to stop and she compelled and smiled villainously at the already-weak teenage girl.

"Bitch," Ellie muttered weakly and spitted out the blood at her and scoffed when the older woman glared daggers at her and moved closer at her again but being halted by the blonde man. "Ben," he called and turned around at the dark-skinned man. "Take Sam out from here," he commanded and Ben complied and gripped Sam's arm and dragged her out from the room. Ellie showed middle finger at her.

Once the door was closed, Ellie brushed the blood off from her lips. She tried to ignore the pain that stung all over her face by glaring at the blonde man that smiling at her. "I'm sorry on her behalf. My name is Vernison and you are?" he asked politely.

"She's not the one you want, Vernison! She's my daughter," Eva snipped Ellie from answered the question. She knew her daughter might going to make this man angrier by throwing cursed insult. Vernison examined her long enough for Ellie to clean her lips and the rattled sound of the chain echoed in the room and snapped Vernison out from his thought and he laughed.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at the crazy man in front of him. If she was not be chained here, trust her, she will cut his tongue out and forced feed the tongue back into his mouth. "Don't tell me she don't have any clue what's going on. You didn't tell her about your handsome tough husband, Eva?" okay, now Ellie confused. First, she confused wether this maniac talked about her dad or Mister Hale? And second, what's wrong with dad or Mister Hale? She cursed -nicely- her mom in her mind for married twice and let her confused which one the 'husband' he's talking about.

Vernison stepped closer to Ellie and crouched in front of her and stroked her bruising cheek which made her flinched and winced in pain. "Get your dirty hand off me, fuckface," she warned darkly. Vernison smiled sweetly at her, fingers still stroking her cheek. "Do you know that your father is a werewolf?" I stared at him as if this guy was insane. She scoffed. "Yeah, right. And what are you? A fairy?" she retorted and smirked at him.

He smiled back at her. "No, but I'm a werewolf hunter and your beautiful mother here an emissary and have mated with a former alpha werewolf, Roger Hale." Ellie looked at her mother, who sat there silently and expressionlessly listened to this lunatic telling crap to her.

She scoffed again. "Yeah, keep telling crap to me, blonde," she chuckled sarcastically at him and leaned back to the wall.

Vernison shrugged his shoulders and stood up while reached out his walkie-talkie that stitched on his black vest. "Ben, bring that boy in," he ordered. Not about five minutes later Ben entered the room with a teenage boy inside that Ellie assumed he might be same age as her. All over his body covered with dried blood and looked so weak. Ben tossed him on the floor, a few inches from Vernison's feet. He then dragged the weak teen in front of Ellie and yanked his platinum blonde hair roughly (_like Jack Frost's hairstyle from Rise of Guardian_).

Ellie watched the teen boy in horror when he roared -yup he's fucking roar like a lion- in pain and she saw the sharp fangs extended underneath his lips and fur everywhere on his face when his forearm has been slitted open slowly by Vernison. The fucking lunatic. What the hell is he? She gritted her teeth in anger when the older man was chuckling darkly at the innocent animal -slash- boy or whatever the hell he was and back at her. She looked away from the lifetime nightmare that showed in front of her. This was not a scary part in a horror movie that she always teased Scott for being such a pussy. This was real and it had happened in front of her. Shit, shit, shit!

"No, no. Don't look away, love. You're going to miss the fun part," Vernison said sweetly yet full with acrimony of a lunatic person. When she didn't obliged, he roughly gripped her jaws - she can feel the blood inside her mouth begun to trailed off again- and turned her to face the teen boy.

Her eyebrows knitted together when the slit was slowly healing and the eyes of the guy has turned from piercing grey to icy blue and its stared at her with mentally pleaded. He growled when Vernison gripped his already healing arm with his both hands and roared once again when the older man broke it and slowly his eyelid closed and he fainted.

Vernison looked at her and smiled. "You believe me now?" he sang merrily. He got up and nodded at Ben and the latter walked toward the fainted male and dragged him by the arm and chained him next to Ellie and quietly walked out from the room. "You must be disgust to know that most of your family are werewolves, right?," he took Ellie's right hand and kissed at the back of the hand and he smiled. "But don't worry. I'll kill them once they show up." he kissed one more time on the hand walked out from the room and she heard the click sound of the door locked.

She felt her whole body shaking vitally and eyes widen, staring down at the dirty floor beneath her in between her two legs.

"Ellie," Eva called her daughter softly. This was not how she wants to tell Ellie about all of these. She already planned to tell her daughter once they sit together with all the Hale family members.

"Explain," Ellie demanded. "Now."

Eva let out a shaky breath and took a chance to glance at the poor boy. It seem he has been tortured for a very long time and stared at the wall in front of her. "What Vernison said was the truth. Roger is a werewolf and all of the Hale family member are werewolves," she glanced over at her daughter, but her face was hidden in between her legs. "Roger and I are mate, even before I met your dad. I'm an emissary for Hale family at that time when I first met Roger. No matter how much we love each other, we can't live together because my parents has already arranged my marriage with your dad and I'm in no place to disobey their decision at that time. So, me and Roger took the hardest yet easiest way choice by me married with your dad and he married Talia, Derek's real mother. Your dad knew about me and Roger and he allowed me to go to meet Roger secretly but with one condition," she looked at Ellie again. "He wanted a child of his own flesh to accompany him when he was alone in the house. After a year, I've been confirmed that I was pregnant and your dad was very thrilled and he took a great care of me until you were born. He made me promised though to keep this secret from you.. About our complicated relationship. But, the more I think about it, the more I can't lied to you anymore. I has made a plan that I'm going to tell you once we're together in a house with the Hales."

"Ellie, I know that you might think that I'm the worst mother that any children have but you should know that I love you, baby. I'm so sorry for being a bad mom to you. I-I know that I always abandoned you and leave you alone and rarely came home to see you, to embrace you. Please forgive me," she sobbed so hard that she had hiccup and her eyes were puffy red and often hitching her breath when the thought of her own daughter was all alone and she never been there for her. Her tears running down again and again.

"I'm not alone," Ellie said quietly and looked up to her mom and smiled softly at her, hoping her smiled can ease her mother's heart. "Actually I never alone because Stiles, Scott, Mama Dia, Mama Lisa and Papa John always there for me and make sure that I never alone," she chuckled. "Sometimes they can be pain in the ass because they stuck at me like glue. And now...," she trailed off and smiled fondly. "I have new awesome friends. So don't you blame yourself for being a bad mom because that words never ever crossed my mind, like at all. Oh, and FYI you look ugly when you cried like that. Smile is way more fit with you, mom. Annnd don't worry about you and Mr. Hale, I kinda understand a bit but it still need time for me to be comfortable around his family," she grinned at her mom and laughed when Eva chuckled.

"Now, tell me everything what have I just saw because this guy that I just saw was totally not a normal teenage guy," she said again and this time she was dead serious and so was Eva. The older woman nodded and begun tell everything about all the supernatural creatures that lived in this world. (_A/N:just like creatures in Teen Wolf okay just the fact that Jackson was not the kanima)_. She told her about the True Alpha, Alpha, Beta and Omega and about their eyes and their powers and all those stuff and she didn't leave a bit of the informations that she knew.

"Wow," Ellie breathed out, looking awed at her mom. "I don't know what to feel? Awesome or scare about it," she muttered. She raised an eyebrow at the older woman when the latter made a thinking face for a moment. "Mom?"

"They will make a move tonight," she said, frowning before she looked at her confused daughter. "Vernison and his group will attack them tonight," she added and closed her eyes when the tears threatened to roll down on her cheeks again.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked and after that they heard a groaned that came from the male werewolf beside Ellie, indicated that he was conscious now. "You okay there, buddy?" Ellie raised an eyebrow at him, tried to hide her worry about his weak condition though it crystal clear for her mom. He nodded slowly and adjusted his body to seat to more comfortable position before he looked at Ellie and smiled weakly. Ellie just replied with a curt nod and turned back to her mom, waiting for an answer.

"Tonight's lunar eclipse, Elle. They are powerless during total lunar eclipse," Eva breathed out, a solitary tear trickled down her cheek. She cracked open one eye when she heard a faint mumbled from her daughter and fully looked at the teen when the latter actively mumbled something and stared wide at nothing. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Ellie cut short her mumbling and looked at her mom with the same wide eyes. "Tonight is lunar eclipse. The Blood Moon is tonight," she mumbled and looked away from her mom to the brown chain on her both hands. Suddenly a loud clank of the chain resonated around the room when she yanked hard the chain and did it again and again while muttering cursed words until blackening contusion formed on her both wrists.

"Ellie! Stop it!" Eva yelled and tried to move closer to Ellie and she winced when a sharp pain stung her broken right leg. Ellie stopped and looked at her. "Mom, you okay?" her daughter asked worriedly. She shook her head slowly and smiled. "It's nothing, just broken leg," she regretted as soon as the words slipped out from her mouth when Ellie looked at her in surprised and yanked the chain again.

"Hey, stop that. You're going to hurt yourself," the boy said after quietly watching the mother and daughter show beside him. He still weak even though the aching pain from all over his body already healed.

"I need to get you out from here, mom," Ellie said, ignored the boy and continued yanking the chain. "I have to," she said hushedly in desperate tone. She have to save her mom life no matter what!

"Why, Elle? Why you have to get me out from here?" Eva asked silently, sad to look at her daughter pain. The teen ignored her, too busy with yanking the chain. "Why?!" she raised her voice.

"Because I have to!" Ellie yelled back, panting hard. "Hales are your family, mom. You love them as much as I love you and seeing you cried for them is crushing me," she added and looked back at the chain. "And I want to apologize to them. I _need_ to," she murmured. She then licked around her both hands and slowly pulled out her right hand and grinded her teeth at the pain of her flesh scrape open from the sharp stony chain. She ignored her mom and the guy yelled and shouted at her to make her stop. She wheezed violently when she managed pulled out her right hand and continued with her left hand.

"Dammit, Ellie! Stop it!" Eva yelled, tears leaking down her face when she watched the great pain on her daughter's face and her hands that concealed with crimson red and some white flesh contrast the bloody red.

"Are you out of your mind?" the guy wailed in anger. "Stop it!"

Ellie panted breathlessly and leaned her back on the wall while stared at her feet that had been chained. "Fuck," she muttered and put her wounded hands on her lap slowly, realizing she's not going to be able to pulled out her feet from the chain. She clenched her jaws and shut her eyes tightly, knowing she had no other choice other than used _it. _

Once she opened her eyes, she lifted her hands and moved it just above the chains that wrapped around her feet and the chained suddenly open. She stood up, ignored the gasps from her mom and the guy. She walked to her mom and looked at her. "I'll explain later," she moved her right hand to the chain on her mom's feet while closed her eyes and the chains open. She did it again at the chain on the older woman's wrists before she moved to the guy and did the same.

"You, come help me," she said to the guy while put her mom's arm around her shoulder and got up slowly, put her mom's weight on her.

"Klaus," they guy said and assisted them by held Eva's waist and slung her hand around his shoulder. "My name is Klaus, not you."

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, let's get out from here. I need to save more lives out there."

"Ellie," Eva called softly laced with desperate.

"Shush, mom. I know what you're thinking but I can't let them die when they're powerless to fight against that lunatic man. Besides, I'm not...," she trailed off. "I'm not a normal girl," she breathed out and they walked out from the room.

They halted when they heard footsteps downstairs and faint voices of two people talking. She looked at Klaus. "Listen, I need you to keep my mom safe while I'm down there," she said and continued when Klaus open his mouth to protest. "Nope! I'm not going to leave my mom alone here and they knew your weakness even though you can wolf out now. _Please."_

Klaus sighed and nodded. "Be safe."

They stared at each other for a full minute before Ellie looked away. Eva swore that she saw the little tinted pink on her daughter cheeks and smiled fondly. Ellie let go of her mom and looked at the older woman. "I'll come back once I settled those two down," and with that, she walked to stairs silently and down to wherever those hunters were.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Eva said after they stayed silent for a few minutes and smiled when Klaus looked at her with puzzled look. "How you get stuck in here, Klaus?" she asked, changing the topic. Actually, she wanted to investigate this male teen first since she can saw perfect the spark of love between her daughter and him. So, interrogate it is.

He stayed silent for a moment and rested his head on the wall behind them. "Vernison kidnapped my younger brother, Leo three months ago. He was the only sibling I had in this world after our parents died," he whispered.

"Was?" she asked.

Klaus glanced at her and nodded. "Vernison forced me to kill him. He made me smelled the wolfbane smoked and his men pushed my claws inside Leo's stomach and after that he kept me and tortured me whenever he felt bored," he choked out.

"I'm sorry for you loss, Klaus."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling fragile inside. "They burnt his body in front of me and laughed heartlessly," he added and balling his fists tightly until he can smelt the blood leaking out from his palms.

Eva held his hand tenderly. "I'll take care of you and you always welcome in my family," she uttered softly, using her motherly voice and turned around to face the teen when she noticed that he was staring at her with wide eyes. "Ellie would love that, don't you think?" she teased and chuckled when Klaus open his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he closed back.

"Is it that obvious?" he breathed out after a few moments of silence. Eva turned to look at him. "I don't believe in love at first sight but when I looked at her for the first time, I-I thought the world had just stopped and my wolf howled inside me, but I can't smell her at all or hear her heartbeat," he continued and creased his eyebrows in uncertainty.

"It's not only you, Klaus. All the werewolves that I knew cannot sensed her or heard her heartbeat because she's wearing a necklace that shield her from all of supernatural creatures," she explained. "It's meant to be that your wolf have picked Ellie as your mate, sweetheart. You can't deny it even you want to because the bond that mate share is strong and it's not easy to sever it," she added and glanced over at Klaus and when the teenage boy looked at her, she smiled sweetly. "Besides, if you tried to hurt her be it physically or emotionally, I'll kill you with my own hands."

Klaus gulped out of fear and nodded but then he snorted. "We're not even friend and yet you threaten me." Eva laughed lightly and stopped when she heard clattered of the stairs. "Relax, it's Ellie," he said, conciliating Eva when he smelt the tension emitting out from her.

"How do you know?"

"If it's the hunters, I totally can smell them but right now I can't," he answered and few seconds later, Ellie's figure showed up and jogged towards them.

Eva smiled proudly at Klaus. "You're smart kid."

Ellie looked at her mom then at Klaus while raising her eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?" she asked while looking at her mom, not dare to look at the teen guy. "Nope, that's not important. There's a car down there and here," she handed a cellphone to her mom. "Call Mr. Hale. I need to talk to one of them and since I'm not bother to remember any of my friends' number...," she trailed off. Eva nodded and took the cellphone and begun dialing her husband's number.

"You okay? They don't hurt you, right?" Klaus asked, ignoring the the beating of his own heart started to speed up.

Ellie blinked at him and shrugged. "They don't have any chance to hurt me," she whispered, thanking her fighting games for the awesome moves mentally, and turned to look at her mom and raised an eyebrow when the latter smiled knowingly at her before she handed the phone at her after she finished talking with her husband.

"_Ellie?"_

"Mr. Hale, is my pack there?" she halted. "No! I mean- yours! Just put the speaker on," Ellie cursed mentally and she heard the beep sound, signaling that the speaker was on.

_Ellie! Thank God you're safe! Where are you? Are you hurt?" _Stiles asked in one breath.

"I'm okay and stop worrying like I'm a goddamn kid, Stiles!" she replied and pouted a little and blushed when she noticed Klaus staring at her. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, where are you now? There were hunters-'

"_We know, Elle. We're coming for you,"_ Derek's gruff voice was full with seriousness and anger.

She shut her lips in a tight line and sighed when her mom's face hardened. "No, don't. Just go to the Ignis river and we meet you guys there. It's not safe for you to come here when tonight going to make you powerless, okay?" she said as gentle as possible.

"_Yeah, okay. We'll be there soon. Oh, and Elle," _Erica answered since the others might be shocked that she still calm at time like this. Maybe, she didn't know what happened there.

"Yeah?"

"_We're going to have a talk once this over, got the picture?"_ Ellie executed herself from facepalming when Erica sounded just like Stiles when he nagged at her. She forgot that this happened mostly because of her running away. Yup, she's doom.

"_We are going to have the talk, not you Erica,_" Stiles retorted and she can feel that Stiles crossed his hands over his chest and glared at Erica.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not the time for you two to argue some shit about who's going to scold at me. See you guys later," she hung up and rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Man, I'm going to die soon," she breathed out and heard her mom let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, laugh as much as you want mom because you're not the one that going to get scold from Stiles but nit as worse as Mama Dia and Mama Lisa and Papa John will ground me forever for this mess I've made."

"Um, I don't want to interrupt anything but don't you think that we should get going now?" Klaus cut off Eva from saying anything. Truth to be told, he's jealous at whoever this Stiles was because Ellie plainly delighted to hear his voice over the phone.

Ellie nodded and begun to help her mom stood up but being stopped by Klaus when he lifted the older woman in bridal style. She shrugged and led them toward where the car was.

oOo

"Ellie!" Scott shouted once he saw his baby sister's figure that leaned on a black jeep at the driver's door. He and the other teens ran to her and Isaac was the first one that hugged her first followed by him, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Stiles, Allison and lastly Jackson.

"I'm really flattered that you guys missed me and all but I can hear my bone crushing now," she managed to say after being hugged by people who were bigger and stronger than her and gave a tight hug to her. They slowly broke the hugged.

"You idiot!" Stiles barked and hands on the hips. "What the hell you're thinking? Going out for three freaking days in the woods? You're not Tarzan," he begun his nagged and looked at Ellie's hands. "Oh my God! Look at your hands! See? What I have imagined has happened! Okay, you angry with us for being jerks to you and to me for slapped you but that doesn't mean to this, Ellie! I barely can breath when Mr. Hale told me that you and your mom have been kidnapped by hunters! Dammit, Elle! You made me worry sick and what will happen if you're not survived now, huh? What if you're don't learned how to kick people's ass from your games? God, Ellie I swear I will never let my eyes off of you again! I don't care of you say I'm pain in your ass or whatever the shit you want to call me because no more of this shit, young woman!" he panted once he finished his ranting.

Elllie's eyelids flicker rapidly and smiled at Stiles and threw herself at him -which he stumbles back but managed to stood on two feet back since Ellie was not that heavy for a sixteen years old girl that eat a lot- and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Yeah. I'm very glad to see you too, big bro," she whispered and she knew everyone can heard it and she does not care. Stiles was taken aback and soon smiled and hugged her back.

At the speed of the light, an arrow stabbed through Klaus shoulder. He hissed in pain and all the other werewolves tried to wolf out but to no avail because it already the total of lunar eclipse. "Cover yourself!" Laura shouted as she ran behind a tree.

Ellie quickly went to Klaus and helped him hide behind a tree with Stiles followed suit behind her. The arrows continuously being shot randomly and Ellie looked up at the red orange-ish moon. She then looked down at Stiles, who tried to pull the arrow from Klaus' shoulder. "Stiles," she called and the said's name looked at her swiftly and back to Klaus. "Promise me that you'll look after Klaus," she said and chewed her lips nervously when Stiles and Klaus both looked at her with shock and puzzled at the same time. She looked at the moon again. Shit! She does not have time to wait a anymore. "Klaus is my soulmate and if you take care of him will really put me at ease."

Before Stiles or Klaus could say anything, they heard a loud laugh. She peeked at where the laugh was, it was Vernison. "Where do you want to run, little mutts? We already surrounded the area and you have nowhere to run," he laughed again. "Well, I must say how appreciated I am to Ellie Trumbald for bring them here. You fall straight into my trap and took the jeep to these puppies' place. Thank you, my love," he shrugged and Sam laughed behind him.

Ellie hit the back of her head on the tree. No wonder it was so easy to beat those two assholes. That have been planned for this! She's the one that brought them here! "Fuck!" she muttered, regret flooded inside her. Then she heard yelp and and stab sound ten feet to the right from where she was. She turned and saw Derek killed one of the hunters and now he's fighting a male hunter silently.

"Ellie!" Stiles shouted in whisper tone and she looked at him. "What do you mean by what you're just said?" she sighed and held him on the shoulders. "Stiles, just promise me that you'll taking care of Klaus if anything ever happen to me and I-" she didn't finished her sentence when she noticed the light that emitting from the jeep lamps was driving towards Derek from afar and as fast as she can, she ran toward Derek.

"Derek!" she yelled and pushed him roughly when the car just five feet from him. After that, she just saw the blinded light of the car light and then nothing.

oOo

_Meanwhile _

The jeep's hood was dented like it had just collided with a tree once it hit Ellie. They looked at her in big shocked. Her brunette hair was swayed softly up from her head like she's been underwater and her eyes glowing green, looked at the jeep and then at the man whose driving the jeep. She lifted her right hand up above that followed by the jeep, floating in the air upside down and she let down her hand gently and the jeep fell down full-forced and surely the man was dead.

"Sh-Shoot the girl!" Vernison yelled out the order once he snapped out from the bombshell.

All the arrows and bullets were shot out to Ellie but the vital objects were bouncing back a feet once they it hit an invisible shield around Ellie that flashed soft blue when it make a contact with the shield. She turned around and facing Vernison and smiled viciously at him. "You've hurt my dear heiress," she scanned around. "All of you that opposed my heiress," she lifted her both hands on her chest level and the arrows and bullets floating around her in the air and pointed at the hunters -of course except the Argents- prepared to pass through a body. "Shall die," she said gently and the the arrows and the bullets flying through all the hunters's bodies except Vernison and Sam.

Ellie walked steadily toward the lunatics that had tortured Klaus and broke Eva's leg. Vernison turned around and tried to run but being held by a thick root that wrapped around his stomach and did the same at Sam. The roots held them in front of her firmly and did not budge when they tried to squirm to escape. "You should run away when I killed your man in the jeep earlier, Mr. Vernison. Not ordering to kill my heiress," she said in manner and turned to Sam. "You have ruined my heiress' face by hitting her heartlessly and you shall pay for that," she walked closer to them and tenderly held the roots with both of her hands each and muttered, "Interficio."

Vernison and Sam both screamed in pain so loud when the root tightening its gripped, crushing their bones and exploded -the blood splashed everywhere except Ellie as a soft blue shield protecting her from the blood.

Silence.

"Ellie?" Stiles called cautiously and walked very, very slowly at the teen girl.

Ellie turned around and smiled at him. "Young Stilinski," she said. Stiles wrinkled his eyebrows, perplexed. All of the others being to surrounded her watchfully and in crouched positions because they can smell her and this was not Ellie that they used to smell before and definitely they can smell danger lingering around her.

"I'm no harm to you," she said and smiled at Eva. "My name Vedissa Soteira Trumbald, the grand enchantress of forest and the first Trumbald," she introduced herself and reached out her both hands upfront. "Come, touch my hands and I'll show you what you have the right to see."

They looked at her suspiciously but Klaus was the one that went closer to him and being stopped by Stiles. He looked at the slightly shorter man with an eyebrow rose. "I promised that I'll take care of you and I don't know this Vedissa girl that possessed Ellie will not going to hurt you," Stiles said and eyeing Ellie.

"I trust her," Klaus replied simply and continued walking towards Ellie and touched her right hand and looked back at Stiles. "Come on."

Stiles hesitated at first and glanced over at Scott and vice versa and they both walked toward Ellie at the same and touched her left hand. Followed by Eva, Roger, Laura, Peter, Danny, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and lastly of course Jackson. Ellie looked at Derek and smiled at him. "Ellie loves you and she still alive if that what's fear you, child," Derek looked up at her in surprised, as if she can read his mind. "Come, I won't start it without you."

Derek walked to her slowly and touched her hand next to Stiles and the latter looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "Now, close your eyes." they closed their eyes.

"_Dad?" little Ellie peeked her head inside the David's office room._

_He turned around and smiled at his daughter. "Come in, love," he said while snapped close the book that he has been reading while waiting for his daughter in the room. It was mid February and the coldness outside made the windows misty with the cold steam._

"_Stiles and Scott already went home. Mama Lisa came and fetched them earlier," she stated and walked to a single couch and hopped up on it._

"_And?"_

_Ellie tilted her head innocently and made a puzzle look at him. "And what, dad?"_

"_Ellie, you're my daughter and I know when you left out some details, sweetheart," he chuckled when Ellie scrunched her nose in disapproval and folded her arms over her chest in exaggerate way._

"_Mama Lisa invited us to have a dinner with them tonight. She said she'll make cilantro lime shrimp with green beans," she muttered with dangling her legs up and down._

"_That sounds delicious, don't you think Elle?" David made a pleased hum and wiggled his eyebrow impishly._

"_It sounds delicious because it's your favorite. But, you're as healthy as before, dad. It's better if we just stay at home," she murmured quietly. David smile and leaned toward Ellie and stroked her right cheek gently. _

"_So, what do you want to talk about?" Ellie asked, ignoring the stroking instead the fact that she loved it whenever her dad does that._

_David leaned back on his chair and looked thoughtfully at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, Elle but I'm going to be straightforward and no sugar-coating, is that okay with you?" he asked carefully, searching any distaste expression from his only daughter since she's hard to express any displeased emotions that make everyone around her worried._

_Ellie nodded and gave a look at him to go on but he just stared at her and begun to question himself if was it okay to tell her now. He took a very deep breath and composed himself. "Ellie, I'm a wizard."_

_Ellie blinked at him continually and nodded, still shut her mouth, signaling that he can continue. "I have to tell you now because I won't live forever and so are you. Death can take away any of us without any warning, my dear," he closed his eyes and sighed. "Our family has been cursed by a wicked witch and now you are the last generation that going to break the curse, Elle."_

"_You're saying I'm a witch?" Ellie asked expressionlessly but David knew her. She didn't believe it at all, she might be thought that he just trying to tell a fairytale story before they went to Scott's house to have his favorite meal. It's kinda irritated him that his ten years old daughter mocking him._

_He sat up and held out his right arm and point at the fireplace and muttered, "Incendio." Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. He looked back at Ellie and as expected her eyes were wide with shock and lips shut in tight line. "Do you believe me now?"_

_She still looked at the fire and nodded slowly and leaned more on the chair. They both sat in silence, does not know what to do and what to say. "Is mom knew about this? About you being a wizard?" she asked in a low voice that he barely heard it._

"_No, she doesn't know and she doesn't need to know," he answered._

_Ellie turned her sight from the fire to her dad slowly and stared a long time at the older man. "Why are you telling me this, dad?"_

_David was really surprised that his daughter took this calmly and not like what he's expected she would be. Then again, her reaction right now come with a logic reason. "Do you remember when you told me that you overheard your teachers talking about you're too mature for your age because you don't act like any of the kid of your age and always read a book that too difficult for your age to understand?" Ellie nodded slowly._

"_You're an old soul, Elle. You- You're the incarnation of your ancestor, the first Trumbald. Vedissa Soteira Trumbald," Ellie stared at him and open her mouth to say something but he cut her off, knowing what she's going to say. "Yes, she has your middle name because I named you based on her."_

"_So, do I need to learn anything just like you did earlier?" she questioned, eyes everywhere except at her dad's jade-green eyes. David smiled and shook his head. "You'll have to learn it by yourself. However, I leave the all the books and informations about the spells and matters that related to us in this room."_

_Ellie nodded again and there the silence again with both lack of words now and it's David's turn to break it down. "Truthfully, I'm very devastated when your mom told me that she has other man in her life," he looked at the fire. "And I knew you were there when your eavesdropped us, Ellie," he glanced at her. _

"_You don't look like one," she retorted._

"_It because I can't show it to her or anyone, not a single soul," he responded back. Ellie silent again, to give her dad some time to explain to her. "It's because of the cursed."_

"_Cursed?" she raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes," he nodded. "Your ancestor, Vedissa has been cursed by a wicked witch when the she killed her. The cursed was Trumbald family will never find happiness and always feel the sorrow of loneliness no matter how much the others loved us and admired us. The cursed only will be broken once the one of the Trumbalds complete the tasks and it have to be complete on lunar eclipse, the Blood Moon."_

"_Tell me," she inquired simply, still not looking at her dad._

"_Ellie, this is not something that any kid able to do. Once I told you about these tasks that mean you're have to do it either you like it or not. These tasks take years to complete it and you cannot play around to lift this cursed," he said warningly._

_Ellie whirled aside to look perfectly at her dad and fixed her gaze at her dad for a long time and sighed. "Dad, you knew I have to do it even if I don't want to and to think that the future Trumbalds will face the despair of the cursed is not going to happen as long as I'm still breathing. Plus, for you to tell me all these stuff now when I'm still a ten years old girl, means that you knew you can't complete these tasks any longer, am I right?"_

_David taken aback and studied her before he smiled proudly. "You analyzed first before you speak. A very wise moved, Elle," he praised and Ellie replied with a small smile, content with the compliment. He cleared his throat and the air around them turned to seriousness."The first task is you have to master in everything that you involve with especially in intellectual because as a grand enchanter, they are known as an intelligent creature. The second task is you need to save the life of a member of another species that important to you that you willingly to trade your own life. You can complete this task in any number of the tasks and in any way just not purposely made their life in danger because Trumbalds are not wicked sorcerer," he stopped and took a deep breath. "Ellie, the third and the fourth task are harder than the first two," he stopped, searching any reaction from his daughter and all he got was a nod. "Okay then," he breathed out._

"_The third task is you cannot reveals any of your deepest secrets and feelings to anyone. Like at all, and when I said feelings I mean the negative feelings even you have to deal with someone dying or left you. And if there were people understand your true feelings, never ask them and ignore it," he sat up and walked to Ellie, holding her both little hands in his. "The fourth task, sweetheart, you cannot let a single drop of your tears fall down, be it because of you're happy or desolated. Never. You have to hold it until you completed all the tasks before the lunar eclipse and the cursed will lift from all the Trumbalds forever and you will get the power of the almighty grand enchantress, Vedissa Soteira Trumbald," he finished it and hugged her when Ellie's face hardened and her body tensed all of sudden._

"_How do I know that I failed the task?" she questioned._

"_Your necklace, the Sword of Eden is magical protection that will protect you and the indication item of the cursed. Once you failed one of the task, it will burn on your neck and leave you in searing pain. However, if you succeed complete all the tasks, it will vanished slowly and took all the despair you have felt when you completing it." Ellie nodded, face still hardened and silence seeped in the air._

"_I'm sorry I made you through all this, my love. I'm so sorry," he breathed out while closed his eyes, held the tears. He doesn't know how to express his feeling for how sorry he was for putting his baby girl into this. She's only ten years old, for God's sake and yet he still asked for her help to save his family line._

"_I love you, dad."_

_David pulled away just two inches to look at his daughter, who was giggled joyfully at him now. She gently took his hand and fiddled with his fingers and smiled fondly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry, dad. I understand how much you love me, I do, but our family line in the future more important and I'm the one who said I'm going to complete it. You entrust me with those difficult tasks, dad!" she lit up and tighten her held on his hand. "You trust me," she whispered and moved his hand to her cheek and she nuzzled it. "I'm really glad that you trust me because daddies are hard to trust his daughter just because we're girl," she tsked._

_David laughed while lifted her and put her on his lap. "It's not because we don't trust our baby girl," he touched her nose playfully and she grinned widely. "It's the world that we don't trust because they might be will hurt our daughter here and to watch them hurt are crestfallen for us as a father," he wrapped his hands around her back and tightened it as he kissed her hair._

"_Dad, you're my first love and there will no one can replace you. Ever," she whispered and snuggled deep inside her daddy's chest._

_David smiled and sighed in content. "Yeah. I love you too, baby and always love you."_

Stiles slowly opened his eyes when the vision went darkened. He scanned all around, they were in the forest. Ignis river. "Did you saw that?" Stiles turned around to Scott. They all were appalled of the vision and he noticed that the girls were crying.

"Wh-Why they didn't tell me? I'm so stupid! It's my fault for abandoned them," Eva sobbed and leaned her head on her husband's chest when the man held her tightly.

"Eva, child," Ellie called and smiled lovingly when Eva looked at her. "Ellie and David never blamed you because they love you so much that they doesn't want you to get involved in this. Besides, this is not something they can shared with anyone," Ellie held Eva's shoulder gently, reassuring the latter not to blame herself.

"So, is the cursed has lifted?" Chris Argent asked.

Ellie turned to him and nodded. "Yes."

"Thank God!" Stiles and Scott both cheered while Danny and Isaac hugging each other and the girls were wiping their tears with smiled. Eva and Roger both sighed in relief. At last, the cursed has lifted so Ellie doesn't have to carry it alone anymore.

Ellie glanced over at Derek when the man just stood there silently and she can sensed the guilty and grieve encircled around him. She floated near him and chortled when he flinched. "I'm not going to bite you, my child. No pun intended," her chortle changed to laugh when his eye twitching. "Come walk with me, will you?" she smiled and held out her right hand to him.

Derek looked at her hand and to her and back to her hand before he looked Stiles, who stared at them and the younger male teen winked at him and grinned, gesturing him to go. Derek took the offered hand slowly and begun walked to the bridge, still in the werewolves' limit hearing.

"Can I ask you a favor, my child?" Ellie asked and sat on the edge of the bridge. "Once Ellie woke up, can you tell her that cursed has been lifted?" she continued, not waiting for the teen to answer.

Derek looked at her incredulously. "Why me? She's hate me."

"Do you ever met a person that will sacrifice her life to someone they repelled, my dear?" Derek thought about it and Ellie smiled while looked up in the almost dawn sky. "Ellie didn't mean at all what she had said to you before in fact it's opposite to it. She's panic because she thought she has failed the task and maybe slightly upset as all of her friends looks like they blaming her on that little secret."

"But-"

"Ellie cares about you and all of the Hale family," she cut him off. "Yes, she's dejected when her mother married with your father and yes she's furious that you have taken her mother away from her but that were all in the past when she realized she still had friends and those she called Mama Dia, Mama Lisa and Papa John. Now, she just as happy as her mother to have a big family that full with werewolves. It just that she used to the idea of keeping it to herself, too afraid to take the risk of the cursed," she frowned, sympathizing that her dear heiress was miserable because of the curse. Terror of it actually.

"But, now the cursed has been broken and it's your responsibility as her brother as well as the part of her guardians to protect her, encouraging her and do make her happy back, young Derek," she smiled at him and turned to face the others, who were focused on them. "And also all of you! Please take care of my dear heiress and brighten her up," she waved her palm at them and chuckled when they grinned sheepishly at her.

She looked back at the scenery of the nature, the sun almost come out behind the hills. "Well, it's time for me to go," she said and turned back to face Derek. "Promise me that you'll take care of her, young Derek."

Derek blinked his eyes a couple of times and focused his eyes on hers, determination swelled up inside him and he nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you," she breathed out. She turned back at the group and fixed her eyes at Stiles then Scott. "Thank you for be such an amazing friend for her, my children."

She then closed her eyes with a smile plastered on her lips and her body begun to glowing amber and floating high above. A shimmering white dust coming from all angles and interlaced her body and blasting a blinded light that made all the people there have to cover their eyes.

Derek open his eyes once the light, that was so bright even his eyes were covered with it lids, diminished and saw Ellie's body laid lifelessly on the bridge. He rushed to her side and the others followed suit. Eva quickly put her head on her daughter chest and sighed in relief when she heard the faint heartbeat. She looked up at her husband, "Let's bring her home."

Roger smiled and nodded. He lowered himself to pick Ellie up but halted when Klaus moved faster and picked his mate in bridal style. "I'll take care of her."

oOo

Ellie's lids flutter open when she heard faint voices asking and answering questions. She never felt this weak and dead tired at the same time that she just want to lay back and doze off but the familiar voiced of her friends made her energy boosted up. She scanned all over the room with her eyes; Stiles, Danny and Scott were doing their homework on the floor left side of her bed -she just assuming by looking the troubled face of Scott- while Lydia and Erica both painting their perfect manicured nails with Allison just watching them gleefully, Jackson and Isaac were playing her favorite fighting game (Tekken 6) and Boyd, well, he just being Boyd. Derek was sitting on a couch near the window, reading an old book. Last but not least, Klaus was stood at the window, leaning on the window frame while looking at the downpour outside.

"Stiles, can you explain again about Charles' Law? It's confusing and I always mixed it up with Boyle's Law," Scott whined while scratching his now short, dark-brown hair, looked troubled at Stiles.

"Charles' Law was about gas expanding when it's heated while Boyle's Law was about the pressure and volume of gas when it heated. Jeez~ Scott, it not that hard, dude," Ellie voice was hoarse that she felt like her throat has been grated.

"Ellie!"

"Hey- Oof!" she can't completed her sentence -hell, she even cannot get up straight when she tried to- when both of her brothers lounged themselves on her and hugged her tightly. "Dude!" she whined when all of them -except Klaus and Derek because they're too cool to join- piled up up on her bed and arms everywhere; her face, her arms, her waist and her neck.

"You're awake!" Stiles said in disbelief yet happy tone once they broke off the hug, but still hands touching her flesh.

"No shit, Einstein," she sat up on the bed and leaned on the headboard. She eyeing them and grinned. "Glad to see all my pack again." she glanced over at the bedstand and shifted to take the water but Klaus already handed a glass of water to her. They stared at each other for God know how long and she looked away first when someone cleared her/his throat. She took the glass and gulped down all the water in one shot. The coldness of the water washed away her dried throat and she hummed in happiness.

"Everyone leave," Derek ordered as he stood up and walked across the room and closer to Ellie. She looked at him with eyebrow raised in confusion. More confused when they did left the room without uttered a word of protest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked once he sat on the edge of the bed, near her feet. Safe distance between them, maybe. She just nodded, not trusting her voice could vocalize right now because the awkwardness between them was the thickest one, not even with his father when her mom first introduce the older man to her.

Her lips twitching, tossed aside the urge to laugh at the scene of Derek open his mouth just to close them back and open it again. Being a saint, she started the conversation first. "I'm sorry for being a dick, though I don't have one, but still, man. I shouldn't have said that that I hate you and your family and all," she apologized, regret suddenly pooled inside her.

"No, I should be the one to say sorry since I'm the one who started it. So, I'm sorry for the thing that I have done and said to you," he replied.

She looked at him and huffed out a laugh. "Y'know, I'm kinda feel thankful that you're my brother because you just like me."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, we're the awesomest badass motherfucker people and no one can't mess with us," she grinned and juggled her eyebrows playfully. He snorted but still nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want me as your brother?" he asked, gazing at his lil' sister, maybe now he had to admit that Ellie has became his baby sister.

She clapped her hand on his shoulder and gazed back at him. "Dude, my mom married your father and you're fucked my non-related brother endlessly," she heard someone stumbled in front of her closed door, "So yeah, I'm thousands percent that I'm sure I want you as my brother. Plus, it's not like I can denied it when your already part of Trumbald's family since four years ago." Derek just stared at her and blinked a triple of times and smiled. "Now, now.. C'mere, give your awesome lil' sister a hug," she held out her both hug, gestured wanting a hug and he complied.

"Ellie, I want to te-" he was being pulled away by her and creased his eyebrows when she looked at him in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Scott," he whispered, just enough for they both to hear in normal circumstance. But, no. The said's name slammed open the door and dashed toward her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What have you done to her?" Scott shot the questions and glowered at Derek.

She looked at him and glanced at the others as they entered and looked at her worriedly. "You heard me," she mumbled while her hands crept around her bare neck and felt nothing. No necklace. She shot up to look at her friends one at a time and lastly at Derek. "Di-Did I scream in pain or I fainted because my skin have been burned?" she asked slowly.

"Ellie, the cursed has been lifted. You have succeed in completing the tasks," Derek declared. "Vedissa wanted me to tell you that," he continued when Ellie's eyes widen and gawking at him.

"I-I...It-It... Um, I forgot what to say," she said and swiftly moved off from her bed just to tripped and faceplant on the floor.

"Ellie!" Klaus briskly went to her and helped her get up. Technically he lifter her up and let her go once she was on her two feet on the floor. "Calm down a bit. Your heart beating so fast like it's gonna explode any minute now."

Ellie, who was rubbing her nose because of the pain halted and looked up at him. "You can hear my heart beat?" then she looked at the others. "All of you?"

"Well, Allison, Lydia and I cannot her it but the others said that can hear it," Stiles answered while the werewolves just nodded. Ellie stood there unmoving, like a mannequin and stared at Stiles. A few moments later a drop of tear fell down on her right cheek before a track of the tears flew down.

"Elle, you okay man?" Isaac asked worriedly and slowly approached the teen girl.

"Huh?"

"You're crying," Erica answered.

Ellie touched the tear that dampened her cheek with her finger and looked at it. "I'm crying." she looked back at Stiles and turned to Scott and gave them the widest smile they have ever seen from her. "I'm crying! I'm crying!" she cheered out loud and dashed towards them both and hugged them. "Oh God, is this the feeling of tears of joy?" she whispered with tears roaming down her cheeks and bounced even though her hands still wrapping around them but soon enough she pulled them away and paced back and forth with her finger around her chin. "Is it hard to control the tears? I don't study about tear duct yet but what if I cried because of I hurt myself before I could mastered to control it? Oh God, this is the scariest yet exciting thing ever happen to me. I need to do some research about it. Yup, definitely!" she fist pumped in the air, exciting and nervous radiate out from her.

"Wow, wow! Chill down, dude!" Stiles said and held her shoulders to stop her from moving. "Chill, okay?" Ellie nodded lickety-splitly and grinned at him.

"Stop acting like a monkey and there's nothing to be excited about being crying." Lydia raised a perfect eyebrow at Ellie.

"I never cried before even when I was born. My mom thought I was dead soon after I whooshed out from her vagina," she shrugged her shoulder. "So, this is the first time."

Danny opened his mouth to say something but being interrupted by the grumbles sound from Ellie's stomach. "Come one, let's get your tummy some food," Scott said and took Ellie's hand.

"Dude, tummy? Seriously? What am I? A fucking baby?" she asked incredulously but let Scott took her to the kitchen and the other followed behind. "You're my slave, man. Slave," she said with crunching her eyebrows together.

oOo

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," Ellie asked once she swallowed a spoonful of peppermint chocolate chips ice cream. "How long did I passed out? And the elders?" she snorted at her own word. "If those three were here, they might kill me in instant."

"First, the _elders_ are busy with their work and Laura are working with my mom now while babysitting Cora. Second, you have been unconscious for half a year," Stiles answered nonchalantly while making hot cocoa for her for the fifth time and this time he made it twice of the normal portion that she usually drank, just to save his energy.

"Half a- You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted but just for a few seconds before she digged back the big case of the ice cream in front of her.

"It's true," Derek said, supporting his mate's answer.

She looked at him and the rest of the pack. They all looked back at her but her eyes rest on Klaus. Silver grey met forest green. She looked away when she felt the heat rushed to her cheeks and continued digged in the ice cream. She raised an eyebrow at Erica, who smirked knowingly at her but just ignored whatever it was.

She continued to eat while humming a song just for a full minute when she let out a huff. "Just ask if you guys want to know something. I'm not going to bite anyone and pun intended," she snickered when Jackson cringed.

"You're a witch," Stiles stated and put the big portion of hot cocoa on the island, where Ellie was currently while the others took all the diner table. He leaned on the edge of the island and folded his hands over his chest and watched Ellie ravished the ice cream.

"I prefer myself as necromancer or sorceress or enchantress. But not witch, dude. I'm going to hex anyone who try to call me witch."

"What are you doing in Austria?" Lydia asked while flipped her strawberry blonde locks behind her back.

Ellie stalled her motioned and looked at the girl for a long time before she continued eating her last scoop of ice cream. "Practicing." Lydia seemed to be taken aback slightly. _Just slightly._

Ellie smirked when the wolves and the humans' interest peaked up at her answer and her smirk wider when Lydia didn't expected her to answer the truth. "Austria was where Vedissa was born and she instructed me to go there. Thanks for this," she took the hot cocoa and glanced at Stiles with a small smile curled on her lips and begun to drink.

"How's she instructed you to go there?" Isaac asked.

"What are you have been practiced?" Erica asked.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"Can I have some of the hot cocoa?" Scott asked and all looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious you want to ask that question?" Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, this man really has issue with his brain.

"One question at time, dude. And Scott," she looked at him. "Please stop asking stupid question before I castrate your balls," she shook her head dramatically.

"Wha-"

"Castrate, Scott! Castrate!" Ellie cut him off and gulped down half of the hot cocoa, disregarded the fact that Scott was scrunched his nose, sulking.

"You never ceased to surprise me with your appetite, Ellie," Allison said while shook her head in amazement before she took Scott's hand and squeezed it and smiled at her mate.

Ellie smiled and puffed out her chest in proud. "I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you. So, who's going to ask first?"

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked worriedly, not wasting any time.

She swore she was not blushing, recognizing the worried tone that laced with care. Her heart was not skip a beat at that and she was not trying to avoid the eye contact with her very own soulmate. But, she was all the three. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Just hungry," she answered, finding that her usual half-emptied hot cocoa was way more fascinating.

"How she instructed you to go wherever the place was?" Danny asked next, ignoring his boyfriend with Erica that were clamped their mouth from burst out their laughter at Ellie's reaction to Klaus.

"You guys knew the answer already. Next," she said, also ignored the idiots that were laughing at her.

"No, we don't."

She faked a sigh and tilted her head on the side and looked at the curly boy skeptically. "You went through _my_ stuff in _my_ library and found the note and already decoded it."

"How do you know about that?" Derek questioned.

"Dude, my bro. I'm not that stupid to let such an important secret like that slipped around my house without any protection. But, you guys lucky that Scott was the one who found it and it beyond surprised me that he entered the library," she answered.

They looked at her with puzzle looked, even Lydia, but she tried not to show it. "I put a protection spell on the note that only can be touch and open by someone who I thought have the heart of naivety, which was Scott, and put it inside the place that he never set his foot on it but he managed to overcome his allergic," she looked at Scott. "Well done, bro. Once the seal was broken, I felt it. Understood now?" they nodded.

"What do you mean by the heart of naivety?" Lydia asked.

"You look at Scott and you'll understand what I mean."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Scott whined, pouting while looking with his big, brown eyes at Ellie. Allison snickered gleefully and gave a chaste kiss on Scott's cheek which his pout lips turned into dopey grin.

"Yeah, I definitely get what you mean," Lydia retorted, watching at Scott disdainfully.

"Oh, yeah. How you guys decoded it?" she asked.

"Jackson," Derek answered simply.

"Jacky? _This _Jacky?" she asked in disbelief and twitched her eyes at Jackson. "You read Artemis Fowl too, huh?" she sniggered.

"No, I'm not read useless thing like that. I just happened to know it when you busy reading it and for the hundredth times, stop calling me Jacky!" Jackson snarled.

"Why are you wrote in story's code?" Boyd asked. The others agreed with him.

"Good question, sweet cheeks," Erica purred next to him.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "That was my signature code. It's like code that only me could understand it when I got the message from my ancestor but you guys here were smartasses so no more signature code for me. And also my dad's was Runic code." they nodded in understand.

"What you have been practicing, Elle?" Stiles asked.

Ellie craned her neck to look at him. She noticed the hint of worried in the question and looked calculating at him and looked at the pack that were waiting for her answer. She sighed and sagged her shoulders. "Once again you guys went through my stuff."

"Well, sorry if _my _action of trying to pack off your luggages was wrong," he retorted. "What have you been practicing until most all of your clothes were shredded and covered with blood? Your blood."

She stared at him and smiled. "Thanks for worrying but as I was saying earlier, I'm okay. I'm just practicing to teleport myself from place to place but it was so fucking hard because if you did wrong, some of your body part might be left behind and that's what happened to me."

"What?!" Ellie and Stiles both flinched in shock -she didn't noticed the others since she just focused on Stiles- when Derek roared and jumped up from his seat that made the chair toppled behind.

"You got to stop doing that, dude!" Stiles raised his voice while stroked his chest slowly, trying to calm down his speeding heartbeat, glared daggers at Derek.

"Yeah! Chill out, dude!" Ellie agreed and also glared at her brother but softened when she saw Derek's hardened stared and tensed. "Relax, bro. I'm not losing any body part, just some big cuts and I has prepared potions to heal the wounds in a minute."

"Potion?" Allison asked intriguingly.

Ellie raised her both eyebrows and shrugged. "Yeah, I can brew several potions and created my own healing potion that worked awesome-ly!" she grinned proudly. "And right now I was working out for _verilis fordus_ potion."

"Oh?" Lydia raised an eyebrow at her and smirked knowingly when Ellie wiggled her eyebrows in replied. "I want to make that potion, too."

"Sure, sure. I have some potential lab rats after the potion finished and you gonna help me with that." they sent their own secret signaling which made the others confused and more confused that Lydia seemed to know what Ellie tried to make and to take out information from her like dealing with Ellie when she was grumpy. So, they just let it go.

Derek growled at them and flashed his eyes blue at Ellie. "You sure you're okay?" Ellie rolled her eyes, murmured something 'protective brother' and 'stupid werewolf' before she nodded.

"Anything else you guys want to know?" she asked and stirred the lukewarm hot cocoa with a spoon before she drank it.

"Is there any difference in mating for sorceress with mating for werewolf?" Ellie spurted out all the hot cocoa that was full in her mouth once she heard Erica's question and felt the heat running through all her face and her heartbeat that pounding like maniac.

"Can you be any gross, Trumbald?" Jackson asked in disgust mixed with amused and shuddered when he looked at the island that was soiled with brown hot cocoa while the others -except of course Klaus and Derek and surprisingly Boyd- laughing and some of them clutching their stomach and some of them tipped their head back for laughing so hard.

"Yeah, ha ha. Laugh all the way you want, mutts. I will fucking kill you all later," she said murderously while brushed her mouth with the end of her sleeve and avoid, even the slightest, any eye contact with Klaus. Stiles patted her back gently before he reached kitchen towel to clean up the mess while, of course, laughing.

"So, do you want to answer that or not?" Isaac asked amusedly, still chortling after all the laughing session slowed down, well that's because Derek were growling at them, signaling them to stop before he rip them apart.

She glanced sharply at Isaac but that was no in freaking way deterred the boy when her face still red from the embarrassment. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, tried to restrain herself from hex him. But, she answered anyway. No way she's admitted her surrender with all these idiots. No, not all. Derek, Klaus and Boyd are not idiots. "I don't know about werewolf mating things because that matter still new for me. However, for enchanter like us, like me, we're calling our partners as soulmate and we don't have to mating to make it official," she explained.

"Why soulmate?" Klaus asked.

Ellie chewed her lower lip and blushed harder. She answered quickly when received a low growl from Derek. "Er, that's because we'll become unconditionally bound to our partners for the rest of our lives for the first time we make eye contact. It's like we being gravitationally pulled toward them while a glowing heat filled us. Y'know...," she trailed off and gulped down nervously when all of them listened to her intensely. "It-It's not like love at first sight. It's more like... Gravity moves suddenly around us. It's not the earth holding us here anymore, they does... It's like we become whatever they need us to be, wether that's a protector, or a friend, or a lover," she looked down.

"Wow...," she heard Stiles whispered quietly next to her. "Can your partner reject the mate thingy?"

Her heartbeat skip a beat at the thought and thumping faster at the question and looked at him and glanced quickly at Klaus. "Yes, they can do that."

"They can? But, then what happened if they rejected you?" Danny asked, flabbergasted.

"Well," she prolonged and bit her lower lip. Something that Stiles happened to notice that his baby sister always did when she nervous. "We will feel unspeakable pain."

"For the rest of your life?" Scott asked quietly, feared washed over him how risk Ellie's life was and if Klaus rejected her... No! He looked at Klaus and grinded her teeth when the latter just stared at Ellie calmly.

"Er, maybe?" the answered came out as question and shrugged her shoulders while laughed nervously.

"Ellie," Derek used the you-better-be-serious tone at her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you, sheesh! Chill the fuck out, grumpy guy! Like I told you before, our soulmates are more like the center of our lives, man. So if they rejected us, there's no reason for us to live anymore and we will automatically withering to die in a week after that."

"Withering?" Erica asked, raised her both eyebrows in confusion. "What are you? A plant?"

"Technically, yes" she answered. "Vedissa is a sorceress of forest and I'm her heiress, so yeah. I'll wither just like a plant."

Derek looked at Klaus with deathly look. "What's your answer?"

Before Klaus answered his question, Ellie interrupted. "Dude, my man. If Klaus rejected to be my partner, I won't be talking to you now. In fact, you'll see me in ghost version, a badass one of course."

Jackson scoffed. "You mean the ghost like in The Grudge movie? That'll fits you perfectly."

"if I become like that, you'll be the first that I haunt, Jacky." she retorted. Truthfully, she felt grateful that Jackson interrupted or the tension between Derek and Klaus would overpowered the kitchen and trust her when she said that that's the last thing she wanted it ever happened between those two guys that newly became part of her important people.

They sat there in the kitchen, told all the stories about what happened when she was unconscious and Vedissa took over her body -creepy ancestor she was, wasn't it?- and about their school lives -Scott too much excited that he has been chosen for the next captain of lacrosse team which Ellie dumbstruck about that- and about Peter took a long vacation to rest his mind or more likely deflowering virgin girls to satisfied his beast lust and also some crappy shits that she was prudent not to go away and play some games and just suck it up and all ears with the craps.

"They're home," Klaus stated as the wolves's ears were twitching, heard something. And not long after that, they heard the front door was slammed open and seconds after that Eva dashed to Ellie and hugged her tightly -once again she said 'oof' from the surprised attack- that the younger of the two managed to process what the hell just happened. The hug became tighter when Mama Lisa and Mama Dia joined them before Laura followed the action.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Eva asked once they broke the hugged and put her hands on both sides of her daughter face, examined any wounds.

"Are you feeling any sore, sweetie?" Claudia asked while stroking her hands on Ellie's back, also searching any wounds.

"Are you okay, dear?" Melissa asked while kissed her forehead and pulled Eva's right hand from the younger's face and kissed the cheek continuously.

"I missed you, lil' sister!" Laura squealed and nuzzled her neck from left side, sniffing her scent.

"Hey give some room for her to breath, ladies," John said, amused with the women's action. They obliged and took a few steps back from the poor teen.

"Thank you!" Ellie breathed out gratefully while straightened her shirt and looked a tad scared of her moms. Scary pretty women. _Yeesh!_

"How are you, squirts?" John asked and strode closer to Ellie and gave a tight hug that she happily hug back.

"Still hungry and still shock with the attack of the moms," she snickered when her moms glared at her. She looked at Roger that was stood at the door frame with Cora on his hand. She held out her arms at him which the older man widen his lemongrass eyes with shock and blinked a couple of times before he smiled -past Cora to Amanda first- and walked closer to Ellie and hugged her.

"Glad you're awake, Ellie." Ellie smiled and nuzzled Roger's chest and smiled when the older man sniffed her scent. _Wolfy thing, I guess_.

"Same here, daddy," she replied and told the elder what she's told her friends plus her brother -she smiled at the thought- and answered all the questions from them all night long. Oh yeah, and of course she have to hear her moms nagging about the safety and how idiot she was for running away and blah blah blah. She also made a mental note not to face these women all at once.

oOo

"What's your name?" Stiles asked with serious face and arms folded on his chest, acting like he's interrogated a serial killer.

"Stiles, you knew my name. In fact, all of you knew my name," Klaus answered skeptically and threw his arms in the air.

Here he was, sitting in the dining room with his male pack mates that trying to interrogate him twenty minutes before he took Ellie out for a date, their first and _real _date after a year Ellie's awoken. Derek seat in front of him and squarely gave him his deadliest glare with Stiles on the right and Scott on the left. Danny and Isaac were behind him, both also crossed their arms on the chests while Boyd and Jackson behind Derek, also crossed arms. All eyes like predator surrounding their prey. To make it more dramatic, they just switched on the middle light in that room. To make it more intense and seriousness, Stiles said. He has been interrogated by Roger and John on different times and has been threatened about ripping throat out and shot with wolfsbane bullets and no one will ever found his body ever again if he ever hurt his mate about four months ago. And now, her brother_s._

"Just answer the damn question," Isaac chided from behind.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "My name is Klaus."

"What? You don't have last name?" Jackson retorted sarcastically.

He glared at Jackson and clenched his jaws. "Westwood. Klaus Westwood."

"Huh, such a typical name," Jackson shrugged his shoulder.

"How old are you?" Stiles asked again.

"Really?" Klaus asked cynically and sighed when Derek flashing his eyes blue. "I'm nineteen, same as your mate, Stiles." Yeah, he and Derek had graduated from the high school and had attended community college that was half an hour from Beacon Hills with different majors. He was majoring in Automotive Technology while Derek was majoring in Automotive Engines and Drive Trains. They were being promised by Mr. Emmanuel Wilson -owner of The Garage One- to work at his workshop once they graduated.

Stiles nodded. He opened his mouth to continue to ask his ridiculous questions but being cut off by Derek. "Where are you going to take her?"

"I'm going to take her to watch a movie and after that to restaurant to have dinner together and home before eleven o'clock, like you _ordered_ us to," he answered seriously and leaned back on his chair.

"What are you going to do to her? Are you going to groping her? Molesting? Urgh, you're disgust me, Klaus," Stiles said and twitched his eyes in distastefully and shook his head. "Nope, not gonna happen. The date is canceled," he got up but being shoved to sit down by Derek.

Klaus sighed and composed himself to calm. "I have been together with her for a year now and tonight is our anniversary after she awoken and we didn't do anything like you guys think. We just holding hand and cuddling and kissing," he said. "And I even can count with my hands how many times we have been kissing."

"Are you implying that you want more?" Scott asked, taken aback with his own words and narrowed his at Klaus. _All_ of them narrowed their eyes at him with Derek and Jackson both growled at him, flashing their eyes.

He sighed heavily while pinched his fingers on the bridge on his nose, frustrated. "No, I'm not implying I want more since she still a highschool student and she has sheriff as her adopted father and a former alpha as her daddy," he looked at Derek. "And an overprotective werewolf as her brother."

Derek growled and leaned closer to Klaus. "You better stick what I'm going to the thick skull of yours, Klaus. If you do anything funny to _my _sister, I'm going to rip you damn throat with my teeth, are we clear?" Derek said murderously slow with his icy blue eyes drilled through Klaus' head.

"Crystal," Klaus riposte simply, stared back with intense-yet-calm eyes at Derek.

"You guys should know that it's _my_ job to threat him since I'm Ellie's daddy, right?" Roger asked and raised his eyebrow to Derek while leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, we know that and we also know that you just going to tell him to have fun and no funny business with a sweet smile and bid your goodbye," Jackson said with matter-of-fact tone. Roger laughed and his ears perked up, all of them -except Stiles- and turned their head toward the hallway and focused on their hearings.

"This is so uncomfortable, dude! I don't know which part of 'I hate wearing make-up' that you didn't understand," Ellie's voice was heard from the stairs with several clacking of heels.

"Stop with the 'dude' word when because it' getting my nerves and no cursing words or so help me!" Lydia retorted in dramatical way.

"But, I looked like a fucking clown!" she whined.

"Watch your word!"

Allison giggled. "You're looked very cute, Ellie and I doubt Klaus not liking with what he's going to see."

"And maybe you'll going to lose your virginity this time, you little cutey cat!" Erica purred.

"Dude! Stop with your pervert thinking! Just-Just do that with Boyd, man!" Ellie's voice filled with revolt.

"Words!" Lydia rebuked.

The boys widen their eyes and jaw dropping when they saw Ellie entering the dining room while she rolled her eyes. She was wearing a vanilla-cream color fluffy wool shirt that has soft pink and soft blue cats printed on it and was bigger for her upper body that it covered her upper thigh and a black short, showing most of her small legs that wrapped tightly with black thin legging but still shows her fair skin with dark-chocolate flat boots that have darker dark-chocolate fur at the top. She styled her brunette hair to messy high top bun that tied with big, peach-color bow in the middle and let a lock on both side of her face and straight cut for her bangs that suited with big ,thick black framed glasses. Overall, she's was like a teen model from Korea that was super cute.

"What the hell are you staring at? Wanna fight?" she spatted and showed her fist to them when they just stared at her for a long time. She heard Lydia groaned and mumbled about constipated girl-manner from behind.

"You're look great, Ellie," Roger praised and hugged her one arm.

"At least you're normal, daddy," she breathed out and smiled at him.

"Yo-You look...," Stiles walked to her but managed to stumble in front of her and swiftly got up. "Awesome."

"Go change to something else," Derek ordered and glared at her. "Something you used to wear."

"Excuse me?" Allison, Erica and Lydia asked at the same time and gave their best are-you-trying- to-get-yourself-killed? look while Ellie stretched her wool shirt a bit and looked at it before she looked at her brother. "I knew I looked like a clown! I'm going to change," she said and turned around to go to her room when Klaus stopped her.

"I like what you wear," he smiled at her.

She blushed and chewed her lower lip. "Really?"

Klaus nodded and took her hand in his. "Shall we go now?" She nodded and they started to walk toward the front door when Derek lifted Ellie -she managed to say 'fuck' because it happened too freaking fast- and put her behind him. He glowered at Klaus.

"What the hell with you guys always lifting me and tossed me aside like I'm a freaking doll?" she barked annoyingly and smacked on Derek's arm which didn't give any effect to the guy. "This is so not happening! Stiles, do something!" she whined and looked pleadingly at Stiles.

"Sorry, Elle. But this time I'm on Derek's side because you're looking so freaking adorable like this and I'm just fucking doubt that Klaus can restrain himself from pounced on you like a dog in heat and there might be other guys out there try to hit on you or kidnapped you and rape you. Oh my God! Nope! Nope! You're staying home!" he shook his head and advanced toward her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered incredulously and looked at her male friends with disbelief. "I'm not going to be kidnapped or being raped because Klaus there and I can take care of myself without using any spell and I trust Klaus that he will never try to do anything that will make me sad. So, stop exaggerating things before I hex all of you," the girls cleared their throats. "Except the girls and daddy."

"Why can't you two just celebrate your one year anniversary in the house? It's so much safer than outside. Dark and creepy," Isaac suggested which he knew completely that's not gonna happen. But, it's worth to try.

Ellie scrunched her nose furiously and fished out her phone from the pocket and begun dialing Laura's number. She thought that maybe the alpha can order them to back off and let her and Klaus have some time, _alone. _It was the third beep Laura answered.

"_Elle?"_

"Hey Laura, my gorgeous, beautiful dear sister. Listen, Derek and the pack are not allowing me and Klaus to go out on a date and it's start to annoy me," she explained.

Laura laughed. _"Well, he's your brother, Elle."_

"He's yours, too, Laura," she retorted and rolled her eyes.

"_But, he's more brother to you than me and you know how protective he is over you," _she chuckled gleefully.

"Laura, just help me here or I'm going to miss The Amazing Spiderman 2."

"_Send me your picture."_

"What? _Why?"_

"_Just send it, sis."_

Ellie grumbled under her breath and she took a picture of herself and sent it to Laura. "Done."

She heard Laura beeping her phone and silence for a few seconds. _"I must say the girls did a great job,"_ Erica smiled smugly and told Lydia and Allison and Ellie heard Lydia said "Of course." _"Sorry Elle, but I don't want to get involve with Derek-Ellie childish argument again and I have lots of work to do. So, bye!" _she hung up.

"Fu-Father is nice," she prolonged the word when she noticed her daddy glared at her. she then looked at Klaus who look troubled by all of this shit and so was she.

She huffed angrily when Derek smirked smugly at her with the face all-of-them-agreed-with-me-not-you. Man, she really want to punch him in the face and ran out from the house but no, she can't do that because the last time she did that she broke her fingers before she even can ran out from the house get scolded by her three moms for the foolish act. Nope, one time was enough for her.

Klaus sighed and balling his fists. "Look, Derek. I promise that I won't do anything that you think I'm going to do to your sister and I won't let other guys hit on her. You know I never allowed that happened," he said tiredly. Seriously, talking with this guy that has sister complex really tiring and annoying.

Yeah, Derek remembered when Klaus punched in the gut at a guy that tried to flirt with Ellie at the gas station three months ago and nearly made that guy sent to hospital when he used his werewolf strength punched that perv. But, he still worried when his baby sister dressed like that and she even wear a make-up. She never wore any make-up before.

Ellie sighed when there's no response from Derek. "Can you come with me, Derek?" she went pass all of them and walked into the kitchen. Once Derek entered it, she murmured, "Protego totalum," a soft white shield surrounded the kitchen. "Derek, why are you like this?" she asked once the shield fully active.

"So now it's wrong for me to be a brother to you? I'm just trying to protect you, Ellie," he growled, scowl formed on his face.

"No, it's not wrong but you just crossed the line here. He's Klaus, Derek. The guy that I'm fallen in love with and not to mention he's my soulmate. He never tried to hurt me, let alone trying to hurt me, man," she retorted, arms crossed over the chest.

"Don't you remember what happened to you October last year?" he asked, hurt flashed over his eyes.

Why the hell she didn't remember when it happened to her? It happened after the P.E. class in the girl's locker room. When she had just finished cleaning up herself and found her locker was wide open with her clothes and books torn apart in pieces and being left alone in the locker room until the pack searching for her, shivering because of the coldness and she just wearing a white towel to cover her body. Derek and Klaus both furiously livid and burst their wrath all over the school and she had to wear Stiles' both lacrosse jersey and short -since Stiles was the smallest guy in their pack and the girls had just sent their sport clothes to doby- for the entire day because she refused to go home. It has became police's case and after that no one dared to harass her. She noticed that those bitches scared away and avoiding her until today.

"Yeah, I remembered but what's the big deal in this case?" she looked puzzle at him.

Derek sighed. "I don't want things like that happened again. Watching you or Stiles get hurt are devastating, Elle."

She smiled and approached her brother and hugged him which he replied back. "Hey, Stiles and I will never get hurt like that again when we had a pack of strong werewolves and two hunters with an emissary that will protect us. I really appreciated that you guys were worried about me, I really do. But, sometimes I need time for myself, _privately_. Plus, I'm an eighteen years old now, Derek." she glanced over the shield and reversed the spell, allowing the werewolves heard what she's going to say. She pulled away from Derek, smiled sweetly.

"Besides, Stiles can protect himself perfectly if that what you worried about, bro," she smiled turned to mischievous one, let the secret slipped out.

"What are you talking about?" Derek crinkled his eyebrows together, perplexed.

"Eh? Stiles didn't told you yet?" she raised her voice so that the humans able to hear her and looked at Derek innocently. A few seconds after that, Stiles showed at the kitchen with paler face and gulped when Derek glared at him. "Oh my, it was a secret?" she asked, acting so shocked and smirked when Stiles glared murderously at her.

"I can explain!" Stiles said quickly when Derek open his mouth to say something. He gulped again when Derek crossed his arms on the chest and fixed his gazed on Stiles, ready to listen. "Ellie has been taught me and Lydia some protection spells that she thought were very useful for us for being the harmless humans. Well, Lydia not that harmless because just by her glaring can make a man peed in his pants and that's so disgusting and just by imagining it make me wanna to puke like crazy and-"

"Stiles." Derek growled while Ellie giggled.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you keeping this from me?"

"Err...," he trailed off while thinking how long it was.

"A month!" Ellie answered, felt very 'noble' to answer the question. "Anyway, you guys can bickering about it and all since it's not my problem. So, can I go now?" she asked sweetly and make her big eyes useful to her brother, though it's not that effective compared to Scott's.

Derek glanced sharply at her and sighed before he nodded slowly. "Home before eleven and tell the others to start their laps in the woods, Laura's order." they heard footsteps walked out from the house. "I need to talk with Stiles for a moment."

She tried so fucking hard not to do any fist pump in the air and walked out from the kitchen while wiggled her eyes gleefully when she passed through Stiles that she received a glare from him in return. She smiled when it's only Klaus that was standing at the door with a hand reached out to her. She happily took it and they both walked toward the car and drove away to cinema.

She loved her new life with now her mom stayed near her with daddy and her little sister, Cora and a big family that mostly are werewolves and all of them care about her and she care back about them and willing to do anything for them as long as they stay with her. So yeah, that's the story of her life. For now.

**THE END**

**A/N : **

Hey guys! So, you guys had finished reading my story and thanks for that! I really appreciate it *heart*

Anyway, this is the first story that I used a freaking lot of references and searched lots og things from names to clothes and so on. If you guys curious what the researched that I've been doing for this story, here I'm being a saint, I wrote down here. That's of course if and only if you guys want to know. :)

_Soteira_ : is Hecate's role; goddess in Greek religion and mythology. She had rulership over earth, sea and sky, as well as a more universal role as Saviour (Soteira), Mother of Angels and the Cosmic World Soul. (for more info just search Hecate in Wikipedia)

_Trumbald_ : Strong and Bold.

_Vedissa_ : It was from '_vedis'_ actually that's mean 'sacred spirit of forest' from Teutonic language.

_Acetaminophen _: aka paracetamol. Paracetamol is used for the relief of pains associated with many parts of the body. Paracetamol can relieve pain in mild arthritis, but has no effect on the underlying inflammation, redness, and swelling of the joint. (search in Wikipedia, okay)

I also used some references from Harry Potter for the spells. Just two, though and the others I just created in on my own;

_Incendio _: is a charm that can be used to conjure a jet of flame, thereby setting things alight.

_Protego Totalum _: used to defend a certain small or enclosed area from most spells for an extended period of time.

These two I took from Harry Potter Wikia and you guys can find more spells and charms in there.

_Interfecio : _it means 'explode' in Latin.

_Virilus Fordus _: '_virilus' _means male while _'fordus' _means pregnant, both in Latin.

About the flower, I took it from Hanakotoba. It's Japanese form of the language of flowers.

_White Chrysanthemum _: Truth

_White Rose _: Innocence/Silence/Devotion

Mountain Dew Limited Editions are all just me doing researched, so I never tasted any of them but I really wish I can because I'm addicted to Mountain Dew! xD

However, the Pizza Hut HALO 4 Stuffed Crust Pizza and TTT 2 Limited Edition Box are real though TTT 2 was not mine but my brothers.

Speaking of my brother, I used the OC's name as him, Klaus. He's twenty-two by now and actually my step-bro. The coolest-yet pain in the ass bro I ever had. Hahaha and yeah, it's kinda weird for me to use his name in this story but fuck it, right because he has cool name, okay! And he also the reason why my ex-friends being bitches when my loyal friends (minions actually, boys *rolled eyes*) told me that they were friends with me just to get close with him (just imagined Francisco Lachowski with black hair and dark-chocolate eyes and David Beckham's trimmed-stubble aaannnd that's my brother). So, yeah. From then on I more prefer to be friends with guys rather than girls and they cool with me when I paired them up to be gays for my satisfaction! *perv laugh* and they also encouraged me to put some of true story this masterpiece, as they called. Fucking weirdos yet best friends. They are my Stiles, Scott and Jackson *heart trice* Well, you can say mostly intro story are part of my actual life and Klaus sometimes like Derek to Ellie. Yep, definitely pain in the ass and a pest. -_-'

I think that's all for now. If you guys have anything to ask or whatever, just review or PM me okay! Astalavista, bebeh! xDD


End file.
